Onégaï no kuni
by WriteIsFreedom
Summary: L'histoir se déroule après l'examin, arrive une étrange ninja au village.chui nulle pour les résumé. NO YAOI!Bonne lectureuh!Chapitre 14. La fin douce... "Quand la vie chante"... [fic terminé]...bonne lectureuh!NEW CHAPTER : SpEcIaL nOëL ! Joyeux noël !
1. 1 Une espionne ?

Disclaimer : bon bé..... les persos de naruto son pas à moi.......(ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin) et jme fé pa d'argent sur cette fic !!!  
  
Chapitre 1  
Une espionne ?  
  
La lumière du jour se leva sur les champs verts de Konoha. Le calme régnait dans la ville à peine éveillée. Du haut de la falaise des hokages gravés dans la pierre apparut une silhouette. Elle semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Le garde ninja posté non loin de là l'observa. Il fixa le bandeau de la jeune intruse accroché à son poignet gauche. C'était un signe qui lui était inconnue. Une chose était sur, vu qu'il ne le connaissait pas, ce ne pouvait être une allier. Elle fixait le village en reprenant son souffle, se tenant le bras droit avec sa main gauche. Le ninja s'éclipsa et se rendit immédiatement chez le nouvelle hokage. Celui-ci réveillé depuis peu. Le ninja se prosterna et alerta :  
  
Un ninja étranger semble getter le village.  
  
De quel village est-il ?  
  
Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'arrive pas à traduire son signe.  
  
Bien, semble t'il dangereux ?  
  
Non, il semble dépourvue d'arme et est déjà bien amoché.  
  
L'Hokage eu un bref sourire et annonça :  
  
Sa sera donc une mission pour l'équipe n°7...  
  
« Un peu d'entraînement ne leur fera pas de mal... Surtout à Naruto qui enrageait de s'ennuyer ces derniers temps... »  
  
La ninja s'inclina de nouveau, partant prévenir Kakashi que son équipe aurait une nouvelle mission. Il trouva celui-ci en pleine discussion avec Asuma, il semblait que son équipe aussi manquait d'exercice. Le garde s'inclina de nouveau et annonça :  
  
Kakashi-san, responsable de l'équipe numéro 7, une nouvelle mission vient de vous être attribué.  
  
Kakashi fixa de son air blasé le garde. Il soupira en se levant :  
  
Pas trop tôt, ça nous dégourdira.  
  
Asuma se leva à son tour et demanda :  
  
Mes élèves peuvent ils accompagner les tient ? Ils meurent d'ennuies depuis trois jours... L'entraînement quotidien commence à les lasser...  
  
Kakashi fit un bref signe de tête. Asuma esquissa un sourire et se volatilisa chercher ses élèves dans la forêt, déjà en train de s'entraîner.  
  
Une demi heure plus tard, tout le groupe était rendu devant une bâtisse. Sakura, Sasuké, Kakashi, Kiba & Akamaru, Hinata, Shino et Asuma. Il manquait juste ce flemmard de Naruto. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous rendu devant la bâtisse. Sakura enrageait et s'énerva :  
  
Ce gros flemmard ! Il ne manque plus que lui !  
  
La réaction de Kiba ne se fit pas attendre, il prit des cailloux et les balança contre les vitres. Au bout d'un certains moment, la figure d'un Naruto endormit apparut à la fenêtre. Etonné de voir tout ce monde en bas de chez lui il demanda :  
  
Que ce passe t'il ?  
  
Sakura lui cria :  
  
Gros flemmard !! Ont a une mission ! Magne toi un peux !  
  
Ah ! J'arrive !  
  
Très vite, Naruto était rendu en bas, excité comme une puce, enfin une mission, et une mission intéressante il espérait bien sur. Hinata rougit immédiatement et lança d'un air timide :  
  
Bonjour Naruto...  
  
'lut Hinata...  
  
Kakashi vérifia si tout le monde était là, une fois cela fait, il annonça :  
  
Nous avons déjà perdu 20 minutes, il faut se rendre au sommet de la montagne dans la quelle son gravée les visages des précédents hokages...  
  
Asuma se posa la question :  
  
Mais comment y accéder en un minimum de temps et dans la plus grande discrétion.  
  
Naruto leva immédiatement la main et se survolta :  
  
Moi je sais ! J'ai déjà emprunté ce chemin pour peinturlurer leur portrait, c'est la discrétion et la rapidité garantit !  
  
Asuma soupira et répliqua :  
  
Je l'espère pour toi mon pauvre Naruto...  
  
Ils prirent donc le chemin indiquer par Naruto, en première ligne, qui frémissait d'excitation, il demanda :  
  
C'est quoi l'objectif de la mission ?  
  
Kakashi répondit lassement tout en suivant son vaurien d'élève :  
  
Il faut capturer un ninja étranger...  
  
Il sortit le tome 4 du paradis du batifolage et se mit à le feuilleter. Sakura semblait perdu dans ses pensées en se morfondant :  
  
« Je commence à réaliser que je n'ai aucune chance avec Sasuké... il est toujours si froid avec moi... et je l'aime juste... parce qu'il est beau... En vérité, je ne sais presque rien de lui... et si c'était juste... un ami ? »  
  
Elle fixa le jeune Uchiwa, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Sentant une présence derrière son dos, Sasuké se retourna lentement, croisant le regard déprimé de Sakura. Il la fixa quelques instants en s'arrêtant et finit par demander :  
  
Un problème Sakura ?  
  
Celle-ci secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, puis souriant répliqua :  
  
Non, rien, tout va bien !  
  
Pas pour autant convaincue, le jeune Uchiwa haussa les épaules et reprit sa longue marche. Sakura baissa les yeux et reprit elle aussi sa marche. Une fois arrivée en haut, ils aperçurent la fine silhouette n'ayant pas bougé. Se tenant à peu près correctement debout, sa main gauche s'agrippant à son bras droit. Il ne purent pas très bien la voir de derrière, mais chacun essaya de voir ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule détaille. Kakashi et Asuma reculèrent en soufflant à leurs élèves :  
  
Ce n'est pas du gros gibier, ont vous laisse vous en occupé...  
  
Et ils disparurent quelques mètre plus loin. Hinata utilisa son byakugan pour analyser leur ennemie. Un énorme flux de chakra circulait en elle, mais il semblait largement affaiblit. Naruto fonça le premier, comme d'habitude, sans réfléchir, trop impatient. Il s'élança, se stoppant quelques mètres derrière la jeune fille qui se retourna subitement, fixant le démon renard avec des yeux noir. Celui-ci se présenta comme d'habitude :  
  
Naruto Uzumaki du village caché de Konoha, je serait le prochain hokage alors prépare toi au combat !  
  
La jeune fille assassinat le jeune homme du regard, mais elle ne bougea pas. Naruto fonça sur elle, elle l'esquiva et lui infligea un simple coup à l'épaule. Ce qui cependant le figea pendant un court laps de temps. Elle le saisit au col et commença à le brandir avec sa main gauche au dessus du vide. Les mains tremblantes du démon renard essayèrent de se refermer sur le bras de la jeune fille qui se mit à cracher du sang et relâcha sa proie qui partit dans le vide. Immédiatement, Hinata sortit de sa cachette et utilisa un sort consistant simplement à invoquer le vent qui lui ramena Naruto. La jeune ninja ennemis fixa avec horreur l'héritière du clan Hyûga. Le reste du groupe se dirent qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils sortirent donc de leur cachette. Ils détaillèrent l'ennemie. Une fille qui devait avoir environ 16 années derrière elle. Des cheveux blond clair du genre d'Ino. Des yeux bleus turquoise pâle. Un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile très large et tout aussi blanc avec un bandage à la taille. Des chaussures deux fois trop grande pour elle. (Du genre les Vans pour les connaisseurs). A ses oreilles pendait deux kunaï taille réelle. Elle s'empara d'un de ses deux seules armes, les kunaïs accrocher à ses oreilles. Elle en saisit subitement un et visa au hasard Sasuké entre les deux yeux à une vitesse fulgurante. Mais par automatisme, celui-ci avait utilisé ses sharigan et avait vu l'attaque venir. Il la stoppa net et s'empara du kunaï. La jeune ennemie cracha de nouveau du sang et tomba à genoux. Sa vue sembla se troubler. Elle s'accrocha par terre avec son bras gauche. Creusant de rage la terre avec ses doigts. En elle se nourrissait une rage d'impuissance. Shino n'eu rien à faire, il avait hésiter à appeler un essaim mais la jeune ninja semblait abandonner bien vite. Naruto fit la moue, une fois de plus, c'était Sasuké qui avait fait le vedette et lui qui était passé pour le minable de service. Sakura n'était toujours pas sortit de ses pensées sombres. Elle refoulait en elle ses larmes, et cette mission l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire, essayant de parler avec Naruto lui demandant si il allait bien, se faisait repousser par la mauvaise humeur de celui-ci. Kiba laissait le plaisir à Akamaru de flairer l'espionne à son aise tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Sasuké désactiva son sharigan et observa l'assemblé. Il soupira en pensant qu'une fois de plus, c'était une mission sans intérêt. Il observa la ninja tombé au sol. Ses vêtements salis et son corps amoché signifiait qu'elle sortait d'une bataille et était en dehors de son village depuis quelques temps. Il observa le bandeau frontal de celle ci et n'arriva pas à décrypter le signe qui y était inscrit. Ou plutôt, il n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler à un village de sa connaissance, alors il appela l'élève qui pouvait sûrement le savoir de sa voix monocorde tout en ne cessant de fixer le bandeau frontal :  
  
Sakura... viens voir...  
  
La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers lui et vint le rejoindre. Elle serra son poing droit pour retenir de plus belle ses larmes. L'Uchiwa fixa la jeune fille, il en était sur cette fois ci, elle n'était pas dans son état naturelle...Mais il fit d'abord passer la mission de sa voix posée :  
  
De quel village vient-elle ?  
  
Sakura redressa la tête et essaya de se changer les idées en se concentrant sur le signe graver sur le bandeau frontal attacher au poignet gauche de l'espionne. Elle avait beau fouiller toute son extraordinaire base de données, elle ne trouva rien et souffla, contesté :  
  
Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne connais pas ce signe, nous ne l'avons pas étudié...  
  
Sasuké fixa avec méfiance la ninja, jusque là, il s'était tenu à l'écart de celle-ci, un écart d'environ 5 mètres. Un écart qu'il se décida à franchir. Sakura, étonnée, paniqua légèrement et l'appela :  
  
Sasuké !  
  
L'Uchiwa n'en fit rien et vint s'accroupir juste en face de l'espionne. Elle ne redressa toujours pas la tête. Il lui demanda :  
  
D'où vient tu ?  
  
Un faible souffle de voix féminine lui répondit :  
  
D'Onégaï no kuni...  
  
La voix très efféminé de la jeune personne étonna Sasuké qui continua sur sa lancé, étonnée de l'étrange coopération de la jeune fille :  
  
Comment t'appelles tu ? Elle redressa la tête et fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux. Elle ne lui destina pas le regard noir qu'elle avait offert à Naruto et Hinata, un regard, simple, son regard. Elle le sonda t finit par répondre :  
  
Uma no Onégaï... Mais ont m'appelle... Sacha Oné...  
  
« Uma no Onégaï..., pensa Sasuké, cela veut dire Cheval des souhaits... »  
  
Sasuké aurait bien voulut continuer son entretien si son maître n'était pas revenu suivit d'Asuma pour annoncer :  
  
Bon... C'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut être l'amenée chez l'Hokage à présent...  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2 Identitée cachée

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas (no comment O) et je en me fait pas d'argent sur cette fic (dommage j'en auré bien besoin, lol, j'rigole)  
  
Tite annonce : GOMENASAÏÏÏÏÏÏ (désolé en jap) mais dans le chapitre précédent j'ai mit « Asuma » à la place de « Kurenai », vous l'aurez bien comprit en voyant l'équipe !! Encore une fois goménsa !  
  
**Réponses au rewiew :**  
  
**Calliope la muse** : Oula !! je sui peut être pas aussi mystérieuse que toi, sa seré un BIG exploi !! en tout cas merci tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Pourquoi elle réagit comme sa face à Naruto et Hinata ? héhé, réponses au chapitre suivant. La suite arrive.  
  
**Dragon Noir** : merchiiii pour les compliments sa fé plaisir !!!Sacha n'as pas finit d'être mystérieuse mais n'hésite pas à parler.  
  
**Lostin 972** : héhé, merchiiiiiii beaucoup aussi !!!Sa me fé plèsir. Tu mystère ? oh ce n'est pas finit, mais dison qu'il se lève assez vite mais Sacha/Uma à une personnalité trèèès changeante et une psychologie assez complexe... vous comprendrez en lisant la suite, t'inquiète, je me magne d'écrire la suite !!  
  
**Sakura Uchiwa** : héhé, je te répond par mail ! sinon merchi pour les compliments et t'inquiète je fait au plus vite pour la suite, là j'ai traîner car je me suis « absent » pour sortir.  
  
Chapter 2  
Identitée cacher  
  
Kurenai et Kakashi prirent chacun un bras de Uma et la transportèrent. Uma se laissa faire sans se défendre, sans même réagir. Elle laissait l'impression qu'on traînait un sac à patate. Avec leurs mains, les senseïs composèrent un signe de téléportation et disparurent sous les yeux ennuyés de leurs élèves. Sakura fixa le vide et ne vit même pas Sasuké revenir vers elle. Il lui donna une légère tape dans le dos. Elle se tourna vers lui avec étonnement. Un peu gêné, le jeune Uchiwa annonça d'une voix monocorde, calme et posée :  
  
En ce moment je suis occupé, mais dès que nous pouvons respirer... n'hésite pas à passez chez moi... tu sembles préoccupé en ce moment...  
  
Sasuké rougit un peu et rajouta sous le regard étonné de Sakura :  
  
C'est bien sa le travail d'équipe... non ?  
  
Sakura sourit tendrement ce qui rassura un peu le jeune Uchiwa qui remit ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna avec un air blasé affiché sur le visage. Naruto, calmé, un peu bougon avait observé la scène et esquissa un sourire. Depuis le temps, il avait cessé de courir derrière un amour impossible, désormais, il considérait Sakura comme une équipière et une amie. Kiba soupira et annonça :  
  
On va se prendre un bol de ramen ?  
  
Naruto réagit immédiatement et s'écria :  
  
Je peux venir ?  
  
Kiba jeta un petit regard à Hinata qui se touchait le bout des doigts et lui lança un petit regard. Puis il se tourna vers Naruto et annonça :  
  
Ok... viens. Ont met sa sur le compte de Kurenai-sense !  
  
Sakura observa le visage de Konoha et prit la direction du magasin de fleur, histoire d'aller voir Ino. (Hé hé).  
  
Sasuké arpenta les rues de Konoha un peu plus rapidement qu'il ne s'en rendait compte. Il arriva enfin devant l'imposante tour de l'hokage. Il fixa le haut de la tour. Il entra avec son air blasé. Un ninja s'opposa. Sasuké leva les yeux vers lui. Le ninja, de sa stature imposante demanda :  
  
Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
Je fais partie de ceux qui ont capturé l'étrangère qui est enfermé ici, je suis en droit de monter la voire...  
  
Attend, je vais demander...  
  
Le ninja sortit simplement une oreillette et parla quelques instants. Il la retira et annonça :  
  
Sasuké Uchiwa ? Sois la bienvenue, ils avaient justement besoin de toi.  
  
Le jeune homme observa avec méfiance l'homme qui se tenait devant lui qui s'impatienta :  
  
Allez ! Monte vite !  
  
Sasuké haussa les épaules et monta les escaliers assez rapidement. Arriver dans la salle où l'hokage se tenait, son maître lui saisit l'épaule et dit avec son œil blasé son élève :  
  
Tu tombes bien Sasuké, je t'ai surpris à parler avec elle tout à l'heure, elle ne veut rien nous révélez, t'a-t-elle dit une chose quelconque ?  
  
Sasuké fixa la jeune fille attachée à une chaise, tenue par deux hommes costauds qui était des pions à l'examen de ninja de classe moyenne. Celle- ci tourna lentement son visage vers lui et s'immisça dans son regard. Une voix lointaine se fit entendre dans la tête de Sasuk :  
  
« Ne dit rien... Pitié... »  
  
Il observa la jeune fille amochée. Elle lui esquissa un sourire. Le jeune Uchiwa hésita quelques instants, faisant mine de réfléchir et répliqua :  
  
Non, elle ne répondait à aucune de mes questions...  
  
Kurenai le prévint :  
  
Tu sais qu'ont peux te passez sous interrogatoire ?  
  
Le jeune élève haussa les épaules et dit sur un ton sans réplique :  
  
Je n'ai rien à cacher alors cela ne servirait à rien.  
  
Kakashi posa une main rassurante sur son élève et annonça :  
  
Sasuké est un garçon de confiance et je ne voit pas pourquoi il nous mentirait.  
  
Le regard critique de Kakashi se posa sur Sasuké qui le soutint sans ciller. L'hokage soupira et se massa le front. Il se passa la main sur le visage et observa de haut en bas la ninja d'un villa étranger. Il se leva et annonça à l'attention de celle-ci :  
  
Bien, bon, vu les circonstances, vous n'avez pas l'air en très bonne forme, je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivée mais d'après le rapport vous n'avez montrez aucune agressivité envers les ninjas de notre village.  
  
La voix cristalline de Uma résonna :  
  
Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un village dans le coin, j'errais en essayant simplement de trouver une auberge appartenant à mon village.  
  
Kurenai demanda :  
  
D'ailleurs de quelle village viens tu ?  
  
... Je ne crois pas que j'ai l'autorisation de le révéler, veuillez excuser mon insolence.  
  
L'hokage ne sourcilla pas en observant la jeune fille qui baissa la tête. Enfin, il par annoncer :  
  
Bien bien, dans ce cas, permettez moi de vous annoncer que vous serez en liberté surveillé pendant un certains temps. Vous logerez ici, et dès que vous souhaiterez sortir, un ninja vous escortera... Mais il faut que j'en désigne un...  
  
Il se rassit et soupira. Kakashi proposa :  
  
Et pourquoi pas Sasuk ?  
  
Mmmmh ?  
  
L'hokage releva la tête, apparemment intéressé. Kakashi continua :  
  
En ce moment notre équipe n'a pas de mission en court. Sa pourrait t'occuper, qu'en pence tu Sasuk ?  
  
Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules. L'hokage haussa la tête et acheva :  
  
Bien, affaire régler... je suis fatigué... veuillez disposez.  
  
A la sortie de la salle, le maître prit l'épaule de son élève avec force et l'emmena dans un coin. Sasuké stressa :  
  
Quoi ?!  
  
Kakashi sonda son élève et demanda :  
  
Tu as intérêt d'être sur de toi Sasuké, sa ne risque pas d'être de la rigolade...  
  
Nh ?  
  
Kakashi se tourna vers Uma qui attendait dans le couloir, libéré, fixant de ses yeux pâles les deux ninja. Sa voix féminine résonna élégamment dans le couloir :  
  
Où puis-je me faire soigner ?  
  
Sasuké proposa d'un air lasse :  
  
Laisse moi te montrer...  
  
Il marcha devant et la fille lui emboîta le pas en se retournant en fixant le maître.  
  
Pendant qu'ils traversaient la rue, Sasuké commença à demander :  
  
Uma... Pourquoi...  
  
Uma lui mit un doigt devant la bouche, signe de se taire et rectifia d'un ton froid en vérifiant que personne n'avant entendu le descendant de la lignée des Uchiwa :  
  
Appel moi Sacha Oné... Et surtout pas autre chose...  
  
Une fois la vérification faites, elle retira enfin son doigt et redevint normale. Sasuké fut surpris et termina sa question en reprenant la route :  
  
Alors... Sacha, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?  
  
Sa m'étonnerais que mon village soit un allier de Konoha...  
  
Immédiatement Sasuké passa en mode « méfiance ». Sacha le toisa et répliqua :  
  
Ce ne sont pas des ennemis non plus ! Disons simplement que mon village respecte le sens caché d'une manière plus profonde que vous autres même si certains villages sont nos alliers...  
  
Qui par exemple ?  
  
Ceux du désert, le village de Suna no kuni.  
  
Eux seuls ?  
  
Je crois bien... Ils ont des aspirants très puissants...  
  
« Comme Gaara par exemple... »pensa Sasuké.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. Sacha entra à la suite de Sasuké qui demanda à l'infirmière de soigner cette fille.  
  
Du côté de Sakura. Celle-ci avait un peu vagabondé dans la ville avant de se retrouver devant un petit magasin de fleur sympathique. Elle entra dans un petit tintement de cloche. Le visage de Ino apparut et en reconnaissant Sakura s'étonna :  
  
Sakura ?  
  
Sakura eu un sourire ironique et répliqua :  
  
Ino... Sa va ? Toujours célibataire ?  
  
Je ... ! Ferme l ! Tu veux quoi ?!  
  
Sakura toisa son amie d'enfance et répliqua :  
  
Juste parler un peu, à moins que tu veuilles que je dégage.  
  
Ino soupira et se montra entièrement. Elle se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et déclara :  
  
Non, rentre... viens, ont va aller dans ma chambre...  
  
Elles montèrent des escaliers et entrèrent dans une petite chambre. Sakura s'assit sur le lit et Ino à l'envers sur une chaise d'ordinateur. Elle croisa ses bras, posa sa tête dessus et demanda :  
  
Que me veux tu alors ?  
  
Je te l'ai déjà dit... parler...  
  
Mais de quoi ?  
  
De Sasuké...  
  
H... !  
  
SANS faire d'histoire Ino...  
  
Ino reposa lentement sa tête et observa avec étonnement son amie et demanda :  
  
Tu l'as abandonn ?  
  
Sakura haussa légèrement les épaules et répliqua :  
  
Justement, je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas clair... Il est si froid, en plus, dès que nous sommes ensembles, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être de trop et de le gêner...  
  
Ino eu un petit sourire et répliqua :  
  
Toi aussi...  
  
Quoi, moi aussi ?! demanda Sakura avec étonnement.  
  
Moi aussi Sakura, je me suis dit la même chose, de toute façon il est clair que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui... En réalité, je ne le connais même pas... je ne sais rien de lui à part qu'il est mignon et très puissant... Ces derniers temps j'ai réalisé pas mal de choses, même du genre que tu as beaucoup plus de chance que moi de finir avec lui...  
  
Est-ce que tu as un conseil pour moi ?  
  
Franchement Sakura... tu devrais aller le voir et lui en parler sérieusement... si lui te rejette, dans ce cas tu pourras te rendre... mais si il t'acceptait ?  
  
Sa m'étonnerait...  
  
Ce n'est qu'en lui demandant que tu auras le cœur net. Peut être que ce n'est qu'un ami pour toi...  
  
Sakura ferma les yeux et annonça :  
  
Merci Ino...  
  
Tu pars déj ?s'étonna celle-ci.  
  
Oui, nous devons retrouver maître Kakashi cette après midi, et je n'ai toujours pas manger...  
  
Sakura se leva et descendit. Ino hésita quelques instants dans sa chambre et se leva précipitamment, descendit rapidement les escaliers et arrêta Sakura qui était prête à sortir rien qu'au son de sa voix :  
  
Attend Sakura !  
  
Sakura se retourna étonnée vers elle. Ino se rappela une ancienne phrase de son amie d'enfance :  
  
«_ Il parait que toi aussi, tu es amoureuse de Sasuké... alors dorénavant, nous sommes...rivales..._ »  
  
Ino annonça :  
  
Sakura, nous n'avons plus de raison d'être rivales, dans ce cas, non ?  
  
Sakura eu un petit sourire et répondit :  
  
Tu as raison...  
  
Et enfin, elle partie. Ino pensa en remontant dans sa chambre :  
  
« Oui, cette fois tu t'es totalement épanouie et est devenue un magnifique cosmos... »  
  
To be continued...  
  
------------------------------------------- Prochain chapitre -------------- ----------------------  
  
Les pouvoirs de Sacha  
  
Bon ba en gro... Sacha va devoir ce battre (vous verez comment et pourquoi) et va reveler un minimum de potentiel ki impressionnera la petite équipe. Sinon, vous verez Sakura en pleine reflexion et Sasuké qui.........SE SOCIABILISE !!!(ohhhhhhh miracle étoiles dans les yeux) 


	3. 3 Les pouvoirs de Sacha

Disclaimer : Une fois de plus les persos de Naruto m'appartienne pas (plus pour longtemps, nyark nyark, je vais demander à Sacha de faire du chantage !).  
  
Bonne lectureuuuuuuh !  
  
Chapitre 3  
Les pouvoirs de Sacha  
  
Vers midi, Sakura se dirigea vers la première brasserie qu'elle croisa dans son chemin. Alors qu'elle partait de la caisse un sandwich à la main, elle passa devant un comptoir qui vendait du ramen. Elle reconnu sont glouton d'équipier. Celui-ci la remarqua et lui fit un grand signe survolté, la bouche pleine. Sakura, pas très en forme, en esquissa un petit. Naruto rabaissa sa main et observa son amie. Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et fit signe à Sakura de venir. Etonnée, la jeune ninja approcha et demanda :  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Sa va Sakura ?  
  
Elle sourit et répondit :  
  
Oui oui, t'inquiète.  
  
Tu veux manger avec nous ?  
  
Sakura rouvrit les yeux, fixa Naruto et répondit gentiment :  
  
Non merci... A cet après midi, bonne appétit.  
  
Naruto murmura en la voyant s'éloigner :  
  
Merci... toi aussi...  
  
Sakura finit par s'asseoir sur le bord d'une fontaine au milieu d'une vaste place au centre d'un parc. Elle commença à manger d'une manière distraite son sandwich tout en pensant :  
  
« Naruto à bien changer depuis qu'on se connaît... tant mieux, il est de moins en moins surexcité et beaucoup plus sympathique... »  
  
Elle soupira quand une voix la fit sursauter :  
  
Sakura...  
  
Elle sursauta et redressa son regard. Elle découvrit un Sasuké surpris. Il était accompagné de l'espionne du matin. Le jeune Uchiwa demanda :  
  
Tu n'es pas avec Naruto ?  
  
Sakura eu un petit sourire et répondit :  
  
Non.  
  
Pourquoi tu ne manges pas chez toi ?  
  
C'est trop loin du rendez vous de cet après midi, j'aurais été en retard.  
  
Mais... Pourquoi tu restes ainsi seule ?  
  
J'ai... un peu besoin de réfléchir...  
  
« Elle n'est vraiment pas en forme en ce moment... »  
  
Il se rappelait bien de l'époque pas si lointaine où elle et Naruto paraissaient aussi énergique... L'époque où aussi elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et l'harcelait... Que signifiait ce soudain relâchement ? Sakura fixa l'espionne, elle sourit et demanda :  
  
Ah, bonjour...euh...comment déjà ?  
  
Sacha sourit et répondit avec sa voix la plus féminine de Konoha sûrement :  
  
Sacha Oné. Enchanté Sakura ... comment ?  
  
Haruno... Alors, tu as été relâché ?  
  
Sacha hocha la tête et rajouta en fixant Sasuké :  
  
Mais il doit me surveillez.  
  
Sakura demanda avec étonnement :  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Sasuké répondit à la place de Sacha :  
  
Elle en veut dire à personne d'où elle vient... Alors par mesure de sécurité je dois m'occuper d'elle.  
  
Sakura sourit et pensa :  
  
« Elle en a de la chance... »  
  
Le regard lointain de Sakura interpella Sasuké, d'habitude, elle n'aurait pas arrêté de le mater jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Sakura redressa de nouveau la tête et demanda à l'intention de Sacha :  
  
Et tu vas rester combien de temps ici ?  
  
Sacha passa une main dans ses cheveux et annonça :  
  
Je sais pas...1 mois environ je pence, il faut que je me remette entièrement de mes blessures avant de retourner à mon village...  
  
Sasuké fixa Sakura qui acquiesce silencieusement. Il finit par demander :  
  
Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
  
Sakura reçu comme un choc et demanda étonnée :  
  
Hein ?  
  
Le jeune Uchiwa s'expliqua en haussant les épaules :  
  
Au lieu de rester seule...enfin, si tu ne veux pas...  
  
Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et commença à partir, suivit d'une Sacha amusé semble t-il. Sakura se releva et hésita un peu. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester seule. Elle le rejoint en courant et répliqua en souriant :  
  
Je n'ai jamais refusé !  
  
Sasuké observa le visage souriant de sa partenaire. Enfin un vrai sourire. Sacha observa les deux adolescents et ris discrètement.  
  
L'après midi, Sacha fut contrainte de suivre Sasuké à l'entraînement. Sakura, Naruto et Sasuké espérait tous profondément avoir une mission, car les heures d'entraînements devenait d'un ennuyant plat. Mais à la grande déception des trois, Kakashi balança :  
  
Désolé, pas de mission aujourd'hui, à moins que vous vouliez faire une stupide mission classé D qui consiste à cueillir des fraises dans un champ de 10 Hectares...  
  
Un murmure bougon de l'équipe 7 confirmait les dires du maître. Celui-ci soupira et répliqua :  
  
Bon, dans ce cas il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous entraîner.  
  
Pendant que les aspirants décidaient de ce qu'ils voulaient faire, Kakashi tenta de discuter avec Sacha :  
  
Alors, tu t'entends bien ave Sasuké ?  
  
Ce n'est que mon garde...répliqua froidement Sacha qui fixait avec des yeux froid et légèrement noir Naruto.  
  
Comment trouve tu le village de Konoha ?  
  
Animé et mignon. Réplique t-elle toujours aussi froidement.  
  
Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?  
  
Environ un mois.  
  
Si tu veux... tu devras supporter Sasuké tout ce temps.  
  
Sacha haussa froidement les épaules d'un air ennuyé tout en ne cessant de fixer Naruto. Elle dit d'un air glacial et tranchant :  
  
Mais je tient à être clair sur un point, quand je repartirait, si je croise un de vos espions derrière mon chemin pour découvrir mon visage, je n'aurait aucune pitié.  
  
Kakashi fixa la jeune fille dont le regard c'était durcis. Il pensa :  
  
« Tu t'en crois vraiment capable jolie petite fille... »  
  
Naruto finit par décréter excité comme une puce :  
  
Maître ! Maître ! Nous avons trouvez une idée ! Ont va faire des combats à un contre un !  
  
Kakashi fit un bref signe de tête et répondit de son air blasé :  
  
Bonne idée, sa vous dégourdira.  
  
Sacha proposa :  
  
Je peux participer ?  
  
Kakashi fixa le jeune ninja. Il acquiesça et dit :  
  
Bonne idée, sa vous habituera à différents style.  
  
Sacha fixa du coin de l'œil Kakashi et souffla :  
  
Si vous croyez trouvez de quel village je viens par rapport à mes technique vous allez morfler...  
  
Ils décidèrent que sa se ferait par hasard, au tir au sort. Le premier combat fut :  
  
Sakura Haruno VS Sacha Oné  
  
Sakura soupira :  
  
Contre Sa...  
  
Le regard de Sasuké lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait révéler le nom de Sacha. Devant le regard étonnée de Kakashi qui la fixait, elle n'eu d'autre choix de mentir avec une voix enjoué :  
  
J'aurait préférer contre Sasuké, sa aurait été mieux !  
  
Sacha et Sasuké esquissèrent un sourire. Naruto ne comprit rien et Kakashi y cru dur comme fer à cause du tempérament de Sakura. Les deux kunoichis se fixèrent. Elles se mirent en position. Sakura stressait un peu et se dit qu'elle devait s'investir à fond pour ne plus penser à ses ennuis. Sacha se redressa de manière normale et annonça d'une voix tranquille :  
  
Je te laisse l'honneur de commencer, honneur aux plus jeunes.  
  
Sakura acquiesça et créa cinq clones, chacun fonça à une vitesse incroyable sur Sacha qui resta tranquille. Naruto murmura :  
  
C'est la même technique qu'elle avait utiliser avec Ino...Elle l'avait prise de vitesse.  
  
Sacha n'avait l'air de se soucier de rien. Les trois garçons avaient les yeux rivés sur Sacha. Quand les Sakura entrèrent en contact avec Sacha, dégainant un kunaï, la véritable Sakura se fit fixer rageusement par Sacha. Un regard noir profond et agressif. Immédiatement, les clones disparurent et la Sakura que fixait Sacha -la vrai donc- fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Allongée, elle contemplait le ciel, abasourdis. Sacha approcha et lui tendit la main en disant :  
  
Sa va ?  
  
Sakura la saisit et se prit un coup de genoux dans le ventre avant de retomber à terre. Sacha eu un demi sourire et répliqua :  
  
Excuse moi, mais je dois t'apprendre que même si ce n'est qu'un entraînement, c'et un simulation de véritable combat. Tu ne dois faire confiance à personne dans ce genre de cas.  
  
Sakura recula et se redressa. Elle reprenait lentement son souffle. Sacha semblait ne pas vouloir lancer l'offensive. Sakura saisit dix kunaïs par mains et les lanças en même temps direction la tête de Sacha. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et tendit une main. Avec une seule main, elle les saisit tous entre ses doigts. Donc vingt regrouper dans une main. Elle rabaissa sa main et les lâcha. Elle demanda :  
  
Tu veux abandonnée ?  
  
Jamais...  
  
Sakura fonça sur Sacha qui eu un sourire et esquiva un coup de pied sur la droite. Elle saisit sa jambe avec les deux mains et retourna Sakura qui tomba à terre, une fois de plus secoué. Sacha la félicita :  
  
Mes félicitations, tu es sûrement la plus rapide de ton équipe... mais sa ne marche pas avec moi... Tu abandonnes ?  
  
Sakura hocha lentement la tête. Sacha lui tendit la main, souriante, mais la prévint :  
  
Ne la prend que si tu me fais confiance...  
  
Sakura sonda le regard de Sacha et lui prit la main. Sacha la releva d'une manière énergique. Sakura murmura en revenant à côté de Sasuké et Naruto :  
  
Je suis minablement faible...  
  
Sacha ferma les yeux et pensa :  
  
« Tu as tort de me faire confiance petite fille amoureuse... »  
  
Naruto rassura Sakura :  
  
Mais non ! Tu n'es pas faible !  
  
Kakashi tira encore deux noms et annonça :  
  
Sasuké contre...toi fillette. Dit-il en fixant Sacha.  
  
Sacha soupira, se replaça et assassina Kakashi du regard :  
  
Ne me traite plus jamais de fillette, épouvantail...  
  
Le combat débuta. Sasuké se brancha en mode « sharigan » et fondit sur son adversaire qui para tous ses coups plus lent mais plus tactiques que Sakura. Sacha esquissait un sourire et parait chacun des coups avec ses deux mains. Au bout d'un certains temps, elle perdit patience et fixa Sasuké d'une manière agressive. Dès que celui-ci croisa son regard, il fut secoué et expulsé comme Sakura quelques mètres plus loin. Elle dit d'une manière ironique :  
  
J'attends mieux de la lignée des Uchiwa...  
  
Tout le monde la fixa avec étonnement, comme savait t'elle que Sasuké était le descendant des Uchiwa ? Sasuké se redressa et eu un rictus. Malgré tout, quelques secondes avant, en croisant le regard de l'hôte du village, il s'était vu la tête couper et le corps déchiqueter. Pourtant cela ne lui avait pas fait le même effet qu'avec Orochimaru, c'était juste une impression de puissance énorme, puissante concentration de chakra qui l'avait envoyé volé. Il établi une petite technique. Il utilisa katon en dispersent plusieurs boules de feu. Sacha comprit là où voulait en venir Sasuké. Il voulait qu'elle esquive une à une les boules de feu, et pendant ce temps là, il aurait pu viser un point vitale avec des shurikens ou encore des kunaïs. Sacha eu à son tour un rictus, elle fit des signes rapide avec ses mains pour que Kakashi n'est pas le temps de les voire et invoqua un énorme dragon d'eau qui, au lieu de cracher du feu, cracha de l'eau et éteignit katon. Sacha sourit. Le dragon resta présent. Sacha leva haut une main. Le dragon se posta près d'elle et elle pu monter sur sa tête en utilisant la lévitation. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux :  
  
« Elle utilise une quantité impressionnante de chakra sans s'épuiser ! C'est incroyable ! Même moi je ne peux en faire autant ! »  
  
Sasuké pensa la même chose, mais il se fit engloutir par le dragon d'eau qui l'avala. Sakura pu voir le corps du jeune homme flotter à l'intérieur du dragon. Sacha plongea à son tour et le sortit de l'eau. Elle lui demanda –personne ne les entend- :  
  
Sa alors, sa va aller ? Hey, tu sais que tu peux nager dans l'eau. Sa va ?  
  
Sasuké cracha de l'eau et répliqua :  
  
Ouais...  
  
Sacha lévita une fois de plus sur le dragon en tenant Sasuké. Elle baissa la main et le dragon disparu. Sakura accourut près de Sasuké et demanda, paniqué :  
  
Sasuké ! Sa va ?!  
  
Sasuké entrouvrit les yeux, entièrement trempé, il observa la kunoichi qui s'inquiétait pour lui.  
  
Il la rassura d'une voix plate :  
  
Ouais... j'ai juste été pris de surprise.  
  
Sacha sourit et demanda :  
  
Excuse moi, j'aurait penser que t'aurais réagit. Sa va ?  
  
Ouais... je l'ai déjà dit !  
  
Kakashi s'approcha du jeune homme et fixa Sacha. Celle-ci leva la tête, surprise et se défendit :  
  
Hey ! C'est pas ma faute ! C'est un entraînement et vous m'avez permis d'y participer, il fallait bien que je me batte ! Et je ne l'ai pas laissé se noyer !  
  
Kakashi hocha lentement la tête et répliqua :  
  
Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire...  
  
Il pensa avec une petite goutte de sueur :  
  
« Si elle se retourne contre nous... nous sommes mort... »  
  
To be continued...  
  
--------------------------------------------------Next Chapter-------------- -----------------------  
  
Visite nocturne  
  
Bon, si tous ce déroule normalement, dans le next chapter, Sakura ira voir Sasuké pour lui parler ! Bye bye ! Sayonara !!! Cline chieuse ( à la base Céline chieuse si les « é » était permis... en plus chui pas cline moi lol) 


	4. 4 Visite nocturne

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne TOUJOURS PAS !!!!!!!!!(Malgré que Sacha torture sans retenu la personne qui va gentiment pas tarder à me les donner (ou môa jveu bien même les loué hein !!)) et jme fé pas d'argent sur cette fic.......--'.  
  
**Réponses aux reviews**  
  
**Lostin 972** : Merchhhhhhhhhhhhi sa fé tro tro plèsiiiiiiiiir ! Ba je feuré de mon mieu pour psoter, j'oré un rythme d'environ 1 chapitre tout les deux ou trois jour, cela depend de mon taux d'inspiration mé max une semaine !!Merchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhi bocoup encore une fois !!!  
  
**Calliope la muse** : zeeeeeeeeeeen comme jle dit un peu plu haut, je me magne pour la suite t'inkiète !!(sacha :Comment sa chui pas bien rouler môa ?!!!!!! j'ai encore que 16 ans mé vous allé voir j'ai pas finit de grandir !!!!!!!lol)merchi !!!  
  
**Sakura Uchiwa** :_**tit spoil**_ T'inquiète je rattrape largement avant la rentré môa !!Nyark ! il von finir ensemble, et ce chapitre est un début _**fin du tit spoil**_ héhé, le mystère va se désépaissir et brusquement vou renglourit ! je continue sa t'inkiète !byeuh !PS : ah bizarre...dsl !

_tit texte_: veuillez m'excusez si je fé des faute mé g essayer de pondre ce chapitre l eplus vite possible si vous remarker qq chose n'hésiter pas à ma le dire dans les review!!!kissou!  
  
Chapter 4  
Visite nocturne  
  
Le soir, Sasuké accompagna Sacha dans ses appartements temporaires. Une fois arriver, celle-ci ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Sasuké en tenant la porte :  
  
Tu veux entrer, ou pas ?  
  
Il hésita, il avait bien quelques questions à poser et rien à faire de sa soirée. Il hausa les épaules. Sacha soupira, lui saisit le bras et répliqua :  
  
J'ai commencé à apprendre que le haussement d'épaule chez toi voulait dire oui.  
  
Une fois entrée, Sasuké fit un bref mouvement d'épaule pour se dégager de Sacha qui le lâcha sans broncher. Elle chercha la cuisine et s'émerveilla :  
  
Ouah ! Il y a déjà de la bouffe et de la boisson ! Génial ! Tu aimes la coca ?  
  
Sasuké haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux l'air de dire « je m'en fou ». Sacha fixa les yeux mi-clos l'Uchiwa et murmura :  
  
Oui, cette fois c'est sur, ton haussement d'épaule signifie bien oui...  
  
Elle lui tendit une canette et s'assit sur un canapé confortable dans le salon. Tout en visitant la pièce du regard, elle soupira :  
  
C'est tout maître qui m'a donnée cette chambre, tu le remercieras demain quand tu le verras s'il te plaît.  
  
Sasuké demanda :  
  
Tu ne sors pas demain ?  
  
Sacha répondit d'un air pensif :  
  
Non, je dois me reposer si je veux vite pouvoir retrouver toutes mes facultés...  
  
Parce que là tu...  
  
Je ne suis largement pas assez forte, mon corps n'est pas encore tout à fait rétabli... Si je la rencontre encore au retour sa ne va pas le faire...  
  
Sacha se mordilla l'ongle du pouce de sa main gauche. Sasuké demanda plus qu'étonn :  
  
Qui t'as fait sa ? Qui est si fort pour t'avoir mit dans l'état dans le quel ont t'a trouvée ce matin ?  
  
Sacha esquissa un sourire et répliqua :  
  
Je ne voit pas pourquoi je te le révélerais jeune Uchiwa. C'est ma vie après tout. Tu en sais déjà pas mal, non ?  
  
Sasuké haussa légèrement les épaules, semblant faire une moue contrariée et demanda :  
  
Comment connais tu mon nom de famille ?  
  
Sacha répondit naturellement en s'étirant :  
  
Car je connais ton frère et tu lui ressemble beaucoup...  
  
Sasuké sortit précipitamment un kunaï et le mit sous la gorge de Sacha qui stoppa net son étirement. Elle tourna lentement ses yeux en coin pour fixer Sasuké, le visage sombre elle répliqua :  
  
J'était sur que tu ferais sa, mais je te conseil de rabaisser ton arme si tu ne veux pas te mesurer à moi...  
  
Sasuké hésita et ce dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à une telle fille. Il rabaissa son kunaï. Sacha fixa devant elle et pensa :  
  
« Tu as tort de rabaisser ton arme... tu aurais mieux fait de m'achever jeune homme... »  
  
Sacha haussa légèrement les épaules et regarda l'horloge :  
  
Déjà 22 heures ! Merci de m'avoir invité au restaurant mais il vaudrait mieux que tu rentre à ton studio, non ?  
  
Sasuké hésita un peu, avait il d'autres questions à poser ? Non. Il se leva et sortit après avoir adressé un bref signe à Sacha qui une fois la porte refermé, porta ses mains à sa taille et soupira :  
  
Tsssss... Il ressemble bien à son frère celui l !  
  
Sakura se retourna dans son lit pour la 36ième fois. Marre, elle en avait marre ! Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées n'arrêtait pas de la faire souffrir et la torturait. Depuis le matin, son cerveau travaillait à plein régime et sur le même thème, et d'ailleurs, quel thème complexe ! Sasuké et encore Sasuké. Elle se releva avec rage et fixa son réveil. Il n'était que 21h30, elle avait essayé de se coucher tôt car ont dit : que la nuit porte conseil. Elle envoya valser ses couvertures et alla dans sa salle de bain se donner un coup de peigne et elle s'observa dans le reflet de la glace. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de haïr cette figure qu'elle trouvait hideuse, surtout avec ce front énorme. Elle avait presque envie de briser ce miroir, mais elle savait bien que sa mère la tuerait si elle le faisait.  
  
J'en ai marre !ne pu t'elle s'empêcher de dire tout fort.  
  
Elle se passa lentement la main sur le visage et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle se rappela des paroles de son amie d'enfance, Ino, elle devait aller parler à Sasuké... Mais quelle idée d'y aller à une telle heure ?! De toute façon, elle n'arriverait pas à dormir tant que sa ne serait pas clair, elle préférait être clairement recalé et abandonner plutôt que de se prendre plus la tête pour le jeune Uchiwa, son amour d'enfance. Elle s'habilla d'un simple yukata léger et sortit en prenant des tongs. La voix endormit de sa mère ce fit entendre :  
  
Où va tu Sa-chan ?  
  
Nulle part !s'énerva sans le vouloir Sakura.  
  
Elle traversa la rue à petit pas, ne fixant pas plus loin que ses chaussures. Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois la maison où vivait Sasuké. C'était Ino qui lui avait montré une fois quand Sakura ne savait pas que Ino aussi l'aimait. Elle finit tout de même par arriver devant. Elle sécha ses larmes et prit un visage déterminé. Elle sonna et personne ne répondit. Il n'était pas là... Sakura commença à se retourner et soupira...Le voyage était si long de ici à chez elle... Elle sentit en elle qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de le refaire. Quelle idiote mais quelle idiote ! Elle sentit la fatigue engourdir tout ses muscles et une migraine lui monter à la tête. Elle s'assit sur le bas de la porte et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les larmes déferlèrent tandis que petit à petit, dans le froid de la rue, ses yeux se fermaient lentement pour débuter un long cauchemar.  
  
Sasuké arpenta les rues et soupira. Le chemin était tellement long de l'endroit où dormait Sacha à chez lui... Dans les rues sombres de Konoha, il ne pu s'empêcher de se poser des questions du genre :  
  
« Quelle relation à Sacha avec Itachi ?! Comment se sont ils connus ?! »  
  
Quand ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net. Il se tenait devant chez lui, et ce qu'il vit l'étonna profondément. Sakura, son équipière, écrouler, inerte, devant sa porte, habillé d'un yukata largement trop léger pour le froid ardent du soir. Il s'approcha et observa le visage pâle de la jeune fille. Il ne pu s'empêcher de paniquer. Il prit la jeune fille par les épaules et la secoua. Celle-ci entrouvrit à peine les yeux, ses yeux si clair et chaleureux devenue d'un pâle affreusement froid. Sasuké demanda :  
  
Sa va ?! Sakura ?!  
  
La jeune kunoichi referma les yeux et retomba dans sa léthargie. Le jeune Uchiwa l'agrippa et la ramena à l'intérieur de chez lui. Il l'installa sur le canapé et l'observa. Elle avait la mine si pâle que sa lui en faisait mal au cœur. Le regard pâle que lui avait adressé la jeune fille le rendait malade. Où était passé les si beau yeux et regards qu'elle lui offrait il n'y a pas si longtemps ?!! Il toucha son front. Il était abominablement chaud. Il alla chercher une éponge qu'il aspergea d'eau froide et plaça un glaçon dedans avec de la mettre sur le front de son équipière aux cheveux rose. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. L'angoisse lui nouait la gorge. Mais que faisait elle devant chez lui ?! Il vit les mains de la jeune fille se crisper. Il l'appela plus calmement, espérant qu'elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux :  
  
Sakura...  
  
La fièvre légèrement refroidit, la jeune fille ouvrit à moitié les yeux. Elle aperçu le visage du jeune homme au dessus d'elle et se cru encore dans son cauchemar, mais petit à petit, elle réalisa qu'elle ressentait la douleur de sa migraine, qu'elle sentait sa sueur la collé. Au fond d'elle elle semblait fatigué et ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Sasuké à ses côtés. Enfin, elle se rappela et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se redressa soudainement. Ce geste brusque lui valut un mal de tête beaucoup plus performant et une nausée montante. Elle se recoucha et retira sa main de sa bouche, reprenant son souffle. Elle se tourna lentement vers Sasuké et demanda d'une voix faiblarde et tremblante :  
  
Ont est o ?  
  
Tu ne le sais pas ?  
  
Chez toi ?  
  
La voix étouffée de la jeune Haruno noua encore plus la gorge du jeune Uchiwa. Il acquiesça et expliqua :  
  
Je crois que tu as de la fièvre...  
  
Mais... pourquoi ?!  
  
C'est sûrement dû à du surmenage je pence, tu ne semblais pas aller bien en ce moment.  
  
Sasuké soupira et s'assit sur un tabouret à côté du canapé. Sakura pensa d'une manière désagréable :  
  
« Me voilà encore un fardeau pour lui... sa craint... »  
  
Sasuké passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et demanda :  
  
Dis moi Sakura, qu'est ce qui te tracasse tant en ce moment ?  
  
Sakura eu une mine étonnée en ouvrant entièrement les yeux. Sasuké expliqua :  
  
Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'en parler... alors ?  
  
Sasuké l'observa du coin de l'œil. La kunoichi fixa le plafond, elle hésitait, étais-ce une bonne idée en faite de lui dire ?... Elle était bien venue là pour sa... Elle articula lentement tandis qu'un nœud nouait ses entrailles :  
  
En ce moment... ce qui me tracasse... c'est...  
  
Sa voix s'étrangla, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle savait bien quel genre de scène l'attendait quand elle aurait terminé sa phrase... Sasuké s'énerverait, soupirerait et lui répliquerait un truc du genre : « Au final tu ne changes jamais, tu est toujours aussi lourde ! ». Alors n'eu qu'une envie, se taire. Alors elle ferma la bouche et parut déterminée à ne plus l'ouvrir. Sasuké fut étonnée par ce brusque changement d'état. Sakura se redressa, déposa le gant sur la table basse et commença lentement à se redresser en disant :  
  
Je vais rentrer chez moi, excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, pointant tous son chakra sur ses pieds pour pouvoirs tenir debout. Elle commença à entrouvrir la porte, mais son système lâcha, elle dû se tenir fortement à la poigné pour ne pas tombé. Elle avait la sale impression d'avoir les jambes paralyser. En son fort intérieur elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir :  
  
« J'en ai marre d'être si faible !!! Je ne suis même pas capable de passer cette foutue porte ! »  
  
Des larmes coulèrent de plus belle le long de ses joues. Elle sentit deux mains l'aggripé fermement à la taille. Elle se retourna étonnée. Sasuké lui répliqua d'un ton ferme et sans réplique :  
  
Avant de t'en aller, tu va t'assuré de tenir sur tes jambes et tu va terminer ta phrase.  
  
To be continued... --------------------------------------------------Next Chapter-------------- -------------- Bon, j'éspère que sa vou plai toujours autant !  
  
Les explications  
  
Sakura, donc forcé de rester chez Sasuké, ora droit à quelques petites explications qui lui feront surement...BBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP héhé, pourquoi vous le dirai-je ? patience...( on ma déjà dit ke j'était sadik)


	5. 5 Révélations

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto ne sont TOUJOURS pas (Sacha : gomen mais c'est qu'ils sont résistants !) à môa... et je ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette fic j'écris pour le plèsiiir !!(même juska deux heure du mat' !)  
  
Bon excusez moi g mit du temps à le sortir celui là mais c'est juste que ses dernier temps je sort beaucoup donc voil ! Aussi excusez moi pour toutes mes fautes d'orthographe et mes phrase mal dîtes mais j'ai toujours été une branleuse en cour de français (pas qu'en français d'ailleurs...--'). Sinon bah bonne lectureuh !  
  
**Réponses aux reviews :**  
  
Marionnette : oué javou, elle é zarbe (dé amis mon dit qu'elle me ressemblé Oo). TRES fière d'être sadik alors dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl pour les fautes d'ortho mé comme jle dit plus hau je suis une vrai cancre et vi j'essaieré de faire de mon mieux ! Merci la suite arrive le plus vite que je peux mé fo ke jarrête de sortir avec les mecs moi !  
  
Sakura Uchiwa : Waouh ! Zen ! t'inkiète t'inkiète !! euh...... pas essentielement basé dessu, mé il en font une bonne partie ! OK jvé me magner avant ke tu parte !!kiss !!!t 'inkiète je continue !  
  
Calliope la muse : (Sacha : Bé vi jconné Itachi, mé......est ce lui ki ma bless ? HAHA HAHA !! tu verra !!!) T'inkiète je me magne pour écrire la suite !!!(céline : Bé vi mé jaime bien sortir pour voir les mecs moi...Sacha : ferme là et bosse ou je t'égorge ! Céline : Je te signale que normalement t'es en train de négocier pour que j'ai les persos de Naruto ! Sacha : Ah...c'est vré...bé magne d'écrire la suite et arrête de sortir !)  
  
Kikilabombay : Ok ok je magne je magne et pourtant fière d'être sadik ! t'inkiète !! predn dé calmants lol !  
  
Lostin 972 : Héhé, é vi je suis sadik é fier de l'être mé t'inkiet je me dépêche pour la suite !!! MERCHI pour les compliments !!.  
  
Bon, ba maintenant, BONNE LECTUREUH !!!  
  
Chapitre 5  
Révélations  
  
Sakura fixa avec étonnement Sasuké. Elle avait envie de partir, et il le savait bien, alors pourquoi la retenir ?!Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'au canapé, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Sakura acheva sa phrase. Elle finit même par changer de sujet face au silence ambiant qui régnait dans la pièce :  
  
Que pence tu de Sacha, elle te plaît ?  
  
Sasuké eu un léger air étonnée et demanda :  
  
Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec elle... Elle est mignonne et féminine, aussi, elle est puissante et est loin d'être un poids...  
  
Sasuké soupira :  
  
Ce n'est pas vraiment sur ce genre de critère que je juge une fille... Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu...  
  
Il fut interrompu par une vague impression... une sorte de chakra familier... Il secoua la tête, impossible ! Ce ne pouvait être ce qu'il pensait. Il jeta un œil rapide aux fenêtres et redevint normale. Il se leva et alla fermer les rideaux. Pendant ce temps, Sakura en profita pour poser une question, tout en ne cessant de fixer le plafond :  
  
Sasuké...  
  
Mmmmh ?répondit celui-ci.  
  
Pourquoi... es tu si froid... avec tout le monde ?  
  
Le jeune Uchiwa retourna s'asseoir auprès de son équipière et répondit lentement :  
  
Car pour le moment je n'ai pas le choix...  
  
Il y eu un moment de silence où chacun pensait. Finalement, Sasuké prit la parole en premier :  
  
Sakura... Est-ce qu'un autre garçon t'intéresse ?  
  
Sakura écarquilla les yeux et se demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi cette question ?! »  
  
Elle répondit en articulant lentement :  
  
Non... pourquoi ?  
  
Sasuké ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il lui répondit sur un ton rassurant :  
  
Alors, j'aimerais te faire une promesse...  
  
Le cœur de Sakura s'accéléra... Ses yeux ne purent se détacher de ceux de Sasuké qui expliqua :  
  
Pour le moment je ne peux rien faire mais...  
  
Une fois de plus il se tu en plein milieu de sa phrase. L'impression de chakra devenait trop oppressante pour pouvoir continuer. Il abrégea :  
  
Ont ferais mieux de dormir et toi de te reposer...  
  
Sakura fut surprise par le changement d'attitude de Sasuké, il était soudainement redevenu aussi froid que la neige. Sakura ne broncha pas, elle était de toute façon trop épuisée pour pouvoir tenir une bonne discussion avec lui. Sasuké chercha de fond en comble des couvertures mais n'en trouva pas. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait que de lui à s'occuper dans ce studio, alors avoir deux couvertures pour lui était absurde, surtout qu'il ne se serrait jamais imaginer recueillir quelqu'un chez lui. Alors, il alla chercher des affaires chaude à lui et les donna à la kunoichi en s'excusant :  
  
Je n'ai pas de couvertures, mais habille toi avec sa si ce n'est pas trop grand, ils te porteront chauds... Bonne nuit...  
  
Il se retourna, éteignit la lumière et partit dans sa chambre silencieusement. Sakura était un peu gênée. Elle finit par enfiler les vêtements et fut étonnée de voir à quel point ils étaient chauds. Elle se roula légèrement en boule sur le canapé et reposa le gant sur son front. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir...  
  
Le lendemain matin, la jeune kunoichi dormait à poing fermé. Sasuké était déjà près, lavé, habillé et avait déjà prit son petit déjeuner. Il approcha du canapé pour voir l'état de son équipière et la découvrit légèrement recroquevillée, dormant paisiblement. Il posa avec précaution une main sur son front et déclara :  
  
« Elle est encore chaude, je vais la laissez se reposer aujourd'hui... »  
  
Il griffonna rapidement un mot qu'il posa sur la table basse à côté du canapé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper ainsi de quelqu'un... Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil si tout allait bien dans la maison et partit sans fermer la porte à clefs...  
  
Vers midi, la jeune kunoichi ouvrit les yeux. Au début, sa tête lui cognait trop pour qu'elle se rappelle où elle avait atterrit, mais petit à petit, elle prit entièrement connaissance... Elle était chez Sasuké mais... Quelle heure était il ?!!!! Dehors le soleil état déjà bien haut. Elle se redressa subitement ce qui lui valut un mal de tête énorme. Elle tourna fébrilement la tête de gauche à droite et trouva enfin une pendule accroché au mur qui indiquait fièrement midi vingt... Elle sursauta. Pourquoi Sasuké ne l'avait il pas réveill ?! Son regard tomba sur la table basse où un papier avait été posé à son attention. Elle le ramassa et le lut dans sa tête :  
  
« _Repose toi, je pars à l'entraînement je préviendrais le maître de ton état. Je ne t'empêche pas de retourner chez toi mais il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes. Il n'y a rien dans le frigo je reviens à midi et demi avec de la bouffe. Si tu restes utilise le téléphone pour prévenir tes parents. _»  
  
Un mot bref griffonner à la va vite. Elle le reposa et se leva. Elle avait encore les jambes fébriles et la tête lourde... Mais étais-ce une raison pour encombrer Sasuk ? Non... Elle n'avait toujours été qu'un poids pour lui et elle voulait à tout prix essayer d'arrêter de l'être. Elle alla dans la salle de bain se passer un rapide coup sur la figure. Elle mit du temps à observer la maison, elle n'était pas grande, c'était juste un studio pour une personne, deux grand maximum... Dans un coin de la cuisine, de la vaisselle commençait à s'entasser... Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte de sortie et en commençant à l'ouvrir se demanda si sa se faisait de partir ainsi après que Sasuké est fait des efforts pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle laissa la porte entrouverte et s'apprêta à griffonner un mot quand une voix la fit sursauter :  
  
Sakura ?  
  
Elle se retourna rapidement et se tint la tête avec la nette impression d'avoir des vertiges. Une fois calmée, elle aperçu distinctement Sasuké qui tenait des sacs et qui demanda en la fixant d'un air blasé comme à son habitude :  
  
Sa va ?  
  
La jeune kunoichi esquissa un petit sourire crispé et répondit :  
  
Oui, tout va bien...  
  
Un peu plus gêner elle demanda :  
  
Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ce matin ?  
  
Tu es encore un peu fiévreuse...il valait mieux que tu te repose...  
  
Il entra, ferma la porte derrière lui et alla poser les sacs dans la cuisine. Un peu plus gênée, Sakura commença à annoncer :  
  
Je crois que je vais...  
  
Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?coupa le jeune Uchiwa.  
  
Sakura se stoppa et eu un air gêner avant de tourné la phrase autrement :  
  
Je crois que je vais arrêter de te gêner et te laisser tranquille.  
  
Sasuké tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Il esquissa un sourire qui pouvait presque paraître chaleureux et répliqua :  
  
Tu ne me gênes pas...  
  
Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser absorbée par la contemplation d'une telle expression chez Sasuké.  
  
To be continued...

-------------------------Next Chapter---------------------

Bon, le prochain j'essayeuré de le pondre plus vite ! Je n'ai pas d'idée de nom pour l'instant('ptètre : Le rêve noir...) Je peux juste dire que on va entré dans le rêve de Sacha et qu'on pourra apprécier un Sasuké sociable avec Sakura (oh MIRACLE !) Bref, j'éspère que ce chapter vous à plu et rdv au prochain !


	6. 6 Le rêve

Disclaimer : Vous commencer à connaître.............. Les persos de Naruto son pas à moi (Céline : Sachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Sacha : zzzzzzzzzzzdort et fais son rêve) et je me fait pas d'argent sur cette fic.  
  
**_Pour ceux que sa intéresse de voir Sacha !!!!_** Bon, simplement pour dire que vu ke g pa de scanner, g fé un art très trè rapide donc trè mal fait de Sacha mais ki la décrit assez bien. Bon, les cheveux je lé é pas fé aussi blond et g changé de place le bandeau frontal, aussi, vous remarquerez qu'elle n'a pas de pupille ! Vous comprendez pourkoi plus tard, sinon tout va bien !!!J'allais oublié, en taille elle mesure bien 1M 67 et ses baskets sont largement plus large que sa !Mais tout va toujours bien ! Adresse : http:(double slash)feidear.9online.fr(double slash)Trip(touche huit des numéro au dessus des lettres)Sacha.JPG Pour des raisons (en faite car ff.net n'eccepte pas les slash et les "-" en barre basse) l'adresse n'est pas tellement précises... si vous la voulez en comrepnant mieu, envoyer un mail à : feidear9online.fr

voilou!  
  
**Réponse à la review :  
**  
**Kikilabombay** : Hé bien, heureuse ?! Je te déboule trois chapitres !!!!!! Ton double aura enfin du repos ! Allez, t'inquiète je me magne toujours autant !!! Merchi !!!  
  
Chapitre 6  
Le rêve...  
  
Sacha était allongé dans un lit, des couvertures la recouvrant, elle semblait dormir paisiblement...  
  
Il était là, se tenant dans ce champ, fixant le village...ses longs cheveux noirs en pique qui se laissait fébrilement emporter par le vent. Ses yeux rouges, toujours paisibles fixaient le village. Une expression neutre écrite sur le visage. Son sabre gigantesque et fin accroché au dos. Ses vêtements larges flottants au gré de la bise. Il se retourna lentement, enfin, vers moi. Ses yeux devinrent aussi doux qu'à chaque fois qu'il me fixe. Ses lèvres commencèrent à esquisser un sourire tranquille...  
  
Sacha-chan...  
  
Je commençais à m'avancer vers lui, toujours avec ce vain espoir. Des kunaïs vinrent le transpercer, il s'écroula, lentement, devant moi. Toujours la même expression gravée sur le visage. J'avais envie de crier son nom, mais mes lèvres restaient muettes, comme à chaque fois. Mes yeux ne restèrent pas secs longtemps...Mes mains impuissantes se plantèrent au sol. J'avait envie de crier mon impuissance et ma faiblesse, mais je me devait de me taire... tant que je resterait en vie, je devrait me taire... je devrait accomplir se foutue destin...Pourtant, je n'avait qu'une envie... fuir tous ses problèmes... mais je devait avant tout trouvé qui, qui t'avait tué...son visage familier à elle vint me hanter de nouveaux. Etait-ce elle ?! Cette foutue fille qui me ressemble tant comme dise les autres ?!Cette fille esquissa un sourire démoniaque...Comme à chaque fois, je sentais mon cœur saigner...  
  
Sacha fronça les sourcils et se réveilla en sursaut, envoyant voler toutes les couvertures avec son bras. Le corps entièrement en sueur... Encore ce foutue rêve ! Encore, et elle en avait atrocement marre de devoir se taire et sourire pour rien. Sourire alors que son cœur saignait de rage et s'impuissance. Son sang se mit à bouillonné et son envie de vengeance la dévora. Tuer, elle tuerait dans les pires souffrance la personne qui à détruit sa vie... Ses yeux devinrent aussi noirs que l'abîme...  
  
Du côté de Sakura et Sasuké c'était quand même plus joyeux. La jeune kunoichi avait reprit confiance en elle et arrivait dorénavant à sourire. Ses forces lui revenaient assez vite. La revoir plein de vie rassura le jeune Uchiwa assis à la table. Sakura avait proposé avec enthousiasme :  
  
Pour me faire pardonner et te remercier de m'avoir héberger, je ferais la cuisine et la vaisselle !  
  
Sasuké n'avait pas eu le droit de protester. Alors il était assis là, à sa propre table, tandis que son équipière faisait la joyeusement la cuisine, et elle semblait s'y connaître. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant la joie revenue sur le jeune visage de Sakura. Le repas prêt, Sakura s'attabla à son tour et commença à manger après avoir servit Sasuké. Le début du repas se passa en silence sans qu'il n'y pour autant une ambiance particulièrement tendue. Ont pourrait presque dire au contraire. Mais de toute façon, Sasuké engagea la conversation (O.O silence impressionné) :  
  
Tu te sens en forme pour aller à l'entraînement cet après midi ?  
  
Sakura répondit avec le sourire :  
  
Bien sûr ! Je vais beaucoup mieux et je veux à tout prix devenir plus forte...  
  
Sasuké répondit tranquillement :  
  
C'est bien... mais tu t'es déjà nettement amélioré.  
  
Sakura redressa la tête avec étonnement pour le fixer. Il avait les deux coudes poser sur la table, les mains entrecroiser, il semblait de nouveau esquisser un sourire en fixant son plat. Il releva à nouveau les yeux et la fixa à son tour. Ce moment resta gravé dans la mémoire de Sakura qui se dit fermement :  
  
« J'ai eu tort d'abandonner si facilement ! Je ne perdrais plus espoirs désormais ! »  
  
Sasuké savait qu'il avait tort d'être ainsi avant que tout ne soit réglé et qu'il soit tranquille, mais cette fois il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, la jeune kunoichi avait besoin d'encouragement, et c'était bien vrai qu'elle s'était améliorée. Le repas se finit et pendant que Sakura faisait la vaisselle elle demanda à Sasuké qui mangeai tranquillement une pomme non loin d'elle :  
  
A quelle heure est le rendrez vous cette après midi ?  
  
A 14 heures, mais je dois allez voir si Sacha n'a pas bougé de chez elle.  
  
Elle n'en à pas le droit ?  
  
Elle est sous liberté surveiller et c'est moi qui suis censé la surveiller.  
  
Ah... je ne savais pas.  
  
De toute façon aujourd'hui elle ne veut pas sortir mais je préfère vérifier.  
  
Sakura acquiesça silencieusement. Le jeune Uchiwa attendit qu'elle est finit et répliqua :  
  
Tu viens avec moi ?  
  
Hein ? Pour aller o ?  
  
Voir Sacha, histoire de lui tenir un peu compagnie...  
  
Si tu veux... Ou plutôt, si je en te dérange pas.  
  
Arrête avec sa, si je ne voulait pas je ne t'aurais pas proposé.  
  
Sakura ne pu être qu'époustouflé par la sociabilité que Sasuké faisait preuve avec elle. Elle le suivit dans les rues de la ville. Elle demanda en chemin :  
  
Et toi, tu vis seul, non ?  
  
Ouais... pourquoi ?  
  
Tu n'as... jamais besoin de compagnie ?  
  
Bof... Sa va.  
  
Mmmmh...Sacha habite encore loin ?  
  
Non sa va, ont s'est bien rapproché.  
  
Ils continuèrent à marcher. Ils passèrent même devant le magasin de fleur où Ino était sortit et parlait avec Shikamaru. En voyant son amie, Ino lui fit un petit signe à Sakura, qui se tourna et lui en fit un aussi. Ino remarqua bien Sasuké avec elle qui semblait l'attendre tranquillement. Ino esquissa un sourire. Shikamaru lui demanda :  
  
Tu n'es pas jalouse ?  
  
Non, je ne lui cour plus après, c'était plutôt un amour de gamine.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui et eu un sourire malicieux. Sakura se tourna de nouveau dans le sens de la marche. Sasuké demanda d'un air blas :  
  
Vous ne vous battez plus ?  
  
Non... je crois qu'on à fait une trêve.  
  
Tant mieux...  
  
Sakura sourit tandis que Sasuké mit ses mains dans ses poches et annonça :  
  
Bon, ce n'est plus très loin...  
  
C'est vachement proche de la tour de l'hokage Tsunade...  
  
C'est normal... Nous y voilà.  
  
Il se posta devant une porte et frappa. Une voix endormit lui répondit :  
  
Qui c'est ?  
  
Sasuké...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur une Sacha encore en pyjama, avec des cernes géantes et un air de somnambule. Elle lança un vague :  
  
B'jour, c'est pour quoi ?  
  
Sasuké répliqua d'un air septique :  
  
Heu... c'était pour vérifier que tu bougerait pas de la journée mais je crois que...  
  
Je crois aussi, coupa Sacha, que je vais bien rester au lit toute la journée...  
  
Sakura eu une petite goutte de sueur en pensant :  
  
« On dirait un zombie... sa donne froid dans le dos... »  
  
Sacha remarqua enfin Sakura et répliqua :  
  
Ah, Sakura...s'lut...  
  
Sacha fixa la jeune fille qui répondit :  
  
Salut... Sacha...  
  
Sacha demanda :  
  
Pourquoi z'êtes ensemble ? Vous sortez ensemble ?  
  
Les deux eurent une énormes goutte de sueur et Sasuké répliqua froidement :  
  
Sacha, je crois que tu as sérieusement besoin de sommeil, alors va te recoucher...  
  
Sa, pas besoin de me le dire... bon, bah à les jeunes !  
  
Elle referma la porte et repartit se coucher. Sakura devint à son tour septique :  
  
« Les jeunes ?!Elle s'imagine qu'ont à combien ?! »  
  
Sasuké soupira et proposa :  
  
Ont va au lieu de rendez vous ? Il est deux heure moins le quart...  
  
Ouais...  
  
« De toute façon le temps que le prof arrive... »pensa Sakura.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent tout était désert et il étai déjà 14 heures. Ils soupirèrent et s'assirent sur un banc, attendant dans le silence. Sakura sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et soupira :  
  
Oh non...  
  
Quoi ?  
  
J'ai oublié de prévenir ma mère...  
  
Elle va s'inquiéter ?  
  
Disons que je ne lui ai pas donnée de nouvelle depuis hier...  
  
Sasuké se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçu Akamaru sur le toit d'une maison. Bien sûr, ce chien n'était jamais loin de son maître. Sasuké appela :  
  
Kiba !  
  
Le fauve arriva tranquillement sur le toit, les mains dans les poches, il toisa l'Uchiwa et demanda :  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Sasuké demanda de son air glacial, envers autrui, habituel :  
  
As-tu un portable ?  
  
Ouais... Pourquoi ?  
  
Sasuké répondit en faisant un signe de tête vers Sakura :  
  
Elle en as besoin pour prévenir sa mère...  
  
Kiba sauta du haut du toit et atterrit par terre telle un fauve. Il épia Sasuké puis Sakura. Il haussa les épaules et jeta on portable à Sasuké qui le réceptionna avec un air blasé. Il tourna le dos aux fauves et le tendit à Sakura qui le prit, un peu gênée elle demanda :  
  
Sa te dérange pas ?  
  
Kiba souffla :  
  
Non, vas-y.  
  
Pendant que Sakura composait le numéro, Kiba demanda à Sasuk :  
  
T'as des nouvelles de la meuf qu'on à capturer hier ?  
  
Sasuké répondit d'un air lasse :  
  
Ouais... je suis chargé de la surveiller ?  
  
Et qu'est ce que tu branle ici alors ?!  
  
Aujourd'hui elle reste enfermé et j'attend là car c'est ici que j'ai rendez vous avec notre maître...  
  
Que fait tu avec Sakura ?  
  
C'est mon équipière, ont s'est rencontré sur le chemin...  
  
Kiba haussa les épaules et demanda avec un air intéress :  
  
Alors, elle est sympa la meuf qu'on à capturer hier ?  
  
Il se prit un regard glacé de Sasuké. Kiba fronça un sourcil et demanda :  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Elle va vite repartir alors évite de trop l'approcher...  
  
Kiba soupira, jeta un regard agressif à Sasuké et mit ses mains dans ses poches.  
  
« Il m'énerve, lui il a toutes les filles qu'il veut collées à son derrière...Alors si maintenant il nous empêche de les approcher...Il se prend pour qui ?! »  
  
Le regard de Kiba se porta sur Sakura qui dialoguait d'un air gêné avec sa mère :  
  
Mais non maman......NON !... oui je sais... oui excuse moi...oui je te préviendrais la prochaine fois... Oui... Non... Où j'ai dormit ?  
  
Elle porta son regard sur Sasuké qui lui rendit son regard en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire « tu peux lui dire ».  
  
Chez Sasuké Uchiwa, celui qui est dans mon groupe...  
  
Ont entendit un cri aigue s'échapper du portable de Kiba. Sakura qui avait écarté le téléphone le rapprocha de nouveau de son oreille et annonça :  
  
Oui bon à ce soir !  
  
Et elle raccrocha. Elle redonna son portable à Kiba en le remerciant :  
  
Merci...  
  
D'rien...  
  
Sasuké demanda :  
  
Et toi Kiba, que fais tu ici ?  
  
Notre groupe aussi à rendez vous ici à 14 heures...  
  
Enfin, arriva le sur excité, je cite, Naruto Uzumaki :  
  
Sakura ! Salut !  
  
Ah... Naruto, salut...  
  
Arrivé devant elle, il demanda :  
  
Sa va mieux ?!  
  
Ouais...ne t'inquiète pas...  
  
Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'à son habitude et son sourire était beaucoup plus tranquille et bienveillant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, était rendus sur le lieu : Sasuké, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino et à leurs grand étonnement, ils virent Ino et Shikamaru qui portaient leur lourd équipier en se plaignant :  
  
À cause de toi nous sommes arrivés en retard !  
  
Chôji semblait avoir de nouveau fait une indigestion. Sakura pensa :  
  
« Il n'ont aucune pitié de le traîner à l'entraînement en état de faiblesse... »  
  
Ino aperçu tout le monde et demanda étonnée :  
  
Heu... réunion général ?  
  
Kiba haussa les épaules et maugréa :  
  
Ont attend les senseïs...  
  
Sakura soupira :  
  
Pour une fois que ce n'est pas que maître Kakashi !  
  
Sasuké esquissa un sourire, c'était bien vrai que leur maître leur en faisait voir de touts les couleurs, inventant à chaque fois une nouvelle excuse. Enfin, Kakashi, Kurenaï et Asuma arrivèrent. Sakura prit un air déterminer et sur d'elle en s'adressant à son sense :  
  
Maître Kakashi ! Vous êtes encore en retard ! Et n'inventez pas d'excuses bidon !  
  
Naruto la soutint :  
  
C'est vrai sa ! Ont en a marre de vous attendre nous !  
  
Kakashi haussa les épaules et répliqua :  
  
Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux Sakura. J'étais en réunion avec mes partenaires. Il semblerait qu'il manque franchement de mission ces derniers temps, alors j'ai exposée l'idée que vous aviez eu hier, un petit tournoi entre les trois équipes.  
  
Kakashi passa en revue tout le monde et demanda à Sasuk :  
  
Tu n'es pas avec Sacha ?  
  
Elle a besoin de dormir.  
  
Il haussa de nouveau les épaules :  
  
Dommage, elle aurait épisser le tournoi, bref, ont va faire des tirages au sort.  
  
Sakura fixa le sol devant elle et soupira avec le sourire. Elle se forçait à sourire, mais elle savait bien qu'elle se ferait vite éliminer...  
  
To be continued...  
  
------------------------Next Chapter-----------------------  
  
Bon, je vous ai lâchée trois chapitre en même temps pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de la dernière fois !  
  
Le tournoi commence  
  
Bon, tout un chapitre sur le tournoi, mais je préviens, dans le description de combat je suis pas trop trop top... donc, ont des combats inattendus se feront attendre et où Sakura dépasse ce qu'ont espérait d'elle !


	7. 7 Le tournoi commence

Disclaimer : Et une fois de plus, encore et toujours, les persos de Naruto sont pas à moi et je me fait pas d'argent dessus(sur la fic). Bon ba vous voyer la je me dépêche non ?!  
  
Chapitre 7  
Le tournoi commence  
  
Le premier combat fut annoncé par Kurena :  
  
Ino contre Naruto...  
  
La jeune kunoichi se plaça avec un air de blaser. L'air de dire « c'est déjà gagné... ». Naruto lui, n'était pour une fois pas excité comme une puce. Il se plaça. Le signal de départ fut donné. Ino évalua le terrain, c'était de la simple terre battue qui formait un sentier et sur le côté passait des tuyaux d'alimentation en eau. Elle établie rapidement un plan. Elle attaqua Naruto de front qui l'esquiva sans aucun problème. Ino ne cessait de l'attaquer avec le sourire. Des attaques classiques que Naruto parait et esquivait sans problème. Il se demandait sérieusement où tous sa le mènerait. Où sa le menait, simplement sur les tuyaux, mais cela sembla satisfaire Ino qui recula subitement, se mettant elle aussi sur les tuyaux. Naruto s'énerva :  
  
A quoi sa nous sert tous sa ?!  
  
Ino sourit et fit semblant d'être blessé à la hanche. Elle s'accroupit et posa une main à terre. Etonné, Naruto fut étonnée. Il ne l'avait pas touché et ne faisait qu'esquiver ou parer. Il demanda :  
  
Sa va Ino ?  
  
Sakura le prévint :  
  
Naruto !! Bouge de l !  
  
Naruto tourna une tête étonnée vers elle. Ino redressa la tête et eu un sourire presque sadique. Les tuyaux se déformèrent jusqu'à former une boucle qui encerclèrent les jambes de Naruto qui l'empêchèrent de bouger. Ino souffla :  
  
Tu es piéger mon pauvre. Abandonne avant que je te broie les jambes !  
  
Naruto ne sembla s'en soucier en rien et sourit à son tour :  
  
Vraiment ?!  
  
« Multi clonage ! »  
  
Une dizaine de Naruto apparurent. Ino s'étonna, ils avaient tous une véritable consistance. En le voyant tous foncer sur elle, elle commença à se prendre des coups qu'elle n'arrivait pas à esquiver. Elle finit par abandonner :  
  
J'abandonne !  
  
Avec honte, elle s'assit sur un banc en se prenant la tête dans les mains :  
  
« Comment j'ai pu perdre contre un tel minable ! »  
  
Shikamaru vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la rassurer. Kakashi sortit deux nouveaux noms que Kurenaï annonça :  
  
Chôji contre Sakura.  
  
Sakura fut étonnée, elle fixa Chôji et répliqua :  
  
Euh... j'pence pas qu'il soit en état de se battre senseïs !  
  
Asuma fixa son élève et répliqua :  
  
Je ne crois pas non plus, Sakura gagne par forfait.  
  
« Ho non, j'aurait préféré me faire éliminer dans les premiers tours...Je vais devoir me confronter à encore plus fort... »  
  
Kakashi chercha encore des noms que Kurenaï annonça :  
  
Shino contre Hinata...  
  
Hinata soupira. Kurenaï lui demanda :  
  
Tu ne veux pas te battre ?  
  
Hinata la rassura :  
  
Ce n'est pas sa, mais me battre contre un équipier est...  
  
Le signal de départ ce fit entendre. A l'étonnement de tous, Hinata lança l'offensive, elle ne voulait pas se faire attaqué par une masse d'insecte, alors le seul moyen serait de l'empêcher d'utiliser son chakra. A l'étonnement, une fois de plus, de tous, elle avait acquis une très bonne rapidité et même Shino se laissa prit de vitesse au départ. Il avait déjà plusieurs méridiens endommagés. Mais trop tard, une araignée vint piqué Hinata qui tomba en léthargie. Shino soupira et annonça que c'était la fin du match. Naruto devança Kiba et l'allongea sur un banc en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Le prochain combat fut annonc :  
  
Sasuké contre Kiba...  
  
Le combat fut très bref. Kiba qui nourrissait une légère haine envers Sasuké ce mit immédiatement en mode « fauve » et Sasuké lassé des longs combats sans intérêt ce mit immédiatement en mode sharigan. Kiba tenta de la chargé, mais avec son sharigan, Sasuké avait déjà tout anticipé, alors, il para Kiba et l'emprisonna en prenant ses deux bras par derrière et bloquant ses jambes en faisant pression sur son dos ('tite référence : dans le tome 7 où Sasuké sous l'emprise de la marque se bat contre celui qui utilise le son dans ses bras (oua précis)). Kiba abdiqua :  
  
Ok ok, mais laisse mes bras tranquille !  
  
Sasuké le lâcha et Kiba se massa les poignets. Kakashi ne pu s'empêcher de dire :  
  
Il semble que l'équipe numéro 7 domine.  
  
Sakura baissa la tête, elle, elle avait gagné par forfait, mais elle savait bien qu'elle était le poids de l'équipe 7 et que si elle s'était battue, son maître ne ferait pas tant son fière. Shikamaru fut sélectionné d'office. Le prochain combat fut une fois de plus annoncé par la belle Kurena :  
  
Sakura contre Shikamaru...  
  
« Oh non... »pensa Sakura.  
  
Shikamaru haussa les épaules et soupira, encore un combat bien barbant. Sakura fouilla son cerveau à la recherche d'une tactique. Déjà, une chose était sur, elle devrait évitez les coins sombres et évitez de trop l'approcher. Dès que le signal fut donné, elle fabrique des illusions d'elle qui avaient leurs ombres. Quatre en tout. Shikamaru fut un peu perdu. Il en toucha une mais ne la contrôla pas, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Chaque Sakura bougeait sans cesse et il avait déjà perdu de vue l'illusion par la quel il c'était fait prendre. Sakura profita de ce moment de désappointement pour le frapper à la tête. Mais en essayant de s'esquiver, tout son corps se bloqua et elle se surprit à se masser la tête. Shikamaru expliqua tranquillement :  
  
J'attendait justement que tu m'attaque, et mon ombre n'attendait que sa pour ensuite s'emparer de celle qui entrerait en contact avec moi.  
  
Sakura pensa :  
  
« Oh non ! Et voilà, je perd une fois de plus... »  
  
Son regard tomba sur Sasuké, oui, elle était belle et bien faible...  
  
« C'est bien... mais tu t'es déjà nettement amélioré. »  
  
La phrase de Sasuké lui revint en mémoire. Elle le fixa, il la regardait, il la fixait, il ce concentrait sur le combat. La voix impulsive de Naruto jaillit :  
  
Ne te laisse pas faire Sakura ! Sa technique est basée comme celle de Ino !  
  
« Oui ! J'ai réussit à parer Ino, je ne voit pas pourquoi j'y arriverait pas avec Shikamaru, regarder moi bien, la petite Sakura n'est plus une gamine ! »  
  
Sakura fit circuler tous son chakra dans son corps pour expulser l'emprise de Shikamaru. Petit à petit elle y arrivait. Shikamaru su qu'il devait se dépêcher de trouver une solution. Sakura concentra toutes ses force, et d'un coup réussit à s'éloigner suffisamment de Shikamaru pour ne plus être sous son emprise. Elle fit un bond en arrière, faisant croire qu'elle s'enfuyait simplement, mais pendant son saut, elle saisit dix kunaïs pas mains et souffla en les tirant sur Shikamaru :  
  
Tu n'es pas Sacha-san...  
  
Shikamaru ne pu tous les évitez et abandonna, blessez. Kurenaï annonça :  
  
Ont fait une pause...  
  
Naruto vint immédiatement complimenter Sakura :  
  
Ton combat était génial ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu y arriverais.  
  
Sasuké s'avança à son tour. Il hésita un peu, les mains dans les poches. Sakura s'attendait à ce qu'il ne disent rien... c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait été si sociable et patient avec elle dernièrement.  
  
Belle rencontre... tu te débrouille bien...  
  
Sakura redressa la tête avec étonnement. Son regard tomba sur Sasuké... Il avait toujours ses mains dans ses poches, mais il était différent... oui, son regard n'était plus aussi glacial qu'avant, ses lèvres n'affichaient plus son éternel air blasé... elle resta en contemplation d'un tel visage longtemps, sans réagir. Naruto comprit qu'il valait mieux les laisser entre eux. Il alla voir si Hinata s'était réveillé. Sasuké et Sakura était à l'écart des autres. Sakura rougit soudainement et répliqua :  
  
M... merci...  
  
Un silence s'installa. Sasuké hésitait...devait il le dire ? Mmmmh... de toute façon, il fut coupé par Kurenaï qui annonçait que la pause était déjà terminée. Le combat suivant fut annonc :  
  
Shino contre Naruto  
  
Shino ne semblait plus très en forme après les coup de Hinata, et sa fut vite torché, Naruto créa des clones mais n'attaqua pas...  
  
SEXY META !!!  
  
(Sa faisait longtemps) Une dizaine de belles jeunes filles nues vinrent encercler Shino l'impassible... et oui, même Shino l'impassible succomba au saignement de nez. Naruto redevint normale, mort de rire. Kakashi et Asuma s'étaient collés des cotons dans le nez. Kiba avait un léger filet de sang qui coulait. Sasuké, rien. Sakura s'étonna et Sasuké soupira :  
  
Quelle imbécile, il me fait honte...  
  
Sasuké contre Sakura !  
  
Sakura ne pu retenir un :  
  
Hein ?!  
  
Elle se tourna vers Sasuké qui semblait aussi étonnée qu'elle. Avec malaise, ils se placèrent. Les pensées de Sakura étaient noires :  
  
« Je vais me faire écraser... »  
  
Rien que le temps qu'elle y pense, Sasuké avait déjà commencer à agir. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Mais la kunoichi était décidé à ne pas abandonnée. Elle eu juste le temps d'esquiver le jeune Uchiwa en sautant en l'air, tout en faisant un acrobatie arrière. Sasuké se trouva de dos à elle, sharigan enclenché. Sakura savait que le sharigan prenait beaucoup de chakra, alors, elle tenta d'esquiver tous les coups de son ami. Et avec miracle, elle y arriva. Elle réalisa que ses yeux voyaient les mouvements rapides du descendant des Uchiwa. Elle s'émerveilla des ses capacité. Le chakra concentrer à ses pieds lui permettait des sauts haut et souples. Le jeune Uchiwa finit par être essoufflé. Il n'en revenait pas, la jeune Haruno avait beaucoup plus de ressource qu'elle laissait en paraître. Il décida d'un technique, katon. Des boules de feu envahirent l'« arène ». Sakura tenta de toutes les esquiver mais elle s'en prit une dans le dos alors qu'elle volait après un grand saut. Elle se rétama au sol. Bien amochée, elle tenta tout de même de se relever. Pas question de passer pour faible. Une fois relever, elle luta pour tenir debout. Elle sentit la fièvre l'affaiblir, mais surtout un mal de tête la saisir et l'empêcher de concentrer correctement son chakra. Elle faillit retomber sous l'effet de son malaise, mais elle se redressa immédiatement. Sa vue ne captait plus aussi bien les mouvements rapides, elle le sentait. Elle décida une chose qui lui déchira le cœur :  
  
J'abandonne...  
  
Elle commença à s'effondrer. Sasuké la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule entièrement au sol et la remorqua jusqu'au banc où était Hinata qui avait dorénavant repris connaissance. Sakura soupira et se plaint :  
  
Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?!!  
  
Naruto vint la rassurer :  
  
Toi ?! Faible ?! Tu réalises le combat que tu viens de faire ?! Tu es de ceux qui ont le mieux résisté aux sharigan...  
  
Merci Naruto. Mais je crois que sa va être la finale pour toi et Sasuké...  
  
Sasuké qui n'était pas loin de là observa la jeune kunoichi. Jamais il aurait cru qu'elle résisterait si longtemps au sharigan, et au final, ce n'était pas celui-ci qui avait triomphé d'elle... Kurenaï, soulagée, annonça la dernière rencontre de la journée :  
  
Pour la final, Naruto et Sasuké...  
  
Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de complimenter :  
  
Il semblerait que l'équipe numéro 7 dépasse l'estime que vous lui donniez avant ce tournoi.  
  
Kakashi avait aussi utiliser ce prétexte de tournoi pour montrer à ses collègue ce que valait son équipe. Le combat débuta, mais Naruto n'était pas si motivé que sa au final. Se battre contre Sasuké alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance ? Pas très encourageant... Et il avait bien remarqué que la sexy meta n'avait pas eu d'effet sur lui. Mais il avait récemment mi au point une nouvelle technique qu'il n'avait encore tester que sur des animaux et non sur des humain, mais c'était sa dernière carte. Il composa des signes dont personne ne connaissait la combinaison et s'enveloppa dans un nuage de fumer... En ressortis... Sakura, toussotant sous l'effet de la fumée malodorante. Que faisait t'elle sur l'arène ?! Elle regarda ses mains et son corps et paru surprise. Elle fixa Sasuké et demanda avec étonnement de sa voix :  
  
Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?  
  
Sasuké s'approcha mais ne vit pas Naruto, et la fumée enfumait le groupe derrière. Il entendit encore Saura, mais la voix semblait venir de derrière la fumée :  
  
kof kof Naruto mais qu'est ce que tu fou ?!!! kof kof  
  
Sasuké se tourna étonné vers la Sakura qui se tenait devant lui. Celle-ci eu un sourire en coin et asséna à Sasuké un coup de pied magistral à la mâchoire. Un peu désarçonné par le coup, il recula. Soudain, une nué de Naruto l'envahirent. La fumée se dissipa et personne n'avait comprit comment la situation en était venue là. Naruto tenta d'emprisonner Sasuké. Un Naruto le frappa, et pile à ce moment là, il se rendit conte qu'il avait frappé l'un de ses clones (ref : même coup que dans le vol1 du manga avec le combat contre Kakashi). Il ne comprit pas et redevint seul, c'est à ce moment qu'il se fit prendre les deux bras par derrière. Il essaya de se dégager en utilisant ses jambes mais n'y arriva pas.  
  
J'abandonne...râla celui-ci.  
  
Ses pensées allaient bon train, il se dit qu'il valait mieux se taire sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était Sakura qui était apparue... mais Sasuké le prit à l'écart et lui demanda :  
  
C'était quoi cette technique ?!  
  
Naruto fixa le sol comme un enfant qui avait fait ce qu'il n'aurait dû jamais faire. La réponse ne venant pas, Sasuké s'impatienta :  
  
Alors ?!  
  
Naruto répliqua avec un air nostalgique :  
  
Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
  
Bien sûr espèce de cancre...  
  
Naruto répondit alors tranquillement :  
  
C'est une technique que j'ai élaboré... elle est normalement sans faille, car je dois prendre l'apparence d'une chose que l'ennemi ne peu attaquer, ou plutôt, la chose la plus importante aux yeux de l'ennemi... Et je fus étonné que pour toi ce soit ...Sakura... Mais je crois que je ferais mieux de tenir ma langue, de toute façon, durant cette période, tout le monde était plongé dans la fumée...  
  
Sasuké fixa Naruto d'une manière agressive. Celui-ci se vexa :  
  
J'te mens pas ! Pourquoi j'aurais prit l'apparence de Sakura alors qu'elle s'est fait battre ?! Et puis, c'est vrai que sa t'a désappointer de la voir dans l'arène...  
  
Sasuké haussa les épaules et fourra ses mains dans ses poches et répliqua froidement, d'un air grognon :  
  
Dans ce cas ta technique n'est pas au point...  
  
Naruto épia son équipier partir et soupira de plus belle, ce qu'il était lourd à la fin ! Sakura le fixait aussi. Elle le voyant passer près d'elle elle lui demanda :  
  
Sa va ?! Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?  
  
Sasuké tourna brièvement la tête vers elle et répliqua :  
  
Occupe toi plutôt de toi, ta fièvre est toujours présente. A demain...  
  
Sakura fut désappointée et le regarda partir. Que s'était il passé lorsque la fumée avait envahit l'arène ?!  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------------------Next Chapter--------------------  
  
Bon je suis pas une pro en combat vous l'aurez remarké...  
  
Itachi et Sacha  
  
Ainsi ce nommera le prochain chapitre, court, où Sacha révèle des trucs chelou et supplie Sasuké. 


	8. 8 Itachi et Sacha

Disclaimer : comme toujours Sacha ne FAIT PAS son travail donc je n'ai TOUJOURS PAS les persos de Naruto......grognement et je ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette fic. (Sacha : euh...........G DEUX MOT A DIRE !!!!!! Dans ce chapitre j'ai de l'importance et j'ai des trucs à dire, alors les persos je m'en occupe une autre fois !)  
  
Chapter 8  
Itachi et Sacha  
  
Sasuké était d'une humeur maussade le lendemain. Il partit tôt le matin rendre visite à Sacha. Cette fois, elle fut de bien meilleur humeur et entièrement réveillée. Elle l'invita à entrer, comme toujours. Elle lui servi du thé et elle se prit un café. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon et Sacha demanda :  
  
Comment s'est passée ta journée hier ?  
  
Normal...  
  
Si normal que sa ?  
  
Ouais...  
  
Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui.  
  
Cette phrase lui fit repenser à Sakura qui s'inquiétait une fois de plus pour lui. Il avait peut être eu tort de la renvoyé comme sa... Sacha posa sa tasse sur la table et appuya son dos contre le dossier moelleux du canapé. Elle répliqua :  
  
Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux je m'en fou...  
  
Elle hausa les épaules et soupira :  
  
Ont reconnais bien là qu'ils sont frère...  
  
Sasuké se focalisa sur la phrase et demanda d'un air méfiant :  
  
Comment connais tu mon frère ?  
  
Sacha soupira et fixa Sasuké dans les yeux. Elle finit par répliquer d'un air froid :  
  
Itachi est mon fiancé...  
  
Les yeux de Sasuké s'agrandir de surprise. Sacha se remit confortablement dans son canapé et rajouta :  
  
Enfin... C'était...Avant qu'il ne se mette à tuer...  
  
Sacha fixa pensivement les murs et répliqua d'un air pénible et peiner sur le visage :  
  
Il faut toujours me trouver un fiancer, je suis obligée de me marier dès que j'aurait l'âge de la maturité... Même si je n'en ai pas envie...  
  
Une petite larme se forma aux coins de ses yeux et elle rajouta, la voix presque tremblante :  
  
Pendant une période j'étais d'accord, j'étais même affreusement pressée d'y être... En ce qui concerne Itachi, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me marier avec lui plus tard, mais au moins je le connaissais... Il était assez... sympathique... en faite... il te ressemblais...beaucoup...  
  
Sasuké fut étonnée quand il vit des larmes couler le long des joues de Sacha. Elle continua en fixant le jeune Uchiwa d'un air suppliant :  
  
Ne deviens pas comme Itachi Sasuké... La noirceur vous à tout les deux ronger le cœur et vous ronge encore... mais...  
  
Elle renifla et continua :  
  
Itachi te ressemblait beaucoup Sasuké, il paraissait froid mais il pouvait être affreusement gentil... si quelqu'un l'avait réellement aimé par amour... il aurait pu y échappé, alors Sasuké, je t'en supplie, ne deviens pas comme lui... ne laisse pas la vengeance s'emparer de ton cœur ou elle te détruira... comme elle me détruit et à détruit Itachi...  
  
Sasuké fixait avec des pupilles rétrécirent la jeune femme qui pleurait devant lui... elle qui semblait portée un fardeau énorme pour son âge... Elle essuya ses larmes et répliqua :  
  
Bon, je vais arrêter de pleurnicher comme une gamine !  
  
Elle lui sourit, les yeux encore humides et lança avec joie :  
  
Bon, filons à l'entraînement avant que tu ne sois en retard...  
  
La vision d'une telle souffrance aurait attendrit une pierre. Sasuké décida, de faire valoir à ses yeux, beaucoup plus Sacha qu'il ne le pensait avant. Mais, les réflexions de Sacha sur le passé d'Itachi el troublèrent et ses phrases restèrent gravé dans son esprit. Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez vous, il manquait juste le maître. Naruto soupirait d'impatience en faisant les cent pas. Sakura était assise sur une pierre, les jambes enlacer par ses bras, le menton posé sur ses genoux, elle fixait d'un air ennuyé et endormit devant elle.  
  
To be continued...  
  
------------------------------------Next Chapter-------------------------  
  
Je vous avais prévenue, ce chapitre est donc court ! Mais assez important, non ? Et puis remercier moi de vous ne pondre trois en même temps quand même ! lol, non j'rigole, je vous devait bien sa après mon retard de la dernière fois.  
  
Enfin, une mission !  
  
Une nouvelle mission apparaît... mais... Sacha y est mêlé de force... alors, ce fut la rencontre qui n'aurait jamais dû s'établir... Le sang de Sacha se réveille... Petit extrait : Je ne te déteste pas...je te hais ! Sacha eu un sourire mesquin et répliqua tranquillement : Crois moi, ce n'est pas que ta mort que je souhaite, mais ta souffrance même si tu ne pourra jamais subir ce que j'ai subis ! 


	9. 9 Enfin, une mission

Disclaimer : Naruto et tous ses petits ami(e)s ne sont pas à moi, comme toujours (Céline : Sacha...(air menacant) Sacha : Mais là j'doit partir en mission !Céline : ouais ouais, ta toujours un truc à faire...) et jme fé pas d'argent sur cette fic forte heureusement !  
  
Chapter 9  
Enfin, une mission !  
  
Sakura fixait toujours devant elle. Voilà une demi heure qu'elle attendait, et un quart d'heure qu'elle avait vu Sasuké arriver, suivit de près par la charismatique Sacha. Sakura regarda sa main qu'elle articula devant elle et se dit :  
  
« Même contre Sacha...je n'ai aucune chance...pourquoi je m'obstine tant ? »  
  
Elle se rappela le sourire que Sasuké lui avait offert et elle rabaissa sa main.  
  
« Pour...sa ?... Sûrement... »  
  
Elle continua à fixer devant elle, ennuyer. Le vent soufflait doucement, et les nuages partaient, laissant place à un magnifique soleil de printemps. Devant elle se tenait un cerisier. Dans un an, ce cerisier du printemps serait rempli de millier de fleurs épanouies...Et elle ? Le serait elle aussi lorsque se cerisier sera en fleur ? Il faudrait encore attendre un an... une longue année...  
  
Salut les jeunes ! Désolé du retard !  
  
Sakura ne fit que soupirer, elle ne riposta même pas. Elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Kakashi l'observa quelques instants et demanda :  
  
Ta fièvre va mieux Sakura ?  
  
La jeune Haruno hocha lentement la tête en fixant toujours devant elle. Kakashi haussa les épaules et dit d'un air blas :  
  
Il y a enfin une mission de niveau C pour vous.  
  
Le regard de Naruto s'enthousiasma. Sakura ferma les yeux et pensa :  
  
« Oh non... ce n'est vraiment pas le moment... »  
  
Sasuké fixa Sacha et demanda :  
  
Et Sacha ?  
  
Kakashi répliqua :  
  
Voilà la cause de mon retard, j'ai demandé à l'hokage si elle pouvait venir et c'est d'accord, elle nous accompagne, j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas fillette car tu n'as pas le choix.  
  
En quelques fractions de secondes à peine, Sacha était rendu derrière Kakashi, lui tenant les bras d'une main et de l'autre brandissant une de ses boucles d'oreilles kunaï sous la gorge du maître. Elle répliqua froidement :  
  
Je vous ai dit de ne plus m'appeler fillette et j'aimerais signaler que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on décide à ma place...  
  
Elle lâcha Kakashi. Elle avait une fois de plus fait preuve de sa supériorité. Le vent se remit à légèrement souffler. Sacha resta derrière Kakashi, le kunaï à la main. Le temps sembla se mettre sur pause. Kakashi garda son regard blasé, mais il pensait :  
  
« Mieux vaut ne pas la mettre en colère si nous voulons survivre... »  
  
Sacha fixa le sol... Ses pensées étaient nostalgiques...  
  
« Ton nom est Uma ! Oublie un peu tes Sacha inutiles et assume ton destin ! »  
  
Sacha redressa la tête et fixa le ciel... Ses lèvres effleurèrent ce nom :  
  
Uma...  
  
Elle rattacha subitement son kunaï et se tourna vers l'assembl :  
  
Alors, en quoi consiste cette mission ?  
  
Kakashi déroula un parchemin et expliqua :  
  
Un groupe de ninjas a été aperçu aux alentours des plaines du village. Nous devons vérifier si ils sont agressifs envers le villages où non. Il semblerait que ce soit des renégats... Ils n'ont pas pu apercevoir le signe gravé sur le bandeau frontal, mais celui-ci était barré... Si ils se montrent agressifs il faut revenir ici et prévenir l'hokage avec le nom du village d'où ils viennent.  
  
« Ton véritable nom est celui de ton village ! Oublie ce Oné insens ! »  
  
Sacha posa son regard sur Sakura... Chaque nom avait sa signification... Sakura était le cerisier de printemps... elle... elle devait être le cheval des souhaits... le cheval des demandes... Elle fixa le cerisier ... dans un an...une longue année...  
  
Le groupe de cinq partit donc en expédition. Ils marchèrent pendant toute la matinée. A midi, ils firent une courte pose pour manger. Au coucher du soleil, vers 18h30, Kakashi annonça :  
  
Ils ont été repérés non loin de là...  
  
Sacha était sur ses gardes. Elle ferma les yeux et se fia à son ouïe. Elle écouta les moindres bruits. Comme les chevaux dans les grands prés, les sens en alerte, ils ne se fiaient pas à leur vue mais à leur ouïe. Enfin, elle décela des bruits de pas lent... Elle tira trois kunaï dans la direction d'où ils venaient (et non pas ses boucles d'oreille car d'une, elle en a que deux et de deux, Kakashi l'a équipée pour la mission car vu sa force en cas de danger...). Trois formes sortirent de l'ombre. Au centre, une adolescente de 13-14 ans. Elle avait le même style de cheveux que Sacha, les mêmes yeux. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue courte. Deux mèches dépassaient sur le côté. Elle avait un vieux T-shirt blanc sans manche, ou plutôt, les manches avaient étés découpés... (Jvous ferait un art aussi si j'ai le temps). Elle avait un pantalon encore plus large que Sacha et gris. Son bandeau frontal était ce qui lui servait pour attacher ses cheveux en queue, dessus, y était gravé le même signe que Sacha, sauf que celui-ci était barré. A sa droite, une étrange fille aux cheveux long et noir recouvrant tous son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres, vêtue d'un kimono extra large au manche très tombante. Croiser dans son dos deux petits katanas. Elle avait une écharpe noire autour du cou ou dessus était accroché une centaine de shurikens. Agrafer à son large kimono, des chaînes où étaient accroché des kunaïs. Son bandeau frontal était attaché à son katana la plus long. Evaluez son âge n'était pas une tâche facile. L'autre...dur de la décrire, elle portait juste une sorte de manteau long qui touchait le sol et traînait même dessus. (Là c'est sur je vous fait un art). Elle avait de beaux yeux violets et semblait atteindre les quinze années. Les yeux de Sacha se rétrécirent. Le plus jeune du groupe, celle qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sacha répliqua un sourire sadique aux lèvres :  
  
Uma-chan ! Sa fait plaisir de te voir chère sœur !  
  
Le reste de l'équipe resta scotché. Sacha tremblait de rage, ses poings se serraient inévitablement. Un son imperceptible sortit de la bouche de Sacha :  
  
Tora... Que fait tu ici ?!  
  
Je te retourne la question. Et surtout, que fais tu ici avec des ninjas du village de Konoha ? Qui est ton actuelle fiancer, je ne suis plus je croit, n'étais-ce pas un gars de Suna no kuni aux dernières nouvelles ?  
  
Sacha, serrant les dents et les poings répliqua :  
  
Si... Pourquoi ?!  
  
Tora sembla réfléchir et dit :  
  
Gaara... c'est sa non ? C'est lui ton dernier fiancer non ?  
  
Sacha cracha :  
  
Si tu n'avais pas tué le précédent non...  
  
Tora sembla intriguer et répliqua :  
  
Je n'ai pas touché à Yuu abrutie...  
  
Alors qui cela peut être ?!  
  
Tora cria à son tour en s'énervant :  
  
Jamais je n'aurais touché à Yuu baka ! Je suis la meilleure amie de sa sœur !  
  
Mais qui ?!  
  
Comment veux tu que je le sache ! C'est de ta faute aussi ! Si tu aurais su le retenir comme une véritable épouse !  
  
Sacha fixa sa sœur. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et se mirent à trembler. Tora continua sur sa lancée :  
  
Si tu avais été une bonne fiancer, si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu aurais su le retenir ! Tu savais qu'il risquait sa vie dans cette mission avec les anbus de ton village !  
  
Sacha trembla. Tora soupira et répliqua froidement d'un ton assassin :  
  
C'est sa le prochain hokage de notre village ? Sa craint...j'ai peur pour le peuple...  
  
Sasuké, Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi fixèrent avec un étonnement non dissimulé Sacha qui continuait de trembler. Des larmes vinrent perler ses joues. Elle serra de nouveau les dents, arrêta ses tremblements et cria :  
  
Bien ! Tu sais bien que si tu me tue sa serra toi la prochaine hokage ! Alors qu'attend tu si je suis si faible ?!  
  
Tora eu un sourire narquois et répliqua :  
  
D'après toi, qui je cherchais dans le coin, baka Uma...  
  
La fille aux cheveux long fit un pas en avant, prête à attaquer. Tora lui barra la route en tendant son bras et dit :  
  
Attendons un peu, faisons d'abord les présentations chère sœur, tes amis ne vont-ils pas t'aider ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour être singulière !  
  
Sacha répliqua d'un air sombre :  
  
Non, eux ils ne bougeront pas, ce n'est pas leur affaire...  
  
Tora eu un sourire désolé et répliqua :  
  
Dans ce cas laisse moi te présentez tes exécuteurs ! Moi tu me connais déjà chère sœur, Tora No Onégaï, mais laisse moi te présenter mes équipiers, la fille aux cheveux noir se nomme Fuyu no Aki, et bien sûr, la sœur de ton ex-fiancer, Suteki Oné.  
  
Sasuké demanda surpris :  
  
Sacha Oné n'est pas ton vrai nom, non ?  
  
Sasuké... Ont verra sa une autre fois...  
  
Tora haussa les épaules et dit :  
  
Bon, je croit que c'est bon, nous pouvons commencer chère sœur, mais tu cour toi-même au suicide...  
  
Sacha répondit d'un air détach :  
  
Je ne voit pas pourquoi tu t'attache tant à ce titre...  
  
Tora répondit tout en fonçant sur elle :  
  
Et toi à la vie !  
  
En déclanchant son regard, Sacha répliqua :  
  
Car j'ai une vengeance à accomplir !  
  
Tora entra en contact avec le chakra de Sacha qui se concentrait du miux qu'elle pouvait.  
  
« Et merde, je ne suis largement pas assez rétablie pour me battre avec elle ! »  
  
Tora réussit à briser la barrière de chakra et charge Sacha avec un kunaï. Celle-ci eu à peine le temps d'esquiver et se retrouva avec une entaille à la joue. Tora se stoppa et se remit en position tout en disant :  
  
Hé bien hère sœur, tu as bien faiblit que la dernière fois... J'avait plus de plaisir à te mettre en charpie, réveille un peu ta combativit ! Allez, je vais être singulière, Fuyu ! Suteki ! Je règle sa seule pour le moment !  
  
Suteki sortit un éventail et répliqua en se faisant le vent :  
  
Ouais, bah met pas trop de temps Tora-kun car ont s'ennuie ici !  
  
Tora sourit et chargea de nouveau Sacha, qui essoufflée, s'esquiva sur la gauche en se tenant la taille. Arrêter, elle cracha du sang. Tora s'arrêta, pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et répliqua :  
  
Tiens, sa alors, ont dirait que la blessure que je t'ai infligée à la taille à atteint tes poumons et ne semble pas cicatriser !  
  
Ferme là salope !  
  
Je t'emmerde !  
  
Peuh...  
  
Uma...  
  
Mmmmh ?  
  
Je ne te déteste pas...  
  
Sacha fixa avec étonnement Tora qui termina avec un sourire carnassier :  
  
Je te hais !  
  
Sacha emprunta son sourire et répliqua :  
  
Crois moi, ce n'est pas que ta mort que je souhaite, mais ta souffrance même si tu ne pourras jamais subir ce que j'ai subi !  
  
Arrête de passer pour victime ! Tu vas finir hokage et fiancer à Gaara, tu n'as pas à te plaindre je te signale !  
  
Sasuké pensa avec amertume :  
  
« Elle va se marier avec Gaara...avant c'était avec un certains Yuu et bien avant Itachi... c'est clair qu'elle ne manque pas de fiancer à son tableau... mais... c'est cette fille, sa sœur qui l'a mit dans un tel état il y a deux jours... Elles se battent pour le titre d'hokage... où plutôt, Sacha se bat pour sa vie... Elle survit à tout prix pour accomplir sa vengeance... »  
  
« Mon stupide frère... ! Si tu veux vraiment me tuer, garde ta rancune ! Hais moi ! Survis à tout prix même de vile façon...fuis encore et toujours...pour te cramponner à la vie... »  
  
La façon de vivre de Sacha rappelait ce que son frère lui avait dit quand il était plus jeune... Il se rappela aussi ce que Sacha lui avait dit :  
  
« ... ne laisse pas la vengeance s'emparer de ton cœur ou elle te détruira... comme elle me détruit et a détruit Itachi... »  
  
Il comprit maintenant, que sa vengeance envers Itachi ne devait pas gouvernée sa vie et son destin, il devait se trouver un autre point essentiel. Ses pensées divergèrent vers Sakura et il secoua vivement la tête.  
  
« Peut être, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser sérieusement ! »  
  
Tora n'arrêtait pas de charger sa sœur qui ne faisait qu'esquiver, et dès qu'elle s'arrêtait, elle se remettait à cracher du sang, elle était donc obligée d'être tout le temps en mouvements, et elle se fatigua vite. Un moment, Tora avait crée un clone à l'insu de Sacha qui continua d'esquiver les attaque du clone qui n'était rien qu'une illusion, tandis que la véritable Tora tenta de le poignardé au dos. Entendant le bruit, Sacha se retourna subitement. La scène sur la quelle elle tomba l'étonna. Sasuké, sharingan sortit, avait empêché le kunaï de Tora d'entrer dans le dos de Sacha. Tora écarquilla les yeux en voyant le jeune Uchiwa de près. Elle murmura :  
  
Itachi... ?  
  
Sasuké la poussa à terre et Sasuké répliqua d'un ton sombre :  
  
Sasuké Uchiwa !  
  
Tora se redressa avec agilité et eu un sourire en coin :  
  
Ah, son frère. Bon, je n'ai plus de raison d'être singulière, Fuyu, Suteki !  
  
Suteki rangea son éventail et s'empara de deux poignards dans son dos et vint se ranger à la droite de Tora en une dixième de seconde alors qu'elle était au moins à 22 mètres. Fuyu dégaina son long sabre et arriva lentement. Tora lança l'offensive en fonçant sur Sasuké. Sacha para le kunaï de Tora avec le sien devant la figure de Sasuké. Fuyu fonça sur Sasuké et soudainement la lame de son katana s'enflamma. Elle donna un coup sur l'épaule de Sasuké qui eu le temps d'anticiper grâce au sharigan. Sacha repoussa le kunaï de Tora qui le perdit de main. Elle chargea sur sa petit sœur qui se baissa, prit du sable dans les mains et en mit dans les yeux de Sacha qui le rejeta avec une barrière de chakra en concentrant son regard. Fuyu rengaina son sabre, sembla prier et du feu l'entoura. Un katon beaucoup plus puissant que celui de Sasuké. Sacha, du coin de l'œil remarqua et invoqua son dragon d'eau. Elle lévita dessus tout en crachant son sang et fonça sur Fuyu tout en ne cessant de vomir son sang. Quand le dragon rentra en contact avec le feu de Fuyu, et Fuyu elle-même, Sacha fut déséquilibré et elle tomba dans les entrailles d'eau du dragon. L'eau contre le feu fit apparaître un épais nuage de fumée. Sasuké essaya de percer la fumée avec son sharigan et plongea en retenant sa respiration. Il finit par aggripé la taille de Sacha. Il la prit et la sortit. Une fois sortit de là, la fumée n'était toujours pas dissipée. Sakura vit Suteki sortirent un grand éventail et faire de l'air qui dissipa sur son chemin de la fumée. Elle vit ensuite la silhouette de Sasuké qui tirait Sacha hors du dragon. Sacha cracha l'eau et le sang en même temps. Suteki sortit un autre éventail armé de petits poignards. A chaque fois qu'elle donnait un coup pour faire de l'air, des poignards sortiraient. Sakura connaissait cette arme. Elle fonça sans réfléchir... Sasuké ouvrit lentement les yeux. La fumée s'était dissipée autour d'eux grâce à l'éventail de Suteki. Celle-ci avait lancé son attaque, mais ce que Sasuké l'horrifia à vie. Sakura se tenait devant eux. Elle tenait dans ses mains 5 des dix poignards jeté. Le reste était planté dans son corps. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle toussota et fonça sans prévenir sur Suteki et lui asséna un coup dans la nuque. Surprise par la rapidité de Sakura qui concentrait son chakra dans ses pieds, Suteki fut assommée. Sakura se retourna lentement vers Sasuké et Sacha et demanda d'une voix fragile :  
  
Sa va... vous ?  
  
Elle se mit à son tour à tousser du sang et tomba à terre. Sasuké déposa Sacha allongée et accourut vers Sakura. La jeune kunoichi avec les yeux ouverts en une fente minuscule. Elle avait 5 poignards plantés dans le corps. 1 avait légèrement pénétrer le cou, 2 autres près de sa cage thoracique, 1 dans le ventre et un autre dans la jambe. Sakura souffla dans un râle :  
  
Une fois de plus... j'ai été trop faible...  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?! »  
  
Sasuké retira les 5 poignards et remarqua à leur bout une substance verte. Sacha approcha en cloditant et se plaint :  
  
Sasuké... ce poison est originaire de mon village, le vaccin se trouve seulement dans mon village. Il agira dans 48 heures et la tuera net.  
  
Sakura...  
  
Le jeune Uchiwa s'énerva, ses mains se crispèrent, et dit à Sacha :  
  
Dans ce cas emmène là dans ton village !  
  
Sacha répliqua :  
  
Il faut déjà que je survive et que je résiste à cette pute de sœur !  
  
Sasuké se redressa, confiant Sakura à Sacha et répliqua d'un air glac :  
  
Si ce n'est que sa, sa va être vite régl !  
  
Sasuké fonça dans les nuages, alimenter par la haine. Il trouva Fuyu mouillé, avec une vitesse phénoménale, en utilisant toutes ses force, il la frappa dans le cou pour l'assommer. Il se prit un léger coup de kunaï dans la hanche et aperçu à sa droite Tora qui répliqua :  
  
Pourquoi tu vient t'emmêler vermine ?!  
  
Sasuké saisit le kunaï et frappa le cou de la jeune fille, qui surprise, tenta de rester sur ses jambes, tremblante. Elle n'était malgré tout pas évanouie. Elle était très résistante. Ses yeux assassinèrent Sasuké. Elle créa une barrière de chakra à la manière de Sacha. Sasuké, après avoir bien volé, cria à Sacha :  
  
Pars avec Sakura ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! Vite !  
  
Sacha agrippa Sakura tout en se retenant de cracher du sang et rassura Sasuké d'une voix douce :  
  
Je te la ramènerait dès que je peux, je te le promet, jeune Uchiwa, frère d'Itachi... non...Sasuké Uchiwa...  
  
Et elle disparu, aidée de Kakashi. Naruto utilisa le multi clonage et aida Sasuké à cernée Tora qui résistait tant bien que mal. Elle avait une résistance aux coups hors du commun. Une personne normale serait depuis longtemps sur un lit d'hôpital. Et elle arrivait à contre attaquer ! Naruto ne tint plus en multi clonage et redevint seul. Essoufflés, les deux garçons étaient essoufflés. La fumée était entièrement dissipée. Tora se tenait devant eux, se tenant l'épaule d'une main, reprenant son souffle, tenant de l'autre un kunaï. Sasuké répliqua :  
  
C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ta sœur !  
  
Tora s'énerva :  
  
J'en ai marre qu'on me le répète !  
  
Elle se jeta sur Sasuké qui au dernier moment dégaina un kunaï et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Tora qui avait foncé sur lui, lui plantant son kunaï dans l'épaule. Les deux crachèrent du sang en simultané. Tora essaya de tenir debout en s'accrochant à Sasuké. Mais Sasuké lui-même ne tint pas debout et les deux s'effondrèrent. Tora perdit connaissance. Naruto s'approcha de Sasuké et retira le kunaï planter et demanda :  
  
Sa va Sasuk ?  
  
Sasuké répliqua :  
  
Va chercher de l'aide bouffon ! Vite !  
  
Naruto s'exécuta. Partant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sasuké resta allongé dans le champ. Il fixa les nuages. Il vit les derniers pétales de cerisier voler au loin. Il murmura :  
  
Sakura...  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------------------------------Next Chapter----------------- -----------------------  
  
Près du cerisier...  
  
Sakura est partie avec Sacha qui était elle aussi grièvement blessée... ont- elles pu atteindre le village entière ou sans mourir ? Sasuké regrette...  
  
**_Je tient à être sadiiiiiiiiiiiik !! Je préviens juste que le chapitre 10 est tout prêt et le 11 quasiment finit MAIS tan ke lé review ne seron pas de retour, vous n'orez pas luite ! (lol, jrigole.......koi ke........on verra bien lol). Enfin, jimagine que tout l'monde est en vac......snif snif......_** (sadik et fière de l'être!) 


	10. 10 Près du cerisier

Disclaimer : Naruto et compagnie sont pas à moa......... et je croi que je vais abandonne l'idée que Sacha aille faire du chantage car elle aura jamais le temps, vous verrez dans le prochain chapter qu'elle a un emploie du temps très serré... et puis comme toujours je me fait pas d'argent sur la fic.  
  
Bon, ba comme toujours : JE SUI SADIK ET FIERE DE L'ETRE !! MAIS ! je suis gentille kan mm (Sacha : sa cloche je le sens mal pour ma vie....céline : niark niark, t'a bien raison) je vous donne ce chapitre car deux revieweuses que j'adooooooooooooooooooooooooooore mon fé de supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer review !!! (remarke tout le monde THANK !!) donc pour les remercier, et vous tous, d'ailleurs, je fé enfin paraître ce chapter près depuis longtemps ' dsl c sa le sadisme. Et le chapter 11 est quasi bouclé et je me magne pour la suite !!! bye et comme toujours, BONNE LECTUREUH !!!ah oui, et excusez si il y a des faute mé bon, jbosse la nuit, donc dé fois le café manque.  
  
**Réponses aux reviews :  
**  
**Sakura Uchiwa** : Kikoo ! De rien de rien pour les chapter !! ! hé vi mm Sasuké peu être gentille... CE NEST PAS UN MONSTRE QUAND MEME !!!lol- ! Et vi, Sakura est la chose la plus chère o yeux de Sasuk ! Sasuké est trèèèèèès protecteur j'avait remarké alors voilou ! h ! chui sadik jfé mourir Sakura si jveu (enfin.....deathfic ?? lisez la suite pour savoir) T'inkiète le Naru / Hina arrive petit à petit . Héhé, bienvenue o club sauf ke moi c de huit heure du soir juska deux heures du mat pour finir les chapter pour vous, donc aussi si jfé dé faute c k'il manke de café. Bye !!!bizou !! PS : mes persos préféré... dur dur... : Sasuké, Sakura, Gaara... j'aime bien Ino aussi. Kiba....etc...etc...il y en a tellement.....et toi ? Sakura et Sasuké je pence, nan ?  
  
**Lostin 972** : Kikoo toi ! ba vi jme fé pardonner mon retard et jbosse comme une ouf juska deux heures du mat. Pour l'artE il é pas génial, je suis trop vénère de pa avoir de scanner car je l'avait bocoup mieux réusit sur une feuille o crayon Hb....grrrrrrrrrr...vi jme dépêche d'uploader mes chapters car je vous adoooooooooooore !(sadique et fière de l'être) ravie ke tu sois ravie sa me ravie (jvou jure jlé pas fait exprès). Jsais pas pourquoi Shika se bat contre des filles.......fallais que jtrouve quelque chose... vi Gaara à de la chance mais...........VOUS VERREZ !!! Ma fic est basé sur... comment dire.......des sentiments que je ressent et que d'autre personne peuvent ressentir. Sacha en a prit forme en en rajoutant bien sur, comme je le dit dans ma descritpion, mes amis disent que je lui ressemble beaucoup (pas en physique) bien sur c'est faux mais bon... vous comprendrez quels sont ses sentiments en lisant la suite !! On approche de l'épilogue !. Nan tu te fé pas des idée c'est très bien de l'avoir remarqu ! t'inkiète je me magne !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! je travaille dur juska deux heure du mat donc je fé de mon mieux !!!bizou !!bye !  
  
**Chapitre 10  
Près du cerisier...**  
  
Un an... Une longue année c'était écoulé depuis cette dernière mission. Un an et Sakura n'était toujours pas revenue. Dans ce lieu, où cette mission avait été annoncée et prise d'une manière enthousiasme par Naruto, dans ce lieu où Sacha avait piqué une petite crise, le descendant des Uchiwa était revenu. Une année qu'il n'y était pas allé... Le cerisier était en fleur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler ces magnifiques fleurs. Un an qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir impliqué Sakura, un an qu'il rêvait chaque nuit de ce jour maudit, un an qu'il repensait sans cesse aux derniers moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, un an qu'il regrettait son attitude. Une longue année pénible où l'équipe sept n'avait été composée que de deux personnes. Il posa sa main gauche sur le tronc en l'effleurant. Un an qu'il repensait sans cesse à ce cerisier du printemps... Un an qu'il se lamentait de ne jamais avoir finit sa phrase où il lui aurait promis que quand tout serait réglé, elle portait fièrement portée son nom de famille... Un an... Une longue année de souffrance. Un an qu'il avait attendue son retour, une année de fausse joie. C'est aujourd'hui, devant ce cerisier en fleur qu'il se résout à abandonner. Un an c'était trop long... elles devaient, elle et Sacha, être morte... Une fleur fanée près d'un cheval vidée de son sang... Il se retourna, près à rentrée dans ce village devenue silencieux où même Naruto ne s'excitait plus. Il redressa la tête et s'arrêta de marcher, les mains dans les poches fixant devant lui. Devant lui, un magnifique cerisier du printemps aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts. Un sourire exquis qui lui dit lentement d'une voix chaleureuse comme jamais personne ne lui avait parlée comme sa :  
  
- Désolée du retard... Sasuké...  
  
C'était bien elle, elle, Sakura, qui se tenait devant lui. Elle qui lui souriait. Sasuké ne pu s'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras son rêve de toutes les nuits depuis un an. Sakura fut surprise mais heureuse. Quand ils redescendirent vers le village en se tenant par la main, Sasuké fut encore plus surpris de voir Sacha qui les attendait. Elle aussi qui avait grandit. Elle lui sourit et répliqua :  
  
- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! Ont t'a pas trop manquées ?  
  
Sasuké esquissa son premier sourire depuis un an et répondit :  
  
- Idiote...  
  
Sacha fit sa fausse vexée :  
  
- En voilà une manière d'appeler celle qui t'a ramenée la personne que tu aimais !  
  
La touffe jaune maussade qui cherchait Sasuké pour aller voir leur maître arriva. Quand il vit Sakura, ses yeux s'éclairèrent et un sourire illumina enfin son visage. Il s'empressa de s'approcher de la kunoichi et lança joyeusement :  
  
- Sakura !!!!! Tu es revenue ?! Enfin !! Tu m'as manqu !  
  
Sacha ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Sasuké tenait fermement Sakura, comme si il était sur de rêver et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau. Elle avait bien grandie, elle était devenue beaucoup plus sur d'elle, ses cheveux avaient bien repoussés. Sa poitrine avec grandit et son front ne choquait plus. Elle était devenue encore plus mignonne et comme déjà dit, beaucoup plus sûr d'elle. La joie dans le cœur des deux garons était revenue comme le soleil qui chasse l'hiver. Ils se rendirent tous au rendez vous où Kakashi lisait son livre. Il n'avait escorté les jeunes filles que un kilomètre, trop inquiet pour Sasuké. Mais depuis 6 moi déjà, il avait abandonnée l'idée que Sakura puisse être en vie. La voix enthousiasme de Naruto lui fit redresser la tête :  
  
- Maître Kakashi !!  
  
Il aperçu alors la jeune Haruno que l'Uchiwa tenait fermement. A son grand étonnement, les deux jeunes filles étaient en vie. Il demanda, extasi :  
  
- Comment as-tu fait Uma ?!  
  
Sacha sourit et répliqua :  
  
- Le cheval à l'habitude de transporter des charges sur des longues distances, même épuisé... en moi recèle l'esprit d'un cheval, d'où vient mon prénom. Un esprit qui à été scellé en moi depuis ma naissance.  
  
Kakashi continua sur sa lancée de question :  
  
- Et pourquoi es tu l ?  
  
- Je voulais raccompagnée Sakura et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait une fête, en rapport avec la fleuraisons des cerisiers.  
  
Sasuké demanda :  
  
- Pourquoi avoir mit autant de temps ?  
  
Sacha expliqua d'un air grave :  
  
- Ce poison c'est moi-même qui l'es conçue, et sache que mon villages est loin de celui de Konoha, j'ai mit 44 heures pour revenir. La poison avait déjà bien pénétré. Ont a retirer le gros pour ne pas qu'elle meurt, mais elle était affaiblit et il faillait évacué le reste. Elle a passée un an à s'entraîner pour recouvrer ses capacité, évacuer le poison et j'en ai profitez pour lui apprendre quelques techniques de mon village car, c'est stupéfiant, la manière dont elle contrôle son chakra est parfaite !  
  
Sakura eu un petit sourire gêné et Kakashi rajouta :  
  
- Sa, je l'avait déjà remarqué.  
  
Il observa Sasuké de son œil découvert et souffla :  
  
- Je crois qu'elle a manquée à pas mal de monde...  
  
Sasuké esquissa un sourire en contemplant le kunoichi qui lui souriait. Ce moment valait même mieux tous les rêves qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Il avait une forte envie de l'embrasser, mais avant de le faire, il devait absolument régler une chose. Si dans un mois elle n'était pas réglée, il oublierait et se donnerait à cœur joie à toutes ses envies.  
  
To be continued...  
  
--------------Next Chapter-----------------  
  
Avant tout, je souhaite vous prévenir !!! J'ai trèèèèèèèèès mal au poignet droit, c'est comme sa j'dois avoir un trux de déplacer, je peux quand même continuer à écrire mais je fais des pauses plus souvent histoir de me maser le poignet, donc le chapter 12 risk de prendre deux jour ou trois, dsl !!!!!!!!!!!!bonne vacance !  
  
Le jour de la fête  
  
La fête se déroule. Un petit peu avant qu'elle ne débute, Sakura passe une nuit chez Ino et certaine chose se dévoilent. Et pdt la fête, Sacha risque d'être dérang !! Sakura et Sasuké.................vous verrez bien !!!!Bye !!Ou plutôt.......Sayonara !!!!!!


	11. 11 Le jour de la fête

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi (a force ont commence à le savoir............--') et je me fait pas d'argent sur cette fic.  
  
Bon, bah excusez mon retard mais j'était en vadrouille et donc pas chez môa. Puis bon bah malgré le poignet j'essaie de me depêcher pour le chapter 12 pour excusez mon retard ! GOMENASA !!!  
  
**Lostin 972** : EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII !!! je crois bien que ce soir là j'avait fumer une mauvaise substance.....(AHEM)...... donc GOMENASA !!! g hooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnte. Sinon, euh, merci sur l'histoire des sentiments... mais je ne pence pas être aussi malheureuse quand même (vous verrez mieux à la fin). Merci BOCOUP pour les compliments !. Dans le chapter 12 tu comprendra ce que Sasuké doit regler. Euh... ce chapter sera pas vraiment le théâtre du bonehur, hélas... PS : c troooooooo agréable de se faire masser.....c sa le cause de mon retard, donc je v éviter de dire : « je le referait bien... »bisous !  
  
**Sakura Uchiwa** : Je suis très fière d'avoir une fan aussi accro MERCI BOCOUP ET DSL POUR LE RETARD !!!(vilin poignet !) 1) Alors, pour Sasuké c normale, mé Sakura se dit que c juste par ce qu'il é content (ba on avance si elle epnce comme sa --') 2) G honte d'avouer mon âge....... 13 misérable année....(Sacha : bon allez céline, tu pourra le cacher toute ta life....Céline : je c mé g honte ! point barre !) pitié ne me traiter pas de gamine, j'ai sérieusement eu ma dose ces derniers temps......(soupir) bref ! Et toi, quelle âge as-tu ?Si je puis ! Merci bocoup de rester fidèle à cette hsitoire (joré jamai cru kel oré du succès '') Vi je croi ke tu as battu Lostin...(Sacha :.........Céline :...........Sacha :........elle est taré.....Céline : Ont vau pas mieu...Sacha : TU vaux pire !!!!!!!)bisous !  
  
Chapitre 11  
Le jour de la fête  
  
Trois jours s'était écoulés. Sakura n'avait quasiment pas eu de temps à elle. Ino avait prévenue tout le village, et tout le village se réjouissait de la revoir vivante. Encore plus ses parents. Sakura passa la première journée avec ses parents, et décida de passer la nuit chez Ino qui l'invitait. Pendant cette soirée, Sakura avait demandée :  
  
- Ino ! Raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passée pendant mon absence !  
  
La jeune kunoichi accoudé à sa chaise d'ordinateur raconta en prenant un air d'essayer de se souvenir de tout :  
  
- Voyons voir... Mmmmh... Naruto est casé avec Hinata...  
  
Sakura demanda :  
  
- Hinata a eu le courage de lui avouer ?!  
  
- Hé hé, non, c'est Naruto qui s'est déclar ! Stupéfiant, n'est ce pas ? Bah, au moins ils ont avanc !  
  
Sakura acquiesça et demanda :  
  
- Et toi ? Toujours célibataire ?  
  
Ino fit un clin d'œil, leva son index et répliqua :  
  
- Et non ! Devine avec qui !  
  
- Shikamaru ?  
  
Ino parut déconcerter :  
  
- Comment le sais tu ?  
  
Sakura fit un clin d'œil malicieux. Allongée sur le lit, sur le ventre, les jambes en l'air elle répondit :  
  
-Vous alliez bien en semble je trouve. En un an j'ai eu le temps de prendre du recul sur tout !  
  
Ino eu un sourire nostalgique et souffla :  
  
- Un an...  
  
Elle prit soudain un air attristé et révéla :  
  
- Pendant toute une année, Sasuké n'a pas sourit une seul fois...  
  
Ino sembla hésiter et commença :  
  
- Si Sasuké savait que je t'ai dit ce que je vais te dire je pourrait cous dire adieu, mais je suppose qu'il faut quand même que je le dise...  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Tu imagine notre jeune Uchiwa boire toi ?  
  
Sakura eu un regard étonnée et une mine déconfite avec une petite goutte de sueur en y pensant. Ino rie un peu et répliqua :  
  
-Hé bien écoute bien petite ! Un soir où j'allais voir Shikamaru, sur la route, j'ai rencontrée Sasuké, il était assis pas terre et fixait le sol en se tenant le genou. Je lui ai demandé « Sa va ? ». Il as redressé la tête et avait de grosse cerne, il avait bu toute la soirée m'a raconté le patron du bar auprès du quel je l'ai trouvée. J'ai été obligé de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Il m'a dit : « surtout ne dit rien à personne sinon tu pourra dire adieu à ta vie... » il était sérieux, mais c'est TOI Sakura qui va tenir ta langue.  
  
Sakura fixa avec étonnement son amie qui rigolait en se rappelant la soirée. Sakura fixa pensivement la moquette. Elle avait tant manquer à Sasuké ou celui-ci se préoccupait il de autre chose ? Ino bailla et soupira :  
  
-Il est tard et demain ont à entraînement, si sa te dérange pas, je vais pas tarder à me coucher.  
  
-J' t'en pris Ino ! De toute façon moi aussi.  
  
Sakura bailla à son tour. Ino demanda :  
  
-En faite, j'ai une question Sakura ?  
  
-Mmmmh ?  
  
-Comment était... le village de cette fille ?  
  
Sakura réfléchis et expliqua lentement :  
  
-Au début il peut sembler étrange... Son symbole est le feu, tout comme Konoha, mais... Il sembla y avoir des sortes de rang, ou plutôt des classes. Pas dans le sens pauvre ou riche mais dans les origines... Sacha m'a entraînée, et je confirme, cette meuf est dingue ! Si Sasuké n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle me ramène, elle n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer à l'entraînement !  
  
-Elle est si forte ?  
  
-Ah, c'est vrai que toi tu ne le sais pas...  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Sacha va devenir l'hokage de son village.  
  
Ino s'agrippa fortement à sa chaise et s'exclama :  
  
-Quoi ?! Hokage ?! Carrément ?!  
  
Sakura hocha la tête. Ino se rassit et répliqua :  
  
-Tu dois être forte maintenant !  
  
-J'espère bien !  
  
-D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais ton combat contre Sasuké il y a un an était époustouflant !  
  
-Merci...  
  
Sakura parut soudain nostalgique. Ino demanda :  
  
-Quoi ? Un problème Sakura ?  
  
Sakura murmura :  
  
-Un an... déjà... une année que je ne suis pas venue ici... Sa m'a semblé si long et sa parait si court en même temps... tant de choses ont changées...  
  
Ino appuya son coude contre le dossier et dit en se prenant sa tête dans la main :  
  
-Ouais...  
  
Donc, trois jours plus tard, le soir de la fête. La fête battait son plein depuis un quart d'heure. Il était 21 h 30. Sakura avait donnée rendez vous à Ino devant le stand d'onigiris. Ino était élégamment habillé d'une robe longue, blanche et légère. Bien maquillé, les cheveux attaché en une longue natte. Sakura arriva en courant avec ses tongs. Elle avait les cheveux attachés avec une pince. Elle s'était elle aussi maquiller. Elle portait un long kimono rouge et élégant. Peint soigneusement à l'encre de chine un cerisier et ses fleurs dessus, et calligraphié discrètement sur l'ouverture le long de la jambe après le obi l'élégant nom Sakura. Ino sourit et répliqua :  
  
-Tu es en retard d'un quart d'heure !  
  
-Désolée !  
  
Elle s'arrêta près de son amie et repris son souffle. Ses cheveux élégamment soutenues par une pince. Elle tenait à la main un éventail rond. Elle se redressa et sourit chaleureusement à Ino et demanda :  
  
-On marche un peu ?  
  
-Bonne idée !  
  
Sakura observa touts les stands tandis que Ino semblait penser vaguement à quelque chose qui la préoccupait. Sakura finit par demander tout en regardant des bouquets de fleurs :  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe Ino ?  
  
Ino fixa son amie et soupira :  
  
-Rien... c'est juste que j'avais le vain espoir de voir Shikamaru à la fête, mais ce n'est pas son style...  
  
Elle eu un sourire en coin. Sakura esquissa un sourire et répliqua en taquinant son amie :  
  
-Voilà pourquoi tu es si élégante !  
  
Elle prit le poignet de son amie et dit :  
  
-Viens ! Je vais te remonter le morale !  
  
Ino se laissa entraîner tant bien que mal, ne sachant quoi faire et faisait confiance à son amie. Elles arrivèrent devant un stand de tir aux shurikens. Tout les pays étaient bien sur invités, et Shikamaru semblait en plein duel avec Temari. Près d'eux se tenait Kankuro et Gaara, bien entendu. Mais Sakura écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Sacha aux côtés de Gaara, un peu rouge.  
  
« C'est vrai qu'ils sont fiancés qu'il ne le veuillent ou pas... »  
  
Ino se jeta au cou de Shikamaru qui avait fait un nul avec Temari qui rejoint ses frères. Sacha aperçu Sakura et lança joyeusement :  
  
-Sakura-kun !  
  
Sakura approcha et salua par la même occasion ceux du désert. Sacha demanda étonnée :  
  
-Tu n'es pas avec Sasuk ?  
  
Sakura eu un air étonnée et répondit :  
  
-Non, je ne savais pas qu'il venait...  
  
Sacha se tourna vers Gaara et demanda :  
  
-Je peux l'accompagné voir quelqu'un deux secondes ?  
  
Il la sonda quelque instant et répondit :  
  
-Tu fais ce que tu veux.  
  
Sakura et Sacha partirent donc. Sakura demanda :  
  
-Tu es sous sa dominance ?  
  
-Non, pas vraiment, il est assez sympa avec moi, il sait très bien que je suis libre et il ne sera pas du genre à me retenir si je veux quelque chose, mais c'est plutôt un ami qu'un... fiancé...  
  
-Mmmmh...  
  
-Alors, heureuse de revenir ?  
  
-Oui ! Ils m'ont tous beaucoup manqués !  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans un coin quasiment désert. Sacha laissa là Sakura en disant :  
  
-Je dois y retourner, il doit être dans le coin, sinon reviens au stand de dire, je crois que ma future belle sœur et le petit copain à ton amie n'ont pas finit d'en démordre !  
  
Sakura sourit et acquiesça silencieusement. Elle était arrivée au temple. Elle traversait le parque, silencieux, ont entendait la rumeur de la fête qui battait son plein. Elle finit par entendre une voix lui demander :  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
C'était bien la voix familière de Sasuké. Sakura se tourna vers lui, un peu gênée elle répliqua en paraissant à l'aise :  
  
-Ano...Je crois... que je te courrait encore après !  
  
Elle lui sourit tout en rougissant un peu.  
  
-Sakura ?  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Excuse moi, je croyais que c'était Sacha...  
  
Sakura s'approcha de lui. Il était sur le pond qui enjambait le long lac du temple qui surplombait le lieu où se déroulait la fête. Sasuké était là et observait cette fête sans vouloir s'y joindre. Sakura s'accouda elle aussi et demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne te joins pas à la fête avec nous ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas trop mon type d'ambiance...  
  
-Ah, je vois... dans ce cas... sa te dérange si je reste un peu avec toi ?  
  
-Non... surtout que sa fait longtemps...  
  
-Qu'on ne s'est pas vue, coupa Sakura, je confirme. Mais ont ne sait jamais, certaines personnes aiment bien resté seul...  
  
-Dans mon cas oui, mais disons que tu n'es pas n'importe qui...  
  
Elle rie et dit malicieusement :  
  
-Ino m'a raconté une petite histoire...  
  
Sasuké rougit immédiatement et murmura :  
  
-Elle est morte...  
  
Sakura rie de plus belle, un rire cristallin, elle qui ne riait pas beaucoup... une année que Sasuké ne l'avait pas entendu rire. Il la regarda d'un air perplexe. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras, alors le rire s'arrêta. Sakura rougit au plus haut point. Sasuké demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes de rire ?  
  
Sakura émit un petit ricanement et répliqua :  
  
-Je ne sais pas...  
  
Le parfum du jeune Uchiwa l'environna...  
  
Un petit détour du côté de Sacha. Elle était retournée en trottinant au stand de tir, comme prévue, Temari et Shikamaru se battait encore au lancé de shurikens. Ino encourageait la personne qu'elle aimait, bien sur, et Kankuro lui faisait rivalité en encourageant sa sœur. Sacha lança gaiement en rejoignant Gaara :  
  
-Voilà, je suis revenue.  
  
-Tu n'étais pas obligé de te presser...  
  
Gaara était devenue plus sympathique depuis l'épreuve, même si ce n'était pas trop son genre d'entretenir de longue discussion.  
  
-Bof, c'était vite fais, répondit Sacha, tout en continuant à sourire.  
  
-Qui as-tu été voir accompagné de cette fille ?  
  
-Elle cherchait Sasuké Uchiwa, celui-ci m'avait dit tout à l'heure que sin je croisait Sakura, de l'amené près du temple, il s'y trouverait et voulait la voire. Si c'est pas mignon !  
  
Gaara observa le visage de sa fiancée, il paraissait si joyeux, et à première vu ses yeux semblait refléter de la joie, mais quand ont y plongeait vraiment, ont ne trouvait que de la mélancolie et du désespoir, la tristesse qui alimentait le cœur de cette fille était infinie. Gaara lui demanda en regardant sa sœur lancé un shurikens une fois de plus :  
  
-Tu es heureuse ?  
  
-Bien sur, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?  
  
Gaara esquissa un sourire et répondit sérieusement :  
  
-Car tu n'a pas un passé très joyeux... j'ai un cadeau pour toi...  
  
-K ?(dédicace à Seb' le bouffon de service !)  
  
Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une élégante jeune femme. Habillé d'un kimono extrêmement large, son bandeau frontal au front, elle se posta devant Sacha. Les pupilles de Sacha se rétrécirent. La jeune femme toisa le cheval et dit :  
  
-Je ne pensais pas vous trouvez en pleine réjouissance...  
  
-Adélaï...  
  
-Ne tentez pas vos discours harmonieux avec moi. Que faîte vous ici alors que vous êtes censé régner sur votre pays ?  
  
Gaara prit immédiatement sa défense en faisant des yeux noirs à la jeune femme :  
  
-C'est moi qui l'aie invité, elle pensait juste me rencontrer mais en réalité je voulais lui faire la surprise de cette fête, si cela était si contraignant, pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir ?!  
  
Adélaï toisa Gaara sans savoir qui il était et répondit :  
  
-La laissée partir ?! Elle s'est enfuit, elle ne prend pas ses responsabilité d'hokage au sérieux !  
  
Temari se dirigea joyeusement vers Gaara tout en ignorant Adélaï et le supplia :  
  
-Gaara, mon frère, s'il te plaît, je n'ai plus un sou et cette imbécile non plus... et j'ai toujours pas gagné...  
  
Gaara fouilla dans une de ses poches et donna en soupirant des pièces à sa sœur qui le remercia tout sourire :  
  
-Merci !  
  
Et avec joie elle se dirigea vers le stand. Adélaï fixa Gaara et murmura :  
  
-Gaara, c'est bien sa ? Le fiancer de cette...gamine...  
  
Ino intervint, elle avait écouté la conversation depuis le début et s'opposa :  
  
-Vous allez arrêter de la traiter ainsi ? Si elle est votre future hokage, vous feriez mieux de lui offrir plus de respect !  
  
-Qui êtes vous ?! Une gamine de plus ! Nous sommes bien d'accord sur le mot future, et jusqu'à ce jour où tu sera hokage, Uma, c'est moi qui le suis, et je t'ordonne te rentrée immédiatement dans ton village !  
  
Ino eu une mine étonnée et demanda à haute voix :  
  
-Uma ?  
  
Sacha eu un air de malaise et la jeune femme sembla explos :  
  
-Ho non, une fois de plus tu t'es faite passer pour la fille que tu n'est pas ! Oublie tes Sacha et tes Oné, je te l'ai déjà dit, tout cela n'est qu'une illusion, morte qui plus est. Tu es Uma Onégaï, apprend à l'assumer. Viens, nous rentrons !  
  
Ino s'interposa de nouveau :  
  
-Et si nous vous en empêchions ?!  
  
Ino savait qu'elle devait beaucoup à Sacha d'avoir ramenée son amie Sakura. Adélaï souffla :  
  
-Dans ce cas, vous vous opposez au village d'Onégaï...  
  
Sacha intervint d'une voix sèche :  
  
-Sa suffit ! Adéla ! Je crois que dernièrement vous devriez retourner à votre place, vous n'êtes qu'une hokage provisoire, mais je GARDE le pouvoir !  
  
Retour du côté Sakura et Sasuké. Sakura prit elle aussi Sasuké dans ses bras et demanda :  
  
-Qu'est-il arriver à la sœur de Sacha et son équipe ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas... une équipe de secours et venue me sauver mais j'était évanouie depuis quelques temps, et ont m'a rapporté qu'il n'y avait plus personnes quand ils sont arrivés...  
  
-Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?!  
  
-Non...  
  
Sasuké recula un peu son visage pour pouvoir fixer Sakura et dit :  
  
-Je trouve cette histoire compliqué, mais je ne pence pas que Tora et Sacha se déteste à ce point, elle sont simplement rivales... jusqu'à en vouloir la mort de l'autre pour le titre de hokage.  
  
-Mmmmh...  
  
Les deux ninjas se fixèrent quelques instants et Sakura demanda avec une assurance qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :  
  
-Je t'ai manqué ou pas ?  
  
Sasuké esquissa un sourire et répondit :  
  
-D'après toi ?  
  
Sakura sourit librement.  
  
Retour chez Sacha. Elle fixait avec hargne Adélaï qui soutenait son regard. Sacha soupira :  
  
-Ne me dîtes pas qu'on va devoir réglé sa...  
  
-Ce sont les règles. Des règles que même les hokages ne peuvent touché. Si vous voulez prendre le contrôle sur un hokage vous devez...  
  
Sacha saisit rapidement et avec force le cou de l'intéresser et termina d'un air noir :  
  
-Le tuez ? Vous voulez mourir Adéla ?  
  
-Pour le bien du peuple, votre sœur ferait mieux d'être la nouvelle hokage !  
  
Les lèvres de Sacha se crispèrent. Sa main se resserra et elle demanda en fixant Adélaï dans les yeux et sur un ton calme :  
  
-Ah, dans ce cas, vous pensez que ma chère sœur ou vous-même pourrait venir à bout de moi ?  
  
Adélaï eu un sourire. Elle saisit d'une main le bras de Sacha et ses yeux bleus virèrent au vert. Elle souffla :  
  
-Vous oublier Anoha !  
  
Sacha lâcha Adélaï et l'interrompit :  
  
-Pas ici, ne venait pas troubler cette fête...  
  
Sacha soupira, agacer, elle suivit Adélaï en dehors du lieu de la fête, suivit de Ino et Gaara. Sacha mit ses mains dans ses poches et semblait tirer la gueule :  
  
« J'en ai marre de ce putain de titre, j'en ai jamais voulut, mais j'veux pas mourir maintenant... j'en ai marre de tuer inutilement »  
  
Arriver à une surface déserte, Adélaï et Sacha se mirent en placent. Sacha gardait les mains dans les poches et la mine boudeuse. Elle souffla :  
  
-En Yukata c'est chiant...Permettez...  
  
Ino pensa :  
  
« Elle ne va tout de même pas se déshabiller ici ?! »  
  
Gaara murmura :  
  
-N'ai pas de telle pensée, elle est experte en genjutsu, l'art des illusions.  
  
Sacha leva le bras et le yukata noir qu'elle portait se dissipa pour qu'elle redevienne en débardeur blanc et fute large.  
  
-Tu reste comme sa ?demanda Sacha.  
  
Adélaï avec une goutte de sueur répliqua :  
  
-Je n'ai pas ton niveau en genjutsu...  
  
Sacha souffla :  
  
-Et tu veux quand même te mesurer à moi ?  
  
Ses yeux exprimait un profond ennuies. Adélaï répliqua :  
  
-Bien sûr...  
  
-(soupir) tu m'as toujours prit pour un incapable... prépare toi, à toi l'honneur chère Adélaï...  
  
Adélaï dégaina un poignard long caché dans son obi et chargea rapidement Sacha. Sacha concentra son chakra dans ses yeux. Ont entendit Adélaï clamer fièrement :  
  
-J'ai enseigné à mon corps à passer cette technique !  
  
En effet, elle passa la barrière et porta le coup dans le ventre de Sacha qui ne bougea pas, les mains toujours dans les poches, un regard blasé et ennuyer graver sur le visage.  
  
Le visage de Sasuké s'était inévitablement rapproché de celui de Sakura, bien sur. Mais tout fut interrompu quand Sakura remarqua un détail qui la choqua :  
  
-Sacha se bat...murmura t'elle.  
  
Sasuké détourna la tête et remarqua lui aussi la jeune fille en yukata qui levait un bras en l'air. Ont pu voir le Yukata partir et elle apparut normalement. Pas loin de là, Ino et Gaara les regardait, elle et cette étrange fille habiller d'un kimono largement trop large pour un combat, un kimono digne d'un samouraï. Il ne devinait pas très bien ce qui se passait, mais ils s'échangèrent un simple regard avant de courir (pas trop vite non plus car Sakura à un yukata sur elle) en direction du combat qui opposait Sacha et cette étrange fille aux habits de samouraï. Quand ils arrivèrent, la scène qu'ils virent les stupéfaire. L'étrange fille était penchée sur Sacha comme pour lui assener un coup. Sacha était tranquille, le regard blasé et ennuyer. Le sabre de Adélaï avait été propulser quelques mètres derrière sa propriétaire, Adélaï qui au début croyait avoir asséner un coup à son adversaire s'étonna :  
  
-Comment ?  
  
Sacha expliqua lentement en contemplant l'arbre devant elle :  
  
-Je sais très bien que tu résiste à ce genre d'attaque, puisque c'est moi qu'y t'y est formé, mais pas ton arme...  
  
Son regard ce posa sur Adélaï et elle acheva :  
  
-Vous voulez toujours continuer, chère Adéla ?  
  
-Evidement ! Je ne suis pas descendante de samouraï pour rien !  
  
Adélaï se dégagea en quelque seconde de Sacha et ressaisit son sabre à lame courte qui pouvait se faire passer pour un poignard. Elle se mit en position, surnommé « les crocs du loup » et chargea une fois de plus Sacha. Avec cette technique, Sacha ne pouvait pas utiliser le chakra ans ses yeux. Elle leva haut la main et invoqua dans son esprit. Un élégant dragon d'eau apparut et transporta Sacha en hauteur. Adélaï planta son poignard au sol et s'éleva en l'air en prenant appuie sur celui-ci tout en le retirant du sol. Elle concentra elle aussi son chakra a ses pieds et marcha le long du dragon jusqu'à Sacha et l'attaque de front avec le croc du loup. Sacha esquiva en faisant un salto arrière et chargea avec un kunaï qu'elle planta dans le ventre de Adélaï, la meilleure servante de la maison des Onégaï. Adélaï lâcha son poignard, son chakra la quitta et elle s'écrasa au sol. Sacha restait malgré tout de glace face à sa. Elle abaissa le bras et le dragon disparu. Elle s'approcha du corps d'Adélaï et souffla :  
  
-Adieu Adélaï, tu as toujours fait partie de la famille... tu restera dans nos cœurs...  
  
Adélaï sourit faiblement, les yeux mi-clos elle murmura :  
  
-Je suis fière d'avoir fait partie de votre famille... mademoiselle... les humains... devraient arrêté de se prendre la tête... avec le pouvoir, nai ?  
  
Adélaï sourit franchement et ses pupilles se ternirent. Son souffle s'arrêta. Sacha pensa :  
  
« Je l'ai tuée... une de plus... même elle... même ma propre sœur que je veux tué... »  
  
_« Les humains... devraient arrêté de se prendre la tête... avec le pouvoir, nai ? »  
_  
Sacha garda cette phrase gravée dans l'esprit. Son cœur saignât de nouveau même si elle laissait une apparence de glace... Elle pensa avec philosophie en observant l'élégant corps, les cheveux détachés, la pince ayant craqué sous le choc...  
  
_Vous semblez heureuse aujourd'hui mademoiselle, vous avez vu Yuu ?  
  
Adélaï étendait le linge sur le balcon en souriant à sa mademoiselle. Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre et répliqua :  
  
Sa serait bien que votre vie soit enfin heureuse mademoiselle...nai ?_  
  
« Tu était une des rare personne Adélaï à vraiment me comprendre et m'aimer pour ce que j'était... »  
  
Sacha fixa le ciel et les oiseau revenir...  
  
_ « Sa serait bien que votre vie soit enfin heureuse...nai ? »_  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------------Next Chapter---------------  
  
Bon, ba j'dois avouer que c'est un chapitre ou je LUTTE pour écrire car ce foutue poignet me fait crier de rage ! Mais bon, vous encouragements me remettent d'aplomb c dingue ! alors promiiiiiis je me magne pour l'uploader ! J'ai un détail à regler aussi: Sacha a t'elle utliser le genjutrsu pour faire appraître ses vêtement normale ou l'utilisait t'elle depuis le debut pour former un kimono... d'après vous? je veux vos avis, la réponse au prochain chapter!!!  
  
L'heure des vengeances  
  
Sacha et Sasuké ont tous deux une vengeance à accomplir, il semblerait, et avec étonnement, que les deux risquent d'être absorbée ensemble dans cette histoire de vengeance. 


	12. 12 L'heure des vengeances

Disclaimer : les persos de Naruto son pas a moi et jme fé pas de thune dessus.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Lostin 972** : Saluuuuuuuuuuuuut ! alors pas de sang dans ce chapter mais dans le prochain qui sannonce lon... pour le coup de Sasuké, je voulait un peu un truc original. Merci pour les compliments. J'essaierai de mettre la déclaration de Hinata ! à l'heure ou j'écri Temari et Shika se m batte encore (lol no j'rigole c reporté car tout le monde a plus de thune). Ah bonne question.......personne n'arrête ce genre de question, et non ché moi y fé pas froid je bronze kan g le temps ! Tu a BIEN répondu à la question !! tu as gagn !!!! Tien tu eux inventer des trucs utiles rien que pour moi ? Comme : comment perdre trois kilo pendant deux moi ?(ont se comprend). Mé nan t'a pas à t'excuser !!!!!! jten veu pas d'un poil... de toute façon ma life....LE MASSAGE C TROOO DE LA BALLE !!!! (mé merde g pu mal o poignet et fo ke je me bouge pour perdre du poid !) Je me magne je me magne ! Let's FUN !!!lol. Bizou !  
  
**Sakura Uchiwa** : Ba bonne vacance ! t'inkiète, tu reviendra l'histoire sera finish. Vi j'en ferai une autre ! Pas cool pour t frères ! alors je prononc Sasuké avec un « s » avec un « z » sa doit faire chelou....O.O A dans trois semaine (fé pas tro de pression non plus !!)bizou !  
  
Chapitre 12  
L'heure des vengeances...  
  
Le reste de la soirée avait été froide. Gaara avait raccompagné Sacha à l'hôtel. Ino était resté perplexe. Sakura fixait avec effarement le cadavre d'Adélaï... Sasuké passa les deux jeunes filles du regard et répliqua :  
  
La soirée a été... mouvementée...  
  
Ino serra les poings, émue, elle dit :  
  
Cette femme... à réaliser son erreur au moment de mourir... sa dernière phrase... était... percutante...  
  
Sakura acquiesça silencieusement. Ino resta un moment silencieuse et annonça :  
  
Je vais retourner à la fête, Shikamaru doit m'y attendre...  
  
Elle s'esquiva. Sasuké demanda :  
  
Tu n'y retournes pas ?  
  
Je crois, que je ne suis plus...d'humeur festive...  
  
Les cheveux de Adélaï s'étendant jusqu'à ses genoux, long et d'un châtain pur, raides, élégants, soignés...  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sacha rendit visite à Sasuké, elle fut surprise de découvrir Sakura qui dormait dans le lit à deux places de celui-ci, encore entièrement habillé. Dormant profondément. Sasuké lui fit signe d'aller dans la cuisine pour ne pas la réveillé. Une fois installé, un thé chaud entre les mains elle dit :  
  
Vous ne perdez pas votre temps !  
  
C'est pas ma faute ! Elle s'est endormit dans mes bras hier soir et je ne sais pas où elle habite...  
  
Sacha sourit et sirota son thé. Elle dit :  
  
Sakura... je l'ai entraînée pendant une année, et elle ne manque pas de ressource, il ne faut pas la croire faible...  
  
Je sais...  
  
Bon, je t'attends dans le salon, mais je te rappelle que aujourd'hui vous avez entraînement, tu ferais donc mieux de réveiller Sakura.  
  
Sasuké hocha la tête et se dirigea ver la chambre. Le cerisier dormait en Yukata, une couverture posée sur elle. Il la secoua par l'épaule légèrement en l'appelant. La kunoichi ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Sasuké. Elle semblait dans le pâté avec une petite gueule de bois. Elle demanda :  
  
...l'est quelle heure ?  
  
7h20, prépare toi ont dois aller à l'entraînement...  
  
Sakura se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, elle rougit et demanda :  
  
Ont est chez toi ?!  
  
Sasuké ferma les yeux en signe de réponse affirmative. Sakura place rapidement une main devant sa bouche et s'excusa :  
  
Excuse moi ! Mais... comment j'ai atterrit ici... j'ai la tête je ne m'en souviens plus...  
  
Tu t'es endormit dans mes bras hier, et je ne sais pas où tu habites...  
  
Sakura rougit de plus belle et s'excusa en s'inclinant légèrement :  
  
Excuse moi ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger...  
  
Sasuké soupira. Sakura reprit confiance, redressa la tête et répliqua :  
  
Je sais, pas la peine de me le répéter, ce n'est rien c'est sa ?  
  
Devant l'assurance de la jeune fille, l'Uchiwa resta muet. Sakura rie légèrement et dit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain :  
  
J'arrive, deux secondes !  
  
Enfin, ils sortirent. Mais chacun s'arrêta net. Devant la maison se tenait un étrange jeune homme. Mais Sasuké et Sacha ne le connaissait que trop bien...  
  
Itachi...soufflèrent t'ils en même temps.  
  
Itachi eu un sourire sadique gravé sur les lèvres. Comment avait il pu entrer sans qu'on le remarque. Il regarda Sacha et dit :  
  
Salut...toi...  
  
Sacha le reluqua et répliqua :  
  
Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ?  
  
Sur un ton presque agressif. Itachi continua son sourire dément et répondit :  
  
Oh, ne t'énerve pas, je suis juste venue voir si mon crétin de petit frère avait survécu et pour te voir. Je te surveille...  
  
Sacha s'étonna :  
  
Et pourquoi ?!  
  
Itachi dit clairement :  
  
Car tu m'appartiens !  
  
Il s'énerva même sur les mots :  
  
C'était avec moi que tu devais te marier ! Avec personne d'autre ! Ni avec ce Yuu, ni avec ce Gaara !  
  
Sacha sembla réaliser une chose cruciale, son sang ce mit à bouillonner. Elle articula clairement mais avec difficulté, lucide :  
  
Attend un peu Itachi... Tu connais Yuu de comment ?!  
  
Itachi élargit son sourire sadique et Sacha comprit tout. Elle se mit à trembler et continua sur un ton assassin :  
  
C'était toi... qui as tué Yuu...  
  
Je te le répète, tu m'appartiens Uma !  
  
Sasuké aussi bouillonnait. Le voilà enfin, voilà enfin son désir de vengeance depuis tant de temps. Sa dernière affaire à régler pour pouvoir se laisser aller et enfin dire ce qu'il ressentait à Sakura... Mais l'histoire entre lui et Sacha le troublait un peu. Le seul homme que Sacha est aimée, il l'avait tué pour l'avoir... Sacha voulait absolument détruire, pulvériser l'homme qui se tenait devant elle avec son sourire élargit. C'est pas possible ! Alors qu'elle fondit sur lui à une vitesse incroyable avec un kunaï à la main. En un dixième de seconde, tout c'était déroulé. Sacha avait été bloqué et Itachi répliqua :  
  
Pas maintenant, pour régler vos vengeances, à tout les deux, vous devrez me retrouver, et à temps. Uma, je pence que tu devrait vite trouver l'endroit où je vais me rendre. Adieu, et si tu perd, tu m'appartiendra !  
  
Et dans un coup de vent, il disparu au grand étonnement de tout le monde. Sacha bouillonnait. Ou plutôt son sang... Sakura rassura Sasuké en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Il lui jeta un regard et se ressaisit, il y avait encore moyen d'avoir sa vengeance. Il interpella Sacha :  
  
Sacha !  
  
Elle se calma en serrant les poings, se redressa et se tourna vers Sasuké. Il lui demanda :  
  
Où se rend mon frère ?  
  
Pfff... je ne vois pas vraiment, pour l'instant je n'ai pas l'esprit clair...  
  
Sakura intervint :  
  
Ont ferais mieux d'en parler à l'hokage !  
  
Arrivés chez l'hokage, après avoir exposés la situation, l'hokage conclut :  
  
Il faut l'arrêter, mais où peut il bien être ?  
  
Sacha, redevenu lucide dit calmement :  
  
A Suna no kuni...  
  
Pourquoi ?s'étonna l'hokage.  
  
Sakura et Sasuké captèrent et Sacha annonça :  
  
Mon nouveau fiancer, Gaara, viens de Suna no kuni...  
  
Et Itachi viens d'ici... si nous voulons évitez un grand conflit avec ce village, vous allez devoir partirent en mission avec l'équipe n°8 et n°10. Vous partirez en infiltration, il ne faut pas que sa se sache.  
  
To be continued...  
  
-------------------------------------Next Chapter----------------------- Le comabt final partie 1  
  
Un looooooooooong chapter plein de retournements !!! infiltration à trois équipe dans sune no kuni !!! 


	13. 13a Le Combat Final partie 1

Disclaimer : Wow, une foi de les persos de Naruto son pas à moi et j'ai abandonné à me les approprié. Et je me fé pas d'argent sur cte fic !!  
  
**AVANT TOUT** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grand merchhhhhhhhhhhi à mon lostinou lol. Si il n'était pas la, vous nauriez toujours pas ce chapter !!! et puis il ma servit de corecteur affiné car je suis vraiment nul en ortho. V'la. Bonne lectureuh !  
  
**Réponses aux review :  
  
Sakura Uchiwa** : C cool ke t pu prendre le portable à ta sœur. Bon bah, nous arrivon o treize QUI EN PLUS est en deux partit...............enfin. En faite pa sur du tout ke lhistoire sera fini kan tu reviendra kar en ce moment g un rytme vachement lent...  
  
**Dragon noir** : oué pa les fotes d'ortho chui dsl mé bon... lostin me donne un cou de main. Oula t'a pas l'air d'aimer Sakura, béh dsl...'  
  
**Recif** : dsl de te décevoir mé vu ke g ralentit mon rytme et ke j'avance à cou de lostin, bé g préféré coupé.  
  
**Lostin** : Lostinouuuuuuuuuuu ! lol. Vi le calme le calme, et là aussi du calme mé sa tu le sais déjà . ( c moi ki suis censé être depressif lol jrigole). Bon euh en parlant de mé trois kilos.... Jlé toujour pas perdu cry. Oui les surprise c ici car j'aime bien remanié à mon gout. Bon ba tu va être déçu c pa long......-- mé la suite si   
  
**Chapitre 13**  
**Le combat Final**  
_Partie 1_  
  
Encore une lourde journée pour les quartiers de Suna. Les habitants marchaient lentement dans les rues. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux échoppes du marché exposé comme chaque Dimanche. Deux jeunes filles, habillées soigneusement d'une grande cape cachant leurs visages et leurs corps (au style musulman) étaient assises sur deux chaises et se faisait du vent avec leurs éventails. L'une d'elle murmura :  
  
Pfouh... On meurt de chaud là-dessous, n'est ce pas Hinata ?  
  
La jeune Hyûga qui avait totalement (enfin en partie) vaincue sa timidité grâce à Naruto soupira :  
  
C'est clair Ino...  
  
Que fout Sakura ?!  
  
Hinata murmura inquiète :  
  
Moins fort Ino ! Regarde ! La kunoichi là bas nous regarde !  
  
Ino tourna lentement la tête vers une kunoichi. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et les fixait. Elle avait de très élégants cheveux châtains clairs avec des mèches blondes. Détachés, ils allaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Son bandeau frontal attaché à la taille. Ses yeux bleus cernés de vert étaient perçants. Elle avait attaché aux oreilles de petits piques. Elle avait un air rebelle. Un débardeur court et une mini jupe. Elle esquissa un sourire provocateur. Elle s'approcha d'elles en gardant une main sur la taille. Une fois en face d'elles qui la fixaient d'un air stupéfait, elle lança d'une voix enjouée :  
  
Vous êtes de Suna aussi non ?  
  
Ino bégaya :  
  
Ou... Oui ! Pourquoi cette question ?!  
  
La jeune femme qui devait être âgée de 21 ans fit un clin d'œil, claquer sa langue et répliqua :  
  
Vous n'êtes pas de Suna ! Ou sinon, je suis bête, et vous me montrer vos bandeaux pour me le prouver !  
  
Hinata sauva la mise :  
  
Nous ne sommes pas des kunoichis, voilà pourquoi nous sommes réduites à porter ces capes... Pourriez vous nous délivrer de notre misère, chère kunoichi ?  
  
La jeune femme sourit et répliqua :  
  
Nan !  
  
Puis elle murmura :  
  
Car même si tu mens bien Hinata, vous n'arriverez à rien avec moi.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles s'extasièrent. Qui était cette fille ?! Elle les prit par le bras et les tira. Face à l'incroyable force de cette inconnue, elles n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Ino et Hinata s'inquiétèrent :  
  
« Et Sakura ?! »  
  
Elle les tira jusqu'à une ruelle déserte. Là, attendait une fille aux cheveux rouge. Des yeux bleu foncé. Habiller d'un magnifique kimono avec des dragons encré dessus. Elle la vit arriver et sourit.  
  
Pas trop tôt !  
  
N'agresse pas ton élève ! J'ai mise du temps à repérer leur chakra !  
  
Ouais ouais. Bon, ton maître te félicite. Donc, Hinata, Ino, retirer vos déguisements !  
  
Ino s'exécuta et demanda d'un air méfiant :  
  
Comment est ce que vous nous connaissez ?  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent un regard amusé et répondirent :  
  
On vous expliquera plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut réunir tout le monde. Vous êtes chiant à vous éparpiller ! Réplique la rebelle.  
  
Cheveux rouges hoche la tête et dit :  
  
Bon, chère élève, tu repars en mission.  
  
Ouais chère maître.  
  
La kunoichi rebelle se dissipa dans un nuage de fumer. Hinata retira son déguisement et demanda avec le plus de fermetés qu'elle essayait d'avoir :  
  
Allez vous nous expliquer ?!  
  
Cheveux rouges rie ouvertement et dit :  
  
Non, attendons tout le monde. Vous n'avez aucune organisation !  
  
Ksssss...siffla Ino, vous croyez les gens de Suna mieux que Konoha ?!  
  
Suna est un très bon pays, mais je ne dis pas que Konoha ne l'est pas.  
  
Ino se renfrogna. Elle croisa les bras et s'assit sur une caisse. Hinata essayait de sonder la personne devant elle avec son byakugan mais le chakra de cheveux rouges faisait bouclier à sa vue.  
  
Une demi heure plus tard, Ino piétinait et dit :  
  
J'en ai marre d'attendre !  
  
Cheveux rouges restait impassible et répondit :  
  
Tu te plaindras à mon élève quand elle reviendra.  
  
Hinata soupira, allongée sur les caisses :  
  
Vivement qu'elle revienne alors...  
  
Cheveux rouge peste :  
  
Toi tu as bien changé. La sôke ne t'aurait pas trop gâtée par hasard ?!  
  
Hinata se redressa vivement et assassina des yeux cheveux rouges qui la prévint :  
  
Si je te rend ton regard tu pourrais te blesser petite...  
  
Ino eu un petit doute... elle pensait savoir à quel style d'attaque faisait référence cheveux rouges, mais cette attaque...seul Sacha sait la manier aux dernières nouvelles... L'ambiance ce cassa par l'arriver fracassante de la rebelle. Elle était suivit d'une étrange personne, drapée dans une grande cape avec un capuchon et de Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chôji et Shikamaru. On en déduit donc que l'étrange homme est Sasuké. Cheveux rouges dit à son élève :  
  
Rakusa ! Tu es terriblement en retard ! Enfin, expose tes excuses à cette jeune fille que ne semble pas très patiente !  
  
Ino piétinait en croisant les bras. Rakusa se tourna vers elle et souffla :  
  
Oh... mais Rakusa ne s'excuse qu'auprès de deux personnes... son maître car elle n'a pas le choix, et la personne qu'elle aime.  
  
Les yeux perçants de la fille se dirigèrent malicieusement vers Sasuké et Shikamaru n'eu pas le déclic, mais il avait détint sur sa coéquipière qui comprit et s'étala de rire. Cheveux rouges regarda autour d'elle et soupira :  
  
Il ne manque plus que Sacha et Sakura...  
  
Ino rie sous cape et s'amusa de la situation. Tandis que le maître et l'élève se faisaient un clin d'œil complice...  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------------Next Chapter-------------------  
  
Comme Lostin en a pu faire la douloureuse experience, c'est la fin !!! désolé, mé g ENCORE une question lol. D'après vous, ki sont ces deux mystérieuse jeune kunoichi ? ahaaaaaa ! lol. En tout cas, la suite risk d'être un peu longue à venir...... scuser môôôa, d'habitude le treize me porte bonheur mé la jmank de motivation, donc un grand merci à Lostin ki me boost, et bien sur à tout mes lecteur merchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhi !!!!!!bye !


	14. 13b Le combat final partie 2

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moa et jme fé pa dargent sur la fic !!  
  
Alors !! dsl dsl dsl pour le retard et dsl dsl dsl mé jfré une page spécial réponses au review car j'ai a tous une biiiiig réponse à donner et jdoi très vite publier tout en une soirée car demain jpar et jrevien pas avant septembre ! alor rien ke pour vou je me tue a terminer cette fic donc dsl les réponse au review et une nouvelle fic en septembre ! Bonne lectureuh et finalement y a eu des changement au nivo de lhistoire pas de bain de sang .  
  
Chapitre 13  
Le Combat final  
Partie 2  
  
Les deux jeunes filles eurent un regard complice. Personne ne comprenait à part Ino. Celle-ci jeta un regard à Sasuké, draper sous une cape qui semblait méfiant. Un flux de chakra énorme prit forme autour des deux kunoichies. Le chakra se posa sur tout leur corps et prit la forme de l'endroit où il s'était posé. Puis, petit à petit, des bandes de chakra se décolèrent pour laisser apparaître deux autres kunoichis plus jeune. La précédente cheveux rouges, une fois la transformation terminée déclara :  
  
Nous voilà au complet.  
  
Naruto s'exclama :  
  
C'était du genjutsu ?!  
  
Sacha sourit et répondit :  
  
Oui, pendant une année j'ai entraînée Sakura à utiliser son chakra et l'utiliser en genjutsu, l'art où j'excelle.  
  
Kiba comprit :  
  
Donc, si Sakura a pu nous repérez, c'est en détectant notre chakra...  
  
Ino conclut :  
  
Et Sacha à appeler Sakura Rakusa pour nous tromper, mais elle a simplement inversée les syllabes...  
  
Sasuké s'avança et demanda d'un ton froid :  
  
Et pourquoi tous ce cinéma ?  
  
Demander à vos maîtres... déclara Sacha.  
  
Kakashi, Kurenaï et Asuma apparurent, apportant avec eux 5 cadavres. Kakashi expliqua d'une voix lasse :  
  
Ceux-ci vous avaient repérés. Ont vous a tous rassemblé ici pour les réunir et les exterminer plus facilement.  
  
Sakura compléta :  
  
Et il faut affinez notre plan de recherche. Ont à l'air malin à surveillez les rues. Itachi ne s'y promènera pas comme sa.  
  
Sacha ajouta :  
  
Et Gaara non plus...  
  
Ino s'exaspéra :  
  
Mais comment faire ?! Ont ne va quand même pas surveillez le domicile de Gaara jour et nuit.  
  
Naruto fixa le sol, semblant réfléchir sérieusement et répondit :  
  
Mais c'est la seule solution...  
  
Sacha trancha :  
  
Non, oubliez !  
  
Naruto parut d'abord étonnée puis compris où voulait en venir Sacha. Shino restait silencieux comme d'habitude mais ne comprenait pas l'intervention de Sacha. Chôji perdit patience :  
  
Expliquez vous alors ont ne comprend rien nous. Sa fait déjà deux jours qu'ont tournent en rond sans rien manger quasiment, sa m'empêche de me concentrer correctement !  
  
Sakura ricana et débuta :  
  
Le village de Suna subit souvent des tempêtes de sable à faible tendance, c'est-à-dire toujours ce vent qui ne s'arrête pas et transporte avec lui tout le sable du désert...  
  
Chacun comprit, mais Naruto se sentit obligé de le dire, persuadé d'être le plus intelligent (certaines choses ne changent pas) :  
  
Dans ce cas Gaara pourrait nous repérez mais... et alors ?  
  
Sacha resta un peu silencieuse et débuta :  
  
Simplement parce que... Itachi doit surveillez en permanence Gaara de loin grâce au sharigan, ainsi, Gaara ne sent pas sa présence, et Itachi ce concentre surtout sur la notre ! Alors si nous approchons de Gaara...  
  
Hinata répliqua avec le plus de fermeté qu'elle essayait d'avoir :  
  
Mais si nous sommes ici c'est pour que vous l'afrontiez non ?  
  
Sakura coupa d'un air encore plus ferme :  
  
Non !  
  
Elle fixa Hinata dans les yeux et expliqua clairement :  
  
La mission est de protégez Gaara, nous ne devrons agir que quand Itachi perdra patience et tentera de le tuer...  
  
Ino eu des secouements aux niveaux des épaules et répliqua :  
  
Je ne comprends rien. Vous avez tous vu la puissance de Gaara à l'examen, il n'a pas à avoir peur pour sa vie !  
  
Sacha ferma les yeux et dit d'un air calme :  
  
Oui... Mais vous n'avez pas vue Itachi combattre...  
  
Ino se stupéfia et articula difficilement :  
  
...Si...fort ?  
  
Le regard de Sacha se posa sur l'homme drapé qui restait impassible. Sasuke... Sasuké... Sasuké qui était venu pour sa vengeance, Sasuké dont le sang bouillonait d'impatience. Sacha savait très bien que ses propres paroles agaçaient le jeune garçon plus que tout. Attendre ?! Devoir patienter en le savant tout près ?! Et attendre combien de temps ?! Derrière cette apparence impassible Sacha sentait ce jeune Uchiwa trembler de rage et d'impatience. Shikamaru dit d'un air agac :  
  
Si il est si fort, à quoi sa sert qu'on soit l ?! Gaara nous écrase, alors ce... truc ! Pfff... Sa promet d'être chiant.  
  
Chôji bougonna :  
  
Avec toi tout est chiant...  
  
Et tes repas au Yaki-niku, si tu meurs tu ne pourra plus y aller, ce n'est pas chiant peut être ?!  
  
Chôji s'enflamma :  
  
Tirons nous d'ici !!!!!  
  
Ino le rattrapa par le col et le ramena à la raison :  
  
Reviens ici ! Ont est en mission !  
  
Chôji s'assit et murmura :  
  
Yaki-niku...  
  
Ino et Shikamaru soupirèrent. Ino assèna à Shikamaru un regard accusateur qu'il se prit de plein fouet avec de retourner son attention sur Sacha. Agacé, Shikamaru pensa :  
  
« Quoi encore ?!...Fais chier... »  
  
Sacha fixe le sol et ne dit rien. Shino prit enfin la parole :  
  
Ont fais quoi alors ?  
  
Kiba posa aussi une question :  
  
Si ont surveillent pas Gaara nous aussi, ont ne saura jamais si ce Itachi de merde l'attaque !  
  
Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur et Akamaru le suivit d'un jappement.japement. Sakura fit un clin d'œil et ajusta :  
  
Exactement !  
  
Avec une goutte de sueur, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto et Shino demandèrent :  
  
Hein ?  
  
Avec un air malicieux Sakura établie son plan :  
  
Itachi surveille Gaara, mais, nous avons aussi les moyens de le faire, pas la peine de sed'être rapprocher, car nous avons des éléments utiles, SasukeSasuké, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sacha, Ino, et moi. Je m'explique. Sasuke Je m'éxplique. Sasuké à le sharingan, Hinata à le byakugan, Kiba à Akamaru, Sacha peut facilement utiliser le genjutsu tout comme moi. Ensuite, Ino peut prendre en possession l'esprit de quelqu'un et observez dans la rue. Vu que chaque technique utilise du chakra, nous ferons çasa à tour de rôle !  
  
Naruto fit la moue et s'exclama :  
  
Et moi ?!!!!  
  
Sakura le fixa et demanda :  
  
Et que pourraispourais tu faire ?!  
  
Naruto croisa les bras et répondit d'un ton boudeur :  
  
Je crée un clone, et je le transforme en passant...  
  
Sakura esquissa un sourire et dit :  
  
Bonne idée Naruto, dans ce cas, dépêchons nous, nous ne savons pas du tout quand l'attaque peut commencer !  
  
Shikamaru soupira :  
  
Attaque ?! Tu parles...Au moins, moi, je foutraisfouttrais rien, mais je trouve que certains sonton trop...  
  
SasukéeSasuké retira sa cape et lança d'un air froid et impatient :  
  
Je commence...  
  
Il balança sa cape. Shikamaru termina en soupirant de plus belle :  
  
...enthousiaste...  
  
Ino eu un super sourire, elle se jeta au cou de Shikamaru. Celui défia du regard ceux qui oserait ce moquer puis serra Ino contre lui. Sacha esquissa un sourire tandis que Sakura observait Sasuké du coin de l'œil. Elle le sentait si pressé, si impatient... Qu'elle craignait le pire... Elle sentait en lui cette haine se réveiller. Lui qui avait toujours conduit sa vie vers cette vengeance, lui qui avait toujours eu comme but cette vengeance... Maintenant il se trouvait face à elle, et il se devait d'attendre. Sa situtation devait être insoutenable, mais face à çsa, Sakura eu l'impression de ne plus exiscité du tout face à ses yeux... Et elle eu comme une sorte de confirmation quand elle s'approcha pour demander :  
  
Sasu...  
  
Mais celui-ci concentra du chakra dans ses jambes et se propulsa en hauteur avant d'activer son shahringan et veillerz, comme le voulait son rôle, il resta immobile, tel une statue. Sakura abandonna, tant pis. Peut être que ces derniers jours n'avaient été...qu'illusion... Sacha c'était assis sur une caisse et semblait légèrement inquiète...  
  
« Je n'en peux plus de tout ces problèmes... Je dois absolument veiller sur Gaara quoi qu'il arrive, mais il ne faut pas qu'Itachi prenne du temps à agir, car sans Adélaï le pays est sans défense... que va devenir Onégaï no kuni sans Onékage ? Tora pourrais bien venir fouttre la pagaille...Mmmmh... Cchère sœur, je t'en supplie... ne fais pas çsa...Mon village... Onégaï...no...kuni... »  
  
Un flash frappa Sacha qui esquissa un sourire et reprit confiance.  
  
3 longs jours ce succéedèrent, et aucune trace de Itachi. Les senseis étaient aprtis faire le rapport. Gaara restait souvent sur une bordure de fenêtre à observer la ville, semblant perdut dans ses pensées sombres. C'était au tour de Ino, Naruto revenait de son tour. Elle prit l'esprit de quelqu'un. Shikamaru réeceptionna son corps et l'allongea. Ino ajouta avant de partir espionnée :  
  
N'en abuse pas !  
  
Pfff...Elle a de drôles d'idées elle...  
  
Kiba le taquina :  
  
« Elle » n'est pas n'importe qui.  
  
Vous êtes chiants...  
  
Chôji se plaignait de son cpot :  
  
J'ai faiiiiiiim, çsa fait trois jours qu'on ne mange que du riz à chaque repas, j'en peux plus, je veux mon Yaki-niku.  
  
Naruto se moqua de lui, mais alla vite se reposez pour reprendre des forces. Sakura prenait enfin son repas à côté de Sacha rêveuse. Sasukeé, assis sur des caisses, le dos contre le mur, jouant avec un kunaï les observa du coin de l'œil, elle semblait être devenue bonnes amies. Sakura mangeait son riz dans un bol avec des baguettes, sans trop de conviction. Son regard ne partait même plus vers Sasukeé, à quoi bon ? Ces trois derniers jours il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'était fait trop d'idées trop vite. Non, son regard se tourna vers Sacha et entre deux molles bouchées elle demanda :  
  
A quoi tu pensce ?  
  
Hein ? Oh je me remémore un rêve...  
  
Sur qui ?  
  
Sacha répondit pensivement :  
  
Sur Yuu...  
  
Yuu... ton ex-fianc ?  
  
Sacha hocha la tête :  
  
Yuu Oné...  
  
Et dis moi, tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose ?  
  
Oui ?  
  
Pourquoi te fait tu appelé Sacha Oné alors que ton vrai nom est Uma No Onéga ?  
  
Sacha esquissa un sourire nostalgique et répondit :  
  
Oné car c'était le nom de famille de Yuu et Sacha...  
  
Lae petite fille faisait des ronds dans la terre de la plaine. De petites larmes coulaient le long de ses joues joufflues. Elle était jeune, elle n'avait que 9 ans...Une voix dans son dos demanda :  
  
A quoi tu joue ?  
  
La petite fille se retourna surprise et décovuvrit une jeune homme âgée de 12 années, habillé d'un T-shieert noir et large. Des cheveux noirs et aussi sombre que ses yeux noirs aussi. Un pantacourt beige, et un sabre dans le dos. Elle répondit sombrement :  
  
A rien...  
  
Voyant le petit visage triste il demanda :  
  
Qu'est ce que t'a ?  
  
Rien...  
  
Elle retourna à sa terre sans plus se préoccuper du jeune garçon derrière elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'épia. Il ne semblait pas la connaître, et surtout, ni la reconnaître, il ne savait pas qu'il s'adresseait à l'héritière de l'Onékage.  
  
Comment tu t'appelles ?  
  
Uma se renfrogana et répliqua :  
  
Je déteste mon prénom, je ne te le dirais pas.  
  
Bon...Alors, je vais te donner un nom... voyons...  
  
Uma fixa avec étonnement ce jeune garçon qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.  
  
Sacha ! CelSa t'irait très bien !  
  
Sa...cha ?  
  
Oui, çsa ne te plait pas ?  
  
Uma eu un énorme sourire et répondit joyeusement :  
  
Si !!!!  
  
Le jeuene garçon eu un sourire bienveillant :  
  
Voilà, je savaisit que j'arriverait à te faire sourire. Tu es bien plus mignonne comme sa !  
  
Quelques jours plus tard...  
  
Sacha-kun ! Sacha-kun !  
  
Uma se retourna, elle était encore à cette plaine où était leur lieu de rendez vous.  
  
Yuu-san ?  
  
Il brandissait fièrement le bandeau frontal d'Onégaï no Kuni et s'exclama :  
  
Sa y est ! Je suis enfin gennins !  
  
Félicitations ! Omédéto Yuu-san !  
  
Yuu lui posa une main sur la tête et lui sourit.  
  
Yuu...  
  
Tu l'aimais vraiment beaucoup non ?  
  
Oui... Et j'en veux beaucoup à Itachi... Mais tu comprendras que ce n'est pas aussi simple...  
  
Je sais, car Itachi aussi est ton ex-fiancé...  
  
Oui...  
  
« Yuu... « Sa te dirait, vu que je ne connais pas ton nom, que je te fasse porter le mien ? »... »  
  
Elle tripota une bague sur son majeur...  
  
« Sacha tout court deviendrait Sacha On ! Sa te plalît Sacha-kun ? Tu as enfin l'âge ! »  
  
Les yeux de Sacha devinrent humides. Elle les séècha rapidement et fixa avec rage une caisse devant elle. La caisse ne tarda pas à exploser sous l'impact. Elle assura à Sakura :  
  
Mais je n'ai pas à hésiter !  
  
« Je te le répète ! Tu m'appartiens Uma !»  
  
« A voir Itachi... à voir... »  
  
Sakura posa son bol de riz vide et fixa devant elle la caisse éclater sans enthousiasme ni étonnement. Des scènes ainsi, elle avait eu un an pour s'y habituer. Et son regard se posa sans qu'elle le veuille sur Sasukeé.  
  
« J'annonce le miracle, maugréa t'elle dans son fort inétéirieur, le jeune Uchiwa me regarde... »  
  
Elle capta enfin.  
  
« Sasukéeé me regarde ! »  
  
Elle rougit immédiatement. Sacha suivit son regard, étonnée par le soudain intéerêt de la jeune kunoichi pour quelque chose. Sasukeé bien sur. Elle soupira. Bien sûr. Sasukeé arrêta de jouer avec son kunaï et observa la kunoichi. Qu'avait elle à le fixer ainsi ?! Qu'avait il fait ? Sasukeé se répondit à lui-même, rien justement. Pendant 3 jours où plutôt depuis l'apparition d'Itachi, il l'avait délaissé alors qu'il savait qu'il ne le devait pas, car il pourrait bientôt la perdre de nouveau mais... il ne devait pas l'approcher, Itachi rôdait, s'i il découvrait le même faille que pour Sacha avec Gaara, il serait mal. Bon, c'était décidéer, il devait continuer à prendre ses distances. Il garda son regard blasé et recommençca à jouer avec son kunaï. Il finit même par retourner son attention sur celui-ci. Sakura ne dit rien, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, elle sei disait juste qu'elle s'était fait des idées trop hâtivement et que ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, ils étaient en missions...  
  
« Mais on a rien à fouttre d'autre que de penser ! »se pleiaigna t'elle.  
  
Kiba qui caressait Akamaru fut surpris de voir celui-ci déguerprir pour aller ce frotter aux jambes de Sakura. La kunoichi observa l'animal d'un air amusé et le prit dans ses bras. Puis elle jetta un regard interrogateur à Kiba, l'air de dire : Je peux ? Le fauve soupira, retira sa capuche et s'assit à côté de Sakura qui le dévisagea et dit d'un air amicale :  
  
Tu es plus mignon sans ta capuche !  
  
Hein ?!  
  
Sakura avant longtemps considérer Kiba comme une grande gueule, dernièrement, elle avait changée d'avis. Le fauve haussa les épaules et engagea la conversation avec elle :  
  
Gaara ne fait vraiment rien de ses journées, il n'est pas difficile à suivre.  
  
C'est vrai, il passe tous son temps à réfléchir... je me demande ce qu'il le tracasse...  
  
En tout cas il à l'air de s'être humanisé...  
  
Shikamaru se joignit à la conversation :  
  
Je pensce qu'il à trouver une autre raison de vivre...  
  
Sakura demanda d'un air intriugu :  
  
Quel était la première ?  
  
Shikamaru répondit d'un air sombre :  
  
Avant, il ne vivait que pour tuer...  
  
Sacha s'y joignit aussi :  
  
Mais il est comme Naruto, il aà une chose de sceller en lui...  
  
Chacun demanda avec étonnement :  
  
Naruto ?  
  
Sacha articula lentement :  
  
Vous ne savez pas...que Naruto à Kyubi de sceellé dans son corps... ?  
  
Sakura pensa avec stupéfaction :  
  
« C'est pour cela que tout le monde le rejetait... »  
  
Ne répétez pas que vous le savez, car normalement un serment à été fait pour ne pas vous le révélez...  
  
Naruto venait d'intervenir. Un air légèrement sombre, mais pas pour autant noir. Les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Sakura lui sourit et répliqua :  
  
Bof, ont s'en fiche, puisque c'est à Naruto que l'on parle !  
  
Naruto regarda la kunoichi qui lui souriait et diut étonn :  
  
« Sakura-chan... »  
  
Les autres suivirent son sourire pour le rassurer, après tout ce temps de toute façon, il s'était fait accepter de tous, et tous reconnaissaient sa valeur. Shikamaru qui tenait le corps de Ino sursauta. Ino sauta à terre et cria :  
  
Alerte ! Il y a des dommages dans le quartier de Gaara, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'analyser d'où sa venait que tout à été balayé par une explosion !  
  
Un filet de sang léger coula de sa bouche et elle toussa. Chacun fut en mode alerte. Sacha les retint :  
  
Ne foncez pas bêtement, encerclons le bâtiment de manière intelligente. Dispersion ! Chacun se dispersa et avança en direction de l'explosion par les toits, c'était plus rapide et plus pratique pour se repéererz grâce à la fumée.  
  
Alors que Sacha arpentait en grande vitesse les bâtiments, elle se reçu un coup de poing qui la fit se propulser quelques mètre en arrière. Elle se raccrocha à une bordure de toit plat (tout les toits du village de Suna sont plats rappellons le). Elle se hissa et essaya de trouver son agresseur, celui-ci avait eu le temps de se placer derrièire elle pour lui infliger une paralysie des jambes. Sa voix sadique se fit entendre :  
  
Uma... Où pars tu comme sa ? A la rescousse de ton...fianc ?  
  
Itachi !!  
  
Sacha ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux, le vent et le sable qu'elle recevait de face l'en empêchait.  
  
Relâche moi !  
  
Tu es naïve à se point ?  
  
Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Sacha en profita pour libéererz une de ses jambes et essaya de le frapper, mais elle frappa dans une illusion. Un clone sans consistance.  
  
Merde...  
  
Tous étaient arrivés près du bâtiments, ils était rasé...il y avait des déebris partout... Une ombre s'allongea au sol, et l'évaenntail de Temari se posa. Elle et Kankuro étaient montés dessus. Elle demanda paniqu :  
  
Où est Gaara ?!  
  
Sakura répliqua :  
  
Où est Sacha ?!  
  
Sasuké compléta :  
  
Où est Itachi ?!  
  
Kankuro parut perdu :  
  
Mais qu'est ce que vous fouttez tous l ?!  
  
Naruto s'exclama :  
  
Il y a un bug, Itachi doit détenir Gaara et Sacha.  
  
« Mince ! »Pensèrent t'il tous en même temps.  
  
Shikamaru réfléchit et dit :  
  
Hinata ! Utilise ton byakugan pour les repérez !  
  
Ok !  
  
Hinata se concentra...  
  
Des cordes lui encerclèrent les poignets et les chevilles. Sacha sauta mais deux shurikens se plantèrent dans ses jambes. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le toit et les cordes l'immobilisèrent. Itachi avança lentement, s'accroupit à côté d'elle et soupira :  
  
J'aurait cru sa plus dur face à toi Uma... Tu as faiblie, où tu te laisse faire face à moi ?  
  
Je pence que je me laisse faire...  
  
Itachi s'assit à coter d'elle et fixa le lointain. Il soupira :  
  
Et mon stupide frère qui ne va pas tarder, ont n'aura pas beaucoup de temps tranquille...  
  
Sacha demanda tranquillement malgré sa position :  
  
Pourquoi tu fais sa ?  
  
Itachi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais il opta pour une réponse claire sur un ton lent :  
  
La vengeance de mon frère, sa fait un certains temps que je l'observe, et je me suis rappelez le passé...  
  
Itachi esquissa enfin un vrai sourire et continua :  
  
Alors je me suis décidé à enfin le libérez, sois il meurt et il ne souffre plus de sa vie, soit il me tue et en profite, mais je n'aurait aucune pitié. Et aussi, je suis venue pour toi... Je me suis rappelé de toi, la jeune fille avec qui je jouait étant enfant, qui n'a jamais cessé de faire battre mon cœur, c'est pas une vie de penser à quelqu'un jour et nuit... alors je t'ai cherché...  
  
Mais pourquoi as-tu fait tous sa ?  
  
En te cherchant, j'ai appris que notre promesse de mariage était rompus et que tu avait un nouveau fiancé... Sa ne m'a pas plus, je l'ai cherché, et je l'ai tué, car je te voulait absolument, je ne suis pas un monstre Sacha, je suis justement encore plus humain de vouloir pouvoir enfin vivre le cœur léger avec la personne que j'aime... Sacha fut étonnée. Elle fixa avec regrets le sol...  
  
Itachi...  
  
Itachi !!!!s'écria la voix du jeune Uchiwa.  
  
Itachi s'énerva et cria :  
  
Je parle !  
  
Mais rien ne changea. Itachi pensa sombrement :  
  
« Ils ont déjà neutralisé me clones avec une vrai consistance... »  
  
Itachi se releva et souffla :  
  
Bon, finit le repos alors...  
  
Sasuké activa son sharingan. Itachi l'observa, les mains dans les poches et soupira :  
  
Tu n'as toujours pas complété ton sharingan incapable ?!  
  
Temari intervint :  
  
Où est Gaara ?  
  
Mort...  
  
Sacha se redressa, défit ses liens en deux seconde, sauta par derrière sur Itachi, brandit un kunaï sous sa gorge et s'écria :  
  
Menteur ! Où est il ?!  
  
Mort...répondit tranquillement Itachi.  
  
Sacha cria :  
  
Temari et Hinata, partez à sa recherche !  
  
Itachi ricana. Sacha ne bougea pas plus le kunaï. Itachi jeta un œil et souffla :  
  
C'est le kunaï de ton oreille ?  
  
Comment le sais tu ?!demanda Sacha étonnée.  
  
Uma, ta famille te traite vraiment comme un chien. Sur tes kunaï accrochés aux oreilles, dessus est gravé l'idéogramme de ta famille... Onéga !  
  
Regarde mieux, car tu n'y verras pas le « ga »...  
  
Tu l'as effacé...  
  
Tout comme toi, par amour...  
  
Itachi se secoua et se débarrassa de Sacha. Il fondit sur Ino et Shikamaru. Chacun esquissa un sourire carnassier. Sur, ils n'égalaient pas sa force, mais en nombre, avec leurs technique, il le maîtriserait sans problème. Akamaru sauta par surprise sur Itachi et lui mordit la jambe. Un peu surpris par la douleur, il ralentit. Kankuro délivra son pantin qui s'accrocha au dos d'Itachi et le stoppa l'espace d'un instant. Assez pour que Shikamaru est le temps d'allonger son ombre et s'empare de lui. Par la suite, Ino entra dans le corps de Itachi et alla au bord du toit le plus haut. Elle sauta et au dernier moment désactiva sa possession. Mais Itachi se réceptionna sans problème. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'était de tomber sur Sacha, et alors qu'il allait atterrir correctement, Sacha le renvoya voler avec ses yeux. Et quelques mètres plus loin, il tomba sur son jeune frère qui le frappa sans relâche et lui en fit voir de toutes les couleurs. Sacha les observa et pensa avec nostalgie :  
  
« Itachi... »  
  
« Je suis justement encore plus humain de vouloir pouvoir enfin vivre le cœur léger avec la personne que j'aime... »  
  
« Itachi... »  
  
« Tu m'appartiens Uma ! »  
  
« Itachi... »  
  
« Imôto-san (petite sœur) Uma ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ?!Ont est fiancée ! »  
  
« Itachi... »  
  
Le cœur de Sacha se serra...  
  
« Uma... Tu as dit que tu détestais ta famille... Quand ont sera mariée, tu viendras dans la mienne, je te promets que tu y seras bien ! Maman et papa sont très gentil et j'ai un petit frère ! Sasuk ! Ont pourra jouer ensemble tout le temps ! »  
  
« Itachi...tes paroles si...digne d'un enfant...que j'affectionnait tant...Itachi... »  
  
Sasuk !  
  
Celui ce ne semblait rien entendre, déchaîner de se venger sur son fère.  
  
Arrête !!!  
  
Sacha criait, mais Sasuké n'entendait rien.  
  
SASUKE !!!!  
  
Il n'entendait toujours rien. Sacha était aux bords des larmes, son corps était paralyser, elle pouvait juste utilisé sa voix, sa volonté de vouloir tué Itachi s'effritait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rappelait de tout.  
  
« Je me suis rappelé...je t'ai cherché... »  
  
Itachi s'était aussi rappeler, c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait chercher.  
  
Sasuk ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie !  
  
Mais il restait sourd aux cris désespéré de la jeune femme. Sakura arriva et vit la scène arriver à la hauteur de Sacha.  
  
Sacha...-san ?  
  
Sasuk ! Je t'en supplie ! Sasuk !  
  
« Pourquoi Itachi n'a pas le temps de réagir ?! Pourquoi il ne réagit pas ?! »  
  
Sacha n'avait pas eu le temps de voir que Sasuké l'avait paralysé en appuyant dans son cou sur le nerf qui paralysait le corps de l'adversaire. Sakura prit une grande inspiration et cria à son tour :  
  
Sasuké-kun ! Arrête !  
  
Miraculeusement, il n'entendit que Sakura et s'arrêta un court laps de temps...Suffisant pour se prendre un gros coup de pied de la part d'Itachi dans la tête. Tout le monde arriva sur le lieu. Sasuké se redressa, pendant qu'Itachi reprenait son souffle, visiblement impressionné par les progrès de son cupide frère. Les deux frères remirent la charge. Pendant ce temps, le regard vide, Sacha dit tranquillement tandis que les coups pleuvaient :  
  
... Quand ont sera mariée,... tu viendras dans la mienne,... je te promets que tu y seras bien... Maman et papa sont très gentil... et j'ai un petit frère ... Sasuk ... Ont pourra jouer ensemble tout le temps...  
  
Les deux garçons continuaient le combat, même si il semblait qu'Itachi avait entendu. Il serra ses dents et continua à feinter son frère qui n'en démordait pas et débordait de talent.  
  
Uma... J'ai demandé à mes parents... ils veulent bien t'accueillir... Uma... j'ai hâte... qu'on se marie...j'ai hâte...que tu ai 13 ans...  
  
Itachi serra deux fois plus les dents en parant un coup de son frère. Sacha continua d'un ton toujours aussi monocorde et les yeux toujours aussi vide :  
  
Uma...je t'aime, ... et toi ?  
  
Les yeux de Itachi s'écarquillèrent et il arrêta carrément de se battre. Sasuké en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied sous le menton. Le grand Uchiwa recula de quelques pas et ferma les yeux d'un air agacé. Sacha acheva :  
  
Nous, ont ne se battre jamais ? Hein Uma-kun...ont s'aime trop...non ?... Dis moi...ont se le promet ?  
  
Itachi cria :  
  
Arrête !  
  
Sacha reprit son regard et le fixa, elle conclut :  
  
En tout cas Itachi, ce n'est pas moi qui me battrais contre toi. Je serais capable d'assassiner ma sœur, et tu as tué la personne que j'aime le plus, mais mon cœur est incapable de te toucher malgré toute la haine que je croyais te porter... Itachi... au fond... je suis sur que...  
  
Sacha sourit et termina :  
  
Tu n'as pas chang !  
  
Tous c'étaient arrêtés pour voir cette jeune femme souriante et cet homme... redevenu humain aux yeux de quelqu'un.  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------Next chapter----------------  
  
dernier chapitre !!!!!!!jme magne !!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. 14 Quand la vie chante

Disclaimer : c'est la dernière foi ke jutilise les peross de Naruto pour cette fic, jai fini de les emprunter. Et oui, il n'on jamais été à moi.  
  
Voilà **ENFIN **le dernier chapitre, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira, la chanson c'est moi qui l'es faite donc vous étonner pas si c'est pas top, alros avan tout, BONNE LECTUREUH !!!!!! Et puis aussi, bonne vacance, ont ne se reverra plus avant septembre !!! Bye !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! j'éspère vous avoir apporté du bonheur !!!!  
  
**Chapitre 14  
** **Quand la vie chante !  
**  
Chacun observait l'étrange couple. Chacun observait Sacha et Itachi. Sacha qui souriait le cœur léger, et Itachi qui la fixait avec étonnement, avec un visage qui paraissait humain.  
  
Je suis sur que Yuu ne m'en voudrait pas !  
  
Itachi tourna son regard devenu humain vers Sasuké. Celui-ci avait retiré son sharingan et souffla d'un air tranquille :  
  
J'ai oublié ma vengeance de toute façon... je suis passé à autre chose...  
  
Sur un ton sur de lui il ajouta :  
  
J'ai décidé de prendre les rennes de ma vie !  
  
Et il dédia un sourire carnassier à son frère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux à al surprise de tout le monde.  
  
« Je ne sais pas quel démon m'a dévoré et les raisons de mes meurtres, mais je me sens mieux maintenant »  
  
Temari arriva sur un éventail, avec Hinata et Gaara dessus. Ils descendirent et demandèrent :  
  
Ont peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
Sakura sourit et répondit :  
  
Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de raison de se battre !  
  
Itachi sourit et dit :  
  
Excusez moi pour le dérangement.  
  
Gaara maugréa :  
  
Ce n'est rien, un peu d'action en tue pas.  
  
Ino se plaint le cœur léger :  
  
Ont est repartie pour se faire chier à Konoha... (soupir)... Bah, au moins je pourrais aller au coiffeur !  
  
Shikamaru passa en mode « super alerte » :  
  
Coiffeur ? !  
  
Je ne t'avait pas dit ? Je veux me raser la tête, et j'y ai rencontré l'homme de mes rêves.  
  
Shikamaru parut déconcerter. Ino rie et répliqua :  
  
Je te taquine !  
  
La bonne ambiance était de mise. Sakura sourit et se tourna vers Sasuké. Celui-ci s'était approché d'elle et un peu mal à l'aise commença :  
  
Comme je l'ai dit j'ai décider de prendre les rennes de ma vie et...  
  
Naruto l'interrompit en le poussant dans le dos :  
  
J'ai découvert un point faible chez Sasuk ! Les déclarations !hurla t'il.  
  
Sasuké se retourna et siffla :  
  
Ferme là crétin !  
  
Il lui tapa la tête et Hinata s'inquiéta :  
  
Naruto !  
  
Celui-ci ri et dit   
  
C'est rien !  
  
Elle sourit à son tour et ils se parlèrent tout sourire. Sasuké soupira et se tourna vers Sakur,a les mains dans les poches. Mais quand son regard tomba sur le sourire illuminé de sa partenaire, le sourire lui vint à son tour, et sa déclaration se fit sans gêne et sans remords :  
  
Dis Sakura, toi, sa te tenterait de changer de nom de famille ?  
  
La jeune kunoichi rougit comme jamais elle n'avait pu rougir. Sasuké la taquina :  
  
Réponse négative ?  
  
Saura reprit son sourie malgré que ses joues étaient aussi embrasé que des braises :  
  
Au contraire.  
  
Il sortit adroitement une bague de sa poche et soupira de soulagement :  
  
J'avais peur de l'avoir perdu.  
  
Il l'a tendit à Sakura :  
  
Dans ce cas tu doit accepter sa non ?  
  
« Il avait déjà tout prévue ? »pensa Sakura stupéfaite.  
  
Me...merci !  
  
Kiba soupira et caressa Akamaru :  
  
Vivement que l'on rentre hein ?  
  
Le chien aboya en signe de satisfaction. Shino restait à l'écart avec ses insectes. Sacha et Itachi se regardait en souriant, ne se souvenant du bon temps... En cet instant précis, chacun avait l'impression que le vie elle- même chantait. Elle continuait son long fleuve parfois mouvementé en chantant... Chantant au gré du vent et du sable de Suna, chantant près des arbres verts de Konoha, chantant auprès des enfin d'Onégaï no Kuni. Sacha conclut en souriant :  
  
Pendant ces trois derniers jours, je me suis souvenue d'une chose essentiel, je viens du village d'Onégaï no kuni, et ce village à été conçu pour que les souhaits et les demandes de tous soit exaucé, même au prix de sa vie. Je suis la prochaine Onékage... je me doit avant tout de respecter ce précepte, et je pence avoir bien réussit aujourd'hui, non ?  
  
Oui... ce jour là, la vie s'est mit à chanter encore plus fort, pour que chacun le sente dans ses entrailles, pour chacun entende ce doux chants qui réchauffait les cœurs. Pour que personne ne perde espoir.  
  
Une porte s'ouvre à la volée, un doux tintement de clochette. L'odeur enivrante de fleur. La voix interrogatrice de la jeune marchande :  
  
Sakura ?  
  
Ino ! Ino ! Sacha est de retour !  
  
J'arrive ! Shikamaru !  
  
Chacun avait aujourd'hui 19 longues années de tracé derrière lui. Sacha en avait donc 23. Ino avait repris la boutique de sa mère et s'y était installé avec Shikamaru. Le jeune garçon toujours aussi bougon demanda :  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Sacha est enfin de retour !  
  
Sacha ?! La dingue d'il y a longtemps ?!  
  
Ino lui prit la main et le pressa :  
  
Viens !  
  
Au dehors les attendait Sasuké, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba (avec tenten), Chôji et Shino. Chacun se pressa à la venue de la grande fille. Sacha les reçus tout sourire, en se jetant dans les bras de son disciple :  
  
Vous m'avez manqués !!!!!!  
  
Grande sœur !!! Attend moi !  
  
Tora, sur le dos d'un tigre chargé d'affaire arriva. Elle s'étonna de les voir et les salua :  
  
Ah...Salut !  
  
Sasuké, Naruto et Sakura écarquillèrent les yeux :  
  
Tora ?!  
  
En chair et en os !  
  
Sacha expliqua tout sourire :  
  
Quand je suis retourner à Onégaï no kuni, Tora avait remplacé Adélaï et régnait comme un chef. Adélaï m'avait fait le plus beau cadeau avant de partir, elle s'est battue pour que les règles change, désormais, nous règnons à deux sur le pays !  
  
Sakura s'enthousiasma encore plus :  
  
Tant mieux !  
  
Itachi arriva enfin et demanda :  
  
Tu n'est pas marier toi ?  
  
Ah...si...Mais c'est moins pire que ce que je pensais ! Gaara est devenue vachement sympa et il m'a toujours laissé libre de mes choix.  
  
Sasuké demanda :  
  
Que fais tu à Konoha ?  
  
Sa fait trop longtemps qu'ont ne s'est pas vue !  
  
Ino répondit :  
  
Depuis ton mariage, donc...  
  
Elle compta sur ses doigts de femme :  
  
7 ans !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ils allèrent tous fêter sa au Yaku-niku au plus grand plaisir de Chôji. La note fut salée mais Sacha s'en occupa. Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Beaucoup se saoulait, mais Sacha restait sobre. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas venue à Konoha que pour sa...  
  
A la fin du repas, ils parlèrent, longtemps et longtemps encore... de tous ce que chacun avait vécu en 7 années... Au bout d'un moment, Sasuké assura avec un sourire :  
  
De toute façon, tu tombe bien, je me marie demain, c'est cool que tu sois l !  
  
Sakura dit avec joie :  
  
Oui, toi et ta sœur ainsi que Ino serait mes dames d'honneur !  
  
Sacha rougit et répondit :  
  
Vous auriez pu me prévenir !!!!!!  
  
Sasuké bougonna :  
  
Tu ne nous à pas donnez d'adresse et vas donné une invitation de mariage à un hokage d'un autre pays... sa craint à cause des trieurs de papiers.  
  
Tora acquiesça :  
  
C'est bien vrai.  
  
Itachi avait retrouvé la joie de vivre et s'entendait du mieux possible avec son frère. La vie chante, elle vous fait oublier le passer, la vie chante, vos mauvais souvenirs sont oublier, la vie chante, vous v'la émerveillez...  
  
Le mariage se déroula sans problème. Chacun était au comble du bonheur. Et le lendemain, Sacha du repartir s'occuper de son village. Mais ni Sakura ni Sasuké ne savait que Sacha avait laissé une lettre chez eux... Ils la virent partirent, s'éloigner, en leur faisant de grands signes de mains, tout sourire.  
  
De retour chez elle, Sacha s'habilla à l'ancienne, se débarrassant de sa tenue d'hokage et de sa tenue de voyage. Débardeur et jogging large. Grosse chaussures. Elle se rendit dans une plaine à l'écart du village. Une plaine féerique. Elle s'assit par terre et découvrit la tombe de Yuu. Elle pria et une chose l'intrigua, au pied de la tombe, le sabre long de Yuu (au moins un bon 1mètre30) avec un mot :  
  
« Voilà le cadeau que je voulait te remettre le soir de la fête. Gaara »  
  
« Gaara... tu me comprend très bien... merci... »  
  
Elle s'assit, le sabre dans les mains elle contempla la plaine remplit de souvenirs. Nous étions le tendre matin quand Sacha commença, il était le couché de soleil quand elle finit de se remémorer toute sa vie. Son regard se posa sur la tombe de Yuu. Planté sur celle-ci des œillets... leurs fleurs préférés... Sacha les contempla danser avec le vent chaud du soir. Le soleil au loin qui se couchait, donnant au ciel une magnifique teint orangé, et au nuage un soupçon de rose. Elle regarda longuement la tombe et sourit.  
  
« Sa y est Yuu, j'ai tout finit, j'ai remplies tout mes devoirs, il ne m'en reste plus qu'un... »  
  
Elle dégaine le sabre et pensa nostalgiquement :  
  
« Te rejoindre...la chose qui me rendra la plus heureuse au monde... »  
  
Elle sourit en plaçant le sabre sous sa gorge.  
  
« Merci à tous pour vos sourires et vos encouragement... merci à tous pour m'avoir permis de vivre encore ce temps et m'avoir fait terminer mes affaires... »  
  
_**Quand la vie chante...**_  
  
_**Elle te prend...**_  
  
_**Et t'enivre d'une douce sensation...  
**_  
_**Quand la vie chante et t'appelles...**_  
  
**_Répons lui d'un sourire et d'une envie de vivre débordante..._**  
  
**_Quand la vie chante..._**  
  
**_Sourit et fais ce qui te rend le plus heureux..._**

**_Quand la vie est chiante..._**

**_Chante à ton tour..._**

**_Et rapelle toi tes meilleurs souvenirs..._**  
  
**_Quand la vie chante..._**  
  
**_Tous tes souhaits se réalisent..._**  
  
**_Quand la vie chante..._**  
  
_**Souhaits et demandes se réalisent...**_  
  
**_Quand la vie chante..._**  
  
**_Onégaï no Kuni s'éveille..._**  
  
Sacha mit fin à sa vie en souriant. Tout devint blanc autour d'elle... Elle vit une mèche de cheveux noirs scintillant... Elle vit des yeux rouges la fixer...ses yeux noirs qui devenait rouge quand ont les fixaient... Se sourire chaleureux... Enfin, Sacha était rendu à sa destination finale, enfin elle était rendue dans les bras de Yuu... Et pendant ce temps, dans le village de Konoha, deux jeunes époux découvrait une étrange lettre. Une étrange lettre, qui racontait la mort d'une personne chère, une personne chère qui les remerciait de tout cœur, une personne chère qui les aimeraient à jamais, une personne chère qui affirmait allé retrouvé ce bonheur, même si celui-ci n'était pas sur terre. Les deux époux ne pouvaient que comprendre. Ils déposèrent soigneusement la lettre, et partirent en informer leur amis, gardant sur eux leurs sourire devenue éternel, car ils entendaient la vie chanter, il entendait le chant de tous, il entendait le chant remplie de joie de Sacha...  
  
_ The End..._  
  
**LE MOT DE LA FIN**  
  
Bon, cette fois sa y est, c'est vraiment **fini** !!!!!!!J'éspère sincèrement que sa vous a plut !!! Moi, vous ne me reverrez pas avant Septembre, donc grooooooooooooooooooooooos bizou à tooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus je vous adooooooore touuuuuuuuuus !!!!! Bye !!!!!


	16. 1er delire

La meuf ki raconte ses vacances!

Bon, je previen, cest un clavier esagñol donc c cho cho pour ecrire donc vous pas faire gaffe por favor .

Disclaimer: naruto etc son pa a moi et mes excuse si sa ressemble o delire de qq mai javai sa en tete depui longtemp

Intro: et oui, je suis partit en espagne et a la base....on etait huit..... Moi, ma cousine, ñon oncle, ma tante, des amies donc le mari la femme la fille ET leur chien.... alors la le chien.... vous comprendrez par la suite!

Personnages :

Moi, celine

Ma cousine, sandrine

Ma tante, tata (surnom Bibiche)

Mon oncle, tonton (surnom kiki ou christian)

Amis

mari, Ethienne

femme, marylou (tro tripante cette meuf)

fille, Aurelie

THE BEST : LE DOG : (le roi vu par marylou): Roméo.

Vala pour le premier chapiiiiiitre.

A suivre lol ! les persos de naruto vont debarker .


	17. 2ieme delire

La meuf ki raconte ses vacances!

Bon, je previen, cest un clavier esagñol donc c cho cho pour ecrire donc vous pas faire gaffe por favor .

Disclaimer : naruto et compagnie pa a moi être.

Chapitre 1: La voitureuh ou commen crever de chaud

A 3 heure du matin chez ma cousine. tout le monde est debout et se prepare. Bon bah moi persos je suis grave la tete dans le c.. mais aue voulez faire a une nuit balnche hein?!Bref, on embarque dans la tuture. Qvec tete doreiller et tout le tralalalala.

On arrive chez les amis, on a mit trois plomb a partir. Je voit le toutou a moitier endormit a cause de la drogue pour la voiture:

K'il est mignon!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que je suis naïve.......... Bref, on part. Ont part vers lespagne, vers le sud de la france dabord.

Dans la voiture, on crève de cho et moi je pars dans un gros delire. Pourauoi ont est pas dans une belle limousine de 1 km metre avec piscine chaufferm clime, douche, toilette, mini bar, bequ gosse....nan on est coincer dans une vieille renaud ......... la rage........ Alors je sort la photo imprimer de quelqu'un qui m'est chere.... le chien la chik et la bouffe....LA RAGGGGGGGEEEE j'ai cru j'allait le tuer et ce n'est aue le debut!!!! Par la suite, on fait une pause, on mange.... le chien me prend ma derniere moitier de sandwitch et pendant aue je me venere Marylou roucoule:

oh qu'il est intelligent ce chien, oh oui qu'il est beau le toutou.....

J'ai cru j'allait le tuer mais je me suis retenue.

Enfin ont arrive dans le sud de la france, moi jai du perdre 30 kilo dans la voiture a force de transpirer et d'entendre mon ventre crier famine. La maison est magnifiaue et il y a une piscine, direct je me met en mayot de bain et je plonge. Dans la piscine, je me retrouve en tete a tete avec Naruto qui s'amuse a faire le poisson. Deux de tens', je sort lentement de l'eau....je l'observe et je dit:

Bon je voit...et ou sont les autres?

Et vl'a aue tout le monde debarque. Sacha, Yuu, Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Shino.... Bon, il semble kil m'est suivit ici ils veulent aller en espagne aussi....j'ose pas minterposer car Sacha me menace sadiauement avec un kunaï... Donc je suis gentille, j'accepte.

MAIS OU EST JE LA TETEUH?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ont a dû tous ce caser dans la voiture.....j'ai cru mourir etouffer!!! En plus Akamaru et Romeo n'arrete pa de se battre!! La jai perdu 100 kilo et jai du partager mon sandwitch en je sais pa combien pour nourir tout le monde l'horreur.

BON ALLER A SUIVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEUH car moi jme connecte a un cyber cafer! sayonara en esperant ke sa vou plaise review please et excuser moi pour les faute mais c super dur avec ce clavier et en g pa bocoup de temp!


	18. SpEcIaL NoËl !

Disclaimer **: Les persos de Naruto sont pas a moi. Je me fait pas d'argent sur cette fic !**

**Note de Cline chieuse (represente 78) : Coucou !!! Alors je poste sa en l'honneur de Noël, tous les persos de ma fic d'Onégaï no kuni sont là pour vous, laissez des review la dessus ! JOYEUX NOEL QUE TOUS VOS VŒUX SE REALISENT !!! bisou et laissez des reviews svp !!!!! Car comme sa peut être que je ferais d'autre histoire de ce genre !**

* * *

**Chapitre spécial !!!!**

**Mission Noël !!!!!!!**

Sasuké ? Sasuké-kun ??

Dans la grande résidence, Sakura recherchait partout Sasuké, son mari depuis maintenant un an. La période de Noël allait arriver, nous étions le 23 au matin. Elle finit par le retrouver, comme d'habitude en train de s'entraîner comme un fou. Elle demanda surprise :

Pourtant tu n'as pas de mission pour la période de nouvel, pourquoi tu t'entraînes toujours autant ?

Sasuké s'arrêta quelques instants, essoufflés, il reprit son souffle, se redressa et sourit d'un sourire bienveillant à sa femme.

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste histoire de ne pas me rouiller, je ne vais pas passer mes journées à m'entraîner !

Sakura sourit tranquillement, elle menait une vie heureuse, même si son mari partait en mission, quand elle le retrouvait il était toujours doux avec elle, il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre auparavant. Souvent des réunions d'anciens élèves étaient organisée. Sasuké demanda :

En faite, pourquoi tu me cherchait ?

Ah, c'est vrai. Naruto est venue me prévenir, il aimerait fêter quelques chose pour Sacha et Yuu son époux.

Sasuké demanda étonnée :

Sacha… ?

Sakura fit un large sourire et dit joyeusement :

Oui !

Mais elle est…

Sa tombe existe toujours !

Le jour de Noël, ce n'est pas très gaie !

Sakura ferma les yeux et récita :

« Au village d'Onégaï no Kuni, les miracles ne sont pas rare. Même les esprits seront toujours là pour veillez sur vous ! » C'est une des choses que m'a appris Sacha, en disant sa elle faisait référence à Yuu. Et puis tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous ! C'est énorme !

Ma belle sœur à raison !

Itachi !!!

Sasuké se crispa un peu, jamais les anciennes tensions avec son frère n'avait disparu, même si parfois ils passaient de bon moment ensembles. Sakura se retourna et rit tranquillement :

Nèè Itachi, je suis sur que toi tu serais de la partie !

Pour Sacha ? Toujours !

Sakura sourit, et pour taquiner Itachi dit :

Et puis pour ton sourire je ferais tous aussi !

Sasuké fulmina :

Itachiiiiiiii !

Itachi rit tranquillement, comme dans l'époque ancienne (il faut avoir lu les scans pour comprendre comment était Itachi avant) face à la rage du jeune Uchiwa. Itachi demanda :

Alors, je paris que Naruto à tout prévu pour demain soir !

Avec une goutte de sueur Sakura répondit :

Justement…non ! Ont doit tous s'y mettre,f aire des achats, préparer le planning…C'est pour sa que dans 15 minutes ont à une réunion !!

Sasuké soupira et secoua la tête :

Malgré qu'il soit marié avec Hinata, ce cancre ne change pas !

Il redressa la tête et esquissa un sourire chaleureux (nda : oh miraaaaaaacle !!!!Fans de sasuké : loooooooooooooove) ) sa famille.

---------------------------Réunion à 11h45----------------------

Ino s'énerva :

Mais Naruto tu n'as vraiment rien prévue ! Sa ne vaut pas le coup !!!!

Seuls les concerné y assistait et surtout en général les autres avaient déjà des trucs de prévues. Bref il y avait : Sasuké, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, Ino et…Shikamaru ???!!!! Naruto répliqua :

Shikamaru pourquoi t'es là toi ?

Shikamaru soupira d'ennuie et répondit :

Demande à Ino elle m'as traîner de chez moi à ici !

Elle s'exclama :

Je ne vais pas passer Noël sans mon petit ami !!!

Shikamaru rougit un peu tandis que Ino l'embrassa. Hinata les regarda avec bienveillance. Sakura, un doigt en l'air répliqua :

Et Tora ! Pourquoi n'est elle pas présente ?

Mais je suis là !

Un tigre suivit de Tora, qui avait élégamment grandit apparurent et s'installèrent sur les canapés disposés en carré. Itachi s'étonna :

Comment un hokage comme toi a pu se libérer ?!

Sacha l'a bien fait avant toi, sauf qu'elle a tuer de ses propres mains la personne qui d'occupait de sa…

Itachi pensa sombrement :

« Bah dis donc elle avait vraiment pas changé, c'est une vrai barbare ! »

Naruto demanda excité :

Alors comment t'as fait ?

Bah j'ai prit sa fille…

Il y eu un silence puis se fut Hinata qui reprit :

Moi je n'ai pas connu une Sacha très aimable…

Tora la fixa méchamment et les poils du tigre s'hérissèrent :

Uma était sûrement une des filles les plus gentils au monde alors je te conseil de la…

Son aura commençait à se concentrer dans ses yeux, Sakura reconnaissant sa retint Tora et dit :

Calme toi, ce n'est rien.

Tora se rassit, en ronchonnant. Ino s'y attaqua sérieusement :

Bon, Hinata tu t'occupera de la cuisine ,moi de la présentation, les fleurs et tout, Shikamaru tu t'occupe de la location d'une salle, Naruto et Sasuké, les courses, je fais la liste, sa risque d'être long mais vous allez devoir vous dépêcher ! Au pire faîtes en une partie aujourd'hui et l'autre demain, mais nous ont va devoir gazer pour la cuisine. Toi Sakura j'aimerait que tu ailles chercher Gaara, Temari et Kankuro au village du sable en très grande vitesse s'il te plaît, dis toi que c'est une mission importante et je paris que dans ton cœur s'en ai une !

Tora demanda :

Et moi ?

Toi, tu as une mission spéciale ! Tu connais bien les goûts de ta sœur, alors j'aimerais que tu lui trouves les cadeaux qui lui feraient plaisir avec l'aide de Itachi, essayer d'en trouver pour Yuu aussi ! Allez, c'est partit ! Je vous fais confiance !

Shikamaru grommela :

Mouais…

-----------------------Du côté des courses avec comme acteurs : Sasuké et Naruto !-------------

Ils avaient pris un chariot et regardait le parchemin étonnant de la liste de courses. Naruto resta perplexe :

Ok…C'est bien c'est détaillé… C'est bien je pence qu'elle nous as filer assez d'argent…mais…un détail cloche…Sasuké…

Hum ?

T'as déjà fait les courses ?

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice, aucun des deux ne l'avait jamais fait, ils s'étaient toujours fait livrer. Sasuké demanda :

Fais voir la liste…

Après à peine 2 minutes, donc à peine un quart de la liste, il la jeta, avec une grosse goutte de sueur, tournait les talons et dit :

C'est mort je lâche l'affaire !

Naruto le supplia :

Sasuké non ! Pas maintenant ! Ino à besoin des ingrédients dans 5 heures maximum, elle va me tuer !! Sasukéééééééééé sauve moi la vie !

Son ami lui faisait tellement pitié qu'il accepta. Avec courage i regarda le premier élément de sa liste :

Bon…fois gras…Je sais pas c'est quel rayons…

Il regarda Sasuké qui lui rendit le même regard incrédule et dit même :

C'est quoi du fois gras ?

Il y eu un blanc t Naruto dit :

Bonne question…C'est pire que l'examen de l'académie !!!!!

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Sasuké tenta de positiver :

Ont a qu'a faire tous les rayons, sa doit être vite fais on trouvera…

Naruto soupira :

En Ino la surligner sa veut dire que c'est super important !

Elle a presque tout surligné…

Bon bah on se tape les rayons un par un, ont se séparent.

Ils regardèrent la centaine de rayons s'offrant à eux… Sasuké tirait une tronche de mort avec une bête de goutte de sueur tandis que les larmes de Naruto coulaient à flot tandis que le haut de son visage était bleu. Ils prirent leurs courages et…visitèrent tous les rayons !

------------------------Sakura : Direction le village du désert ! -------------------

Elle était partit direct, même si Sasuké avait eu du mal à la lâcher :

Fais gaffe à toi ! Evite les combats ! Si tu rencontres des ninjas de confiance demande leur de t'accompagner !!

Même Itachi s'y était mit :

Fais attention à toi quand même !

Sa faisait maintenant un an qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble, Itachi l'appréciait beaucoup même si parfois Sasuké le soupçonnait de trop en ressentir pour elle, ce fut le raison de nombreux combats ! Elle rit en repensant au deux hommes inquiet. Elle se déplaçait très vite, le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, en faisant de temps en temps des pauses, elle était folle de faire sa si vite, mais elle savait que c'était primordiale ! Elle commença à faire une pause longue vers 15 heure quand elle était entouré que de sable, et que de sa ! Elle regarda partout, tandis que l vent soulevait quelques grains. Son visage exprimait l'inquiétude et elle souffla :

Merde…Où suis-je ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle paniqua.

« Sasuké-kun ! Non ! Je veux te revoir ! Je ne veux pas mourir de soif ici ! Je ne veux pas me perdre, me faire attaquer, je ne veux pas disparaître ! Kakashi-senseï, vous nous aviez enseigner quelques chose dans ce désert, même toi Sacha…-kun »

Elle se rappela :

« Sacha la regardait sérieusement tandis que Sakura semblait désorienter, elle siffla dans une grande rafale de vent. Ses vêtements larges et ses cheveux volaient, ses yeux bleus magnifiques fixaient le ciel clair et dégagé. Un grand oiseau noir se posa, un grand aigle tout noir, avec des yeux rouges. Sacha le présenta :

C'est l'aigle de ce désert, si tu te perd, n'hésite jamais à siffler pour l'appeler à l'aide, il t'aidera. Mais que si ton cœur à des attentions pures ! »

Sakura se redressa, comme Sacha, ont pouvait facilement tracer derrière l'élève l'ombre du maître. Elle porta deux doigts à sa bouche, et ses yeux verts, déterminés, droit rivée dans le ciel, elle fit entendre ce long sifflement. Un grand aigle piqua vers elle, la saisit avec ses pattes et remonta dans le ciel. Sakura avait peur, mais était en même temps émerveillé. Il la lâcha, redescendit vite en dessous et la réceptionnant sur son dos. Une voix grondante, impressionnante s'éleva de son bec :

Une destination amie du cheval d'Onégaï ?

La village du désert s'il vous plaît !

A partir de grands battements d'ailes, ils partirent en direction du village. Vite, elle y serait, mais après la galère restait de les retrouver dans la ville…

--------------------Ino et Shikamaru : Deux flemmards ! --------------

Ino et Shikamaru étaient les deux derniers à être restés sur les canapé, posé, tranquille, leur mission ne durant pas très longtemps ! Ino soupira :

Va falloir bosser, sa me fatigue déjà…Tu es contagieux Shikamaru-kun…

Il la taquina :

Je te contaminerais avec mes baisers ? Dans ce cas il faudrait arrêter !

Hey ! C'est mort !

Ils rirent et Ino l'embrassa. Shikamaru la prit par la taille et l'allongea sur le canapé (nda : C shika sa ?? vachement retrafiké par Ino alor lol) Il l'embrassa dans le cou et la caressa doucement, tout pour le bonheur de la jeune kunoichi.

----------------------Hinata : Super cuisinière…sans ingrédients !--------------

Hinata était allongé sur une table, dans la grande cuisine de la maison Huyga. Elle attendait les ingrédients avec impatience, elle aurait bien voulut prendre ceux de sa famille, mais son père lui avait strictement interdit ! Elle rêvassait à son beau mari, Naruto, elle aurait tellement aimé le serrer dans ses bras en ce moment où elle était seule… Avec le temps, et Naruto comme mari, elle avait appris à savoir assumer ses choix, et à les imposer. Elle commençait enfin à être respecter dans sa famille, et même par son cousine Neji, quid 'ailleurs rentrait dans la cuisine et demanda surpris :

Hinata-san ?

Hinata se redressa étonné :

Frère Neji ?

Le jeune Huyga rougit un peu, il n'aimait pas trop être appelé frère par elle, sa semblait presque … trop familier, trop proche… Mais il savait bien que le cœur de la jeune demoiselle avait choisit Naruto, et que dans le passé, il ne lui avait fait que du mal. Tout ce qu'il peut faire maintenant, c'est prendre soin d'elle. Donc oui, comme elle disait « frère »convenait. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

Il est rare de te voir sourire frère Neji.

Dans ce cas je t'offre mon sourire, chère sœur !

Ils rirent un peu, détendu. Hinata se motiva :

Bon allez ! Il faut que je cuisine !

Puis elle se rappela : les aliments n'étaient toujours pas arriver… Elle se recoucha avec une goutte de sueur, mais pas aussi grosse que celle de Neji…

----------------Tora et Itachi : Comment galèrer à trouver un cadeau !-------------

Itacchi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun !

Quoi encore Tora ?!

Hey me parle ap comasse toi !

« Et c'est elle qui ose dire sa… »

Itachi soupira :

Bon quoi ?

J'en ai marre de marché !

Ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter ! Monte sur ton tigre !

Tora enragea :

Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'en ai marre de tourner en rond ! Tous les magasins sont en rupture de stock sur tous ce qui aurait pu plaire à ma sœur !

Sœur ? A ouais c'est vrai…Vous vous ressemblez vraiment pas !

Je t'emmerde !

Je lâche l'affaire… Bon on se pose là !

A l'écart de la ville, Itachi s'allongea sur une grande pierre en plateau. Tora s'allongea sur le ventre, à côté, les jambes en l'air, elle demanda :

Dis Itachi…

Quoi ?

Comment t'as connu ma sœur ? Tu l'aimais bien ?

Ta sœur…Un sacré caractère ! Crois moi, je l'adorais vraiment beaucoup !

Mmmmh…

Un problème ?

Moi, j'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de l'adorer…

Pourquoi ?demanda Itachi en regardant les nuages.

Car je m'entendait bien quand ont étaient petite, mais après le l'ai haït pour rien et je me battais contre elle. Et puis au moment où je me suis réconciliée avec elle, elle s'est suicidée…

C'est triste…

Je crois que c'est un peu la même chose avec ton frère non ?

Ouais…

Je peux te donner un conseil ?

Je t'écoute…

Profite en !

Nh ?

je n'ai pas eu cette chance avec ma sœur, de pouvoir en profiter, toi, profite en avec ton frère, malgré quelques moment de tension, tu dois savoir crée des moments de bonheur, ou sinon après tu regrettera !

Merci…Tora-chan…

Tora sourit de tout son cœur à Itachi qui fixait les nuages avant de tourner son regard vers la jeune fille qui lui souriait tel un ange, la magie d'Onégaï no kuni les entourait…

----------------------Ino et Shikamaru : déranger en pleine acte !----------------

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Ino et Shikamaru se remirent bien et dirent :

Entez !

Kiba débarqua, avec Akamaru qui alla se nicher dans les bras de Ino.

Salut vous deux ! J'dérange ?

Ino répondit en jouant avec le chien :

Nan, rentre !

Le fauve s'assit sur un canapé en face et dit sérieusement :

Je vois tout le monde occupé, Hinata m'a dit que c'était parce que vous prépariez un truc pour Sacha… Je la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais moi aussi j'ai fait partie de l'aventure nan ? Pis elle avait l'air gentil…Enfin…J'aimerais…

Ino demanda gentiment :

Tu voudrais te joindre avec nous ?

Kiba rajouta en rougissant un peu :

Ouais…et puis aussi pour Noël je voulait le fêter avec vous tous… Mais j'ai une question…

Ino demanda surprise :

Oui ?

Est-ce que Temari sera là ?

Ino comprit tout de suite et répondit malicieusement :

Je sais pas…

Le fauve redressa la tête, surpris et déçu. Elle rit et dit :

Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura est partit la cherchée elle et ses frères.

Kiba poussa un long soupir de soulagement puis demanda :

En faite vous deux… Vous avez quoi comme tâches à faire ?? Car je vois que tout les autres bosses sauf…

Ino tapa dans le dos de Shikamaru et dit :

C'est vrai sa ! Allez Shikamaru fonce ! Moi je dois encore attendre et puis après tout c'est moi qui a tout préparer l'organisation !

------------------Sasuké et Naruto : Ont est pas dans la merde !--------------

Naruto s'arrêta essoufflé, Sasuké le rencontra et s'arrêta avec lui. Ils se posèrent par terre, essoufflé. Naruto lui demanda :

Alors, t'as trouvé le fois gras ???

Non et toi ?

Non, et j'ai fait tout le magasin !

Je crois que c'est parce que il y en a plus !

Surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Sasuké demanda :

Sa fait combien de temps ?

Maintenant 2 heures…

Il en nous reste plus que 3 heures…

Naruto regarda devant lui et lit sur l'emballage :

« Fois gras »

Il fut stupéfait. Sasuké vit aussi, et tout les deux en même temps se jetèrent dessus en criant :

TROUVER!!!!!

Ils se jetèrent un regard de défit et Sasuké répliqua :

C'est MOI qui l'est trouvé !

T'es fou !

Ils commencèrent à se battre en plein magasin. Pendant que les autres habitants faisaient tranquillement les courses en évitant de temps à autres les shurikens et kunaïs…bref les courses seraient loin d'être finit…

-------------------------Sakura : Toujours des problèmes !!-------------

L'aigle la déposa au village lui-même et repartit. Arrivé au centre du village, elle se dirigea vers la maison indiquée par un commerçant. La famille semblait assez réputée dans le coin, c'était vrai qu'avec un danger comme Gaara dans la famille… Elle y arriva enfin, et elle trouva Temari à la fenêtre, en train de laver son éventail plein de sable. Elle la vit et demanda étonner :

Hey toi, t'es une kunoichi du village de la feuille, qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Sakura cria pour répondre :

Je suis venue vous chercher !

Et pourquoi t'es venu nous chercher fillette ?!

J'aimerais vous proposer une chose, à toi et tes frères !

Sa concerne quoi ?

Uma Onégaï ! Ou Sacha.

Temari réfléchit et descendit sur son éventail :

Monte !

Sakura s'accrocha à elle et elles remontèrent. Temari lui dit :

Assis toi et ne bouge pas !

C'est ce que fit Sakura. Temari arriva, suivit de Gaara seulement. Ils s'assirent et Sakura dit :

C'est simple, ont aimerait tous organisé une petite fête pour Noël, mais avec Sacha…

Gaara ferma les yeux et dit :

Et comment Uma pourrait-elle être présente ? Elle s'est suicidée…

Sakura sourit un peu et dit :

Ne vous à t'elle jamais parler de la magie de son village ?

Bien sur que si, Gaara acquiesça et répondit :

Dans ce cas ont te suis !

Sakura remarqua un détail :

Et ton frère ? Où est il ?

Temari soupira :

Il est blessé, bref, je ne peux pas le laisser seul ici !

Gaara la fixa et dit :

Pourquoi ne viendrait tu pas plutôt avec chère sœur ?

Gaara…

Temari regarda Gaara avec peine.

N'est ce pas plutôt moi qu'ont devrait surveiller ? Je suis à peine rétablit…

Temari sembla submergé par une vague d'émotion et répondit :

Bon dans ce cas c'est d'accord, nous allons laisser Kankuro là, et nous allons te suivre ! Mais Noël c'est très proche…

Sakura lui assura :

Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons de retour à temps !

Je te fais confiance…

-----------------------Naruto et Sasuké : Les courses, un échec … -----------------------

Cinq heures avaient passé, ils devaient absolument y aller. Une demi heure plus tôt ils avaient oublié leurs querelles, et avaient essayer de trouver le plus d'élément possible. Ils regardèrent le chariot, celui-ci n'étai pas très remplie…et le lendemain, vu que sa allait être noël, le magasins allait être fermé… Ils passèrent à la caisse, les derniers clients avant que le magasin ne ferme. Sasuké souffla :

Ino va nous tuer…

Naruto soupira :

Sur ce coup, Sacha à de quoi être déçu de nous…

Il y eu un gros silence après cette réplique. Sasuké enrageait :

« La décevoir, est une des dernière choses que je voudrais, puisqu'elle, ne nous à jamais déçue… »

Il frappa de rage dans un mur avant de partir direction le lieu de réunion, avec peu de sac…

----------------------------Ino : Changement de programme !!!!!----------------------

QUOI ??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto souffla :

Je te l'avais dit…

Ino enrageait :

Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con merde !

Kiba la retint et dit :

Ino, la, du calme !!!! Respire…

Ino se calma et inspecta les sacs en détail. Shikamaru entra dans la salle et dit en s'étalant :

Toutes les salles sont complètes, absolument tout…il aurait fallut s'y prendre plus tôt c'est logique…

Ino s'exclama :

Bref, tout tombe à l'eau…

Kiba examina les sacs et souffla :

Pas du tout…

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise. Il dit ;

A par quelques élément genre du pain qu'on peut choper chez nous…Il y a tout pour faire un pique nique de Noël…et pour manger, nous irions…

Ils réfléchir et Naruto s'exclama :

La tombe de Sacha et Yuu !!!!

Ino le frappa et répliqua :

Crétin ! Sa tombe se trouve à Onégaï no kuni !!

Tora et Itachi venait à l'instant d'arriver :

Que ce passe t'il ?demanda Tora.

Ils avaient tout les deux des cadeaux dans les mains. Kiba expliqua :

Ont voudrait pique niquer sur la tombe à ta sœur…mais…

Tora s'exclama :

Excellente idée ! Je suis sur qu'elle serait d'accord !

Ino péta un câble :

Le problème n'est pas là !!!! Comment se rendre dans ton village en si peu de temps !!!

Tora fit un clin d'œil :

À Onégaï, toutes les demandes se réalise, tous les souhaits !

Naruto parut surpris. Une horde de tigre débarqua d'ont ne sait où. Elle assura :

Ils ont tous assez de force pour nous y emmener, nous y seront demain, vers le coucher de soleil, c'est-à-dire vers 18 heures.

Ino demanda :

Et pour Sakura et les autres ?!

Tora répliqua :

Je leur fait confiance !

Itachi assura :

Oui, nous pouvons leur faire confiance, mais nous ferions mieux de partir le plus vite possible !

Chacun échangea un regard ok, mais Ino dit :

Je vais chercher Hinata d'abord partez devant, attendez moi à la sortie du village !

Kiba eu du mal à s'adapter à un félin lui qui était plutôt canin. Akamaru monta lui aussi, car il était trop jeune pour s'adapter à l'allure très rapide et sportive des tigres.

------------------------Sakura et compagnie, en galère à Konoha -----------------

A la sortit du village, Sakura avait rappeler avec élégance l'aigle. Temari avait répliquée :

Très peu pour moi !

Et était montée sur son éventail ! Elle traversa ainsi le désert, ne s'épuisant point.

Arrivé à Konoha, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Neji, les attendant. Sakura demanda :

Où sont les autres ?!!

Ils sont partis à Onégaï no kuni…

Temari siffla :

Vive les plans carotte !

Neji termina :

Mais ils vous demande de les rejoindre !

Sakura s'exclama :

Comment ?! L'aigle ne fait que le désert… Nous sommes fichus…

Temari soupira :

Non, ont montera tous sur mon éventail.

Gaara demanda :

Mais sais tu où se trouve Onégaï no kuni ?

Moi non, mon frère oui.

Gaara assura :

Je nous y conduirais ! Mais dépêchons, nous ne pourrons y arriver que demain car il faudra qu'en cours de route Temari se repose…

Merci Neji-san, au revoir !

Salut…

Neji retourna à sa demeurent, y rejoindre sa belle Tenten…

------------------------Le lendemain, au couchez de soleil----------

On y est presque !!!!

Avait hurlé Tora.

Regardez ! Nous pouvons apercevoir la ville !!

Sasuké sourit, soulagée. Kiba s'exclama :

Pas trop tôt !!!! J'en avais marre de ce genre de bête !

Pour l'énerver, le tigre sauta et Kiba lâcha un petit gémissement. Tout le monde rit et celui-ci rougit de honte.

Un peu avant le couché du soleil, ils arrivèrent enfin, Tora resta posté à l'entrer de la ville pour accueillir Sakura et les autres, en restant avec le petite groupe. Kiba était descendu se dégourdir les jambes, il n'en pouvait plus. Shikamaru lui c'était pour grogner, comme d'habitude. Ino et Sakura était resté dessus, aimant bien cela, pour parler ou faire des courses. Tora les observa du regard, un regard bienveillant. Itachi arriva et répliqua :

Tu ressembles vraiment à ta sœur avec ce regard…

Elle fut surprise et sourit tranquillement :

Merci !

Ils parlèrent un peu du voyage jusqu'à ce que Hinata et Naruto s'inquiète :

Avons-nous bien fait de les laisser là bas ??!!

Tora regretta :

Je ne sais pas, en fait ont aurait du les attendre !

Sasuké devint menaçant :

Si il est arrivé quelque chose à Sakura, je te tue Tora :

Itachi s'interposa pour calmer son frère :

Calme toi Sasuké ! Sakura est très débrouillarde, les ninjas du sable ne lui feront aucun mal ! Au pire ils l'aideront même ! C'est normal qu'elle mette plus de temps que nous, et à l'avenir, je te déconseille de parler comme sa à Tora, la petite sœur de Sacha. Si on en ai réduis là c'est parce que tu n'as pas su faire correctement les courses !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quand ils entendirent des :

Regardez !!!!

C'était le couché du soleil, mais dans la lumière de celui-ci, dans ses teintes orangés, jaune et rouge, arrivèrent Sakura, Gaara et Temari sur l'éventail de celle-ci.

----------------------Sur la tombe de Sacha au couchez de soleil-----------------

Le ciel reflétait sa lumière dorée partout dans le cimetière. Posé autour d'une grande tombe d'hokage, tout le groupe au final réunit, tous en train de prier. Petit à petit, deux esprit devenait de plus en plus clair…Sacha et Yuu, se tenant dans les bras. Une fois finaliser, Sacha les fit arrêter leur prière de sa voix cristalline :

Nè les jeunes ! Youhou !!!

Tous redressèrent la tête et sourire, éblouit par la beauté imminente de cet esprit, et beaucoup virent Yuu pour la première fois. De grands cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges magnifiques, et un sourire tout aussi bienveillant que celui de Sacha. Dans son dos un katana géant était accroché. Sakura était dans les bras de Sasuké, Hinata dans ceux de Naruto, Itachi prenait soin de Tora, Ino se lovait sur son aimé Shikamaru qui la regardait avec douceur. Kiba et Temari parlait joyeusement, le chien ne cessant de faire des avances, et la jeune demoiselle rougissant chaque fois de plus belle. Gaara parlait avec Sacha et Yuu. Quand minuit sonna, tous levèrent leurs verres vers Sacha et Yuu en criant :

JOYEUX NOEL !!!!

Pendant que la vie chantait…En ce moment beaucoup de joie y baignait… Dans ce beau village où tous les rêves se réalisent…

Fin…


End file.
